


Alexander ♥ brisé

by Orlya



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Has Panic Attacks, Alternate Universe, Amputation, Anal Sex, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Camille Belcourt Being An Asshole, Doctor Alec Lightwood, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Good Parent Robert Lightwood, Good parent Asmodeus, How Do I Tag, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, Imasu is an asshole, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Injured Alec Lightwood, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Manipulative Camille Belcourt, Oral Sex, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Drug Addiction, Single Parent Alec Lightwood, Top Magnus Bane, magnus cheated, undescribed self-harm
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 58,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orlya/pseuds/Orlya
Summary: Aimer: Éprouver de l'amour, de la passion pour quelqu'un ! C'est bon ! C'est un sentiment tellement puissant d'aimer.Pour Alexander aimer à fait mal, terriblement mal !Avant d'avoir mal, il à goûter à l'amour à ce sentiment d'être la personne la plus importante de la vie de quelqu'un et puis tout s'est arrêter sur un goût de trahison. Le cœur brisé en milles morceaux.Est-ce qu'un jour il sera heureux ?  Il en doute.Qu'est ce qu'il à fait de mal ?  il ne le sait pas, il ne le sera probablement jamais !Sa descente en enfer n'a qu'un seul et unique nom: Magnus Bane.
Relationships: Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood, Lydia Branwell & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, alec lightwood/raf
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. La descente en enfer d'Alexander Lightwood

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour ! me revoici avec une nouvelle histoire de notre couple très cher Malec.
> 
> Alors je vais commencer par vous faire un topo de ce que vous trouverez dans cette nouvelle histoire.
> 
> **Je vous préviens début difficile pour notre couple.**
> 
> 1: Tout d'abord il n y aura pas de magie, ni de sang d'ange. Ils sont tous humains.
> 
> 2: Les personnages tel que Catarina, Ragnor sont en fond de l'histoire faisant que des brèves apparitions. Les couples ne changent pas seuls leurs caractères sont modifiés, comme par exemple Alec est souvent représenté avec un tempérament timide mais pas cette fic. Les amitiés aussi. Les méchants restent plus ou moins les mêmes. Il n'y a pas de Lilith.
> 
> 3: Les parents de Magnus sont présents, ils sont de bons parents ainsi que les parents Lightwood.
> 
> 4: Cette fic est principalement centré sur le couple Malec. Peut-être qu'il y aura des points de vue différents je ne sais pas encore.
> 
> 5: Je vais parler dans cette fic de syndrôme SSPT, l'alcoolisme, de drogues, de l'automutilation vécu par Alec mais se sera dans une courte partie de la fic et ce ne sera pas trop détaillé. Ne vous inquiétez pas si ça doit être indiqué ou plus détailler je vous avertirez en début de chapitre par un /!\ Ainsi que toutes scènes choquantes et les scènes de sexe explicites.
> 
> 6: Mention de viol / de suicide mais ça ne fait pas référence à notre couple. Attention langage assez fleurit voir grossier sur certains chapitres. Insultes sur une personne handicapée.
> 
> 7: Il y'aura de la tromperie, de l'angoisse pour notre couple Malec, mais je tenais à l'écrire ayant cette idée depuis un moment en tête. Ne m'en voulait pas trop quand même mais tout finit bien ! Je ne laisse pas mon petit couple préféré dans la peine ^^
> 
> Et enfin les dialogues ne seront pas en italique ils seront indiqués avec des - tirets. Il y'aura des "" guillemets pour décrire les pensées des personnages.
> 
> *JE NE SAIS PAS NON PLUS QUELLE SERA LA FRÉQUENCE DE LA MISE A JOUR DES CHAPITRES.

_**~~~~~~~~~~ Allez c'est parti ~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

_**** Je vous laisse avec le premier chapitre qui fait office de prologue **** _

_**/!\ MENTION D'AUTOMUTILATION NON DÉTAILLÉ /!\** _

_~~~~~~~ BONNE LECTURE ~~~~~~~~_

* * *

_La chute en enfer d'Alexander Lightwood_

_** Il n'est pire trahison que d'être trahis par l'être aimé **_

Alexander Lightwood mais il préfère qu'on l'appelle Alec. Était un étudiant de ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Étudiant en droit pour devenir avocat, comme ses parents qui tiennent un cabinet d'avocat très réputés de New York, un métier qu'il l'a toujours fasciné. Malgré sa beauté dévastatrice, son mètre 80, son corps d'athlète, il ne se permettait pas de draguer ou de flirter. Alec était à fond dans ses études, il voulait réussir, il voulait atteindre ses rêves. Tans dis que les autres se lançaient dans des concours de celui ou de celle qui détient le plus de conquêtes à son actif, lui non! il était là pour étudier, c'était les années les plus importantes de sa vie et de son futur.

Il était un étudiant de 18 ans avec de bonnes notes, les meilleurs de tous son lycée. Il était aimé des profs pour son tempérament calme et studieux. Il avait un caractère doux, trop doux pour certain. Il était toujours à l'écoute, c'était un bon auditeur, une épaule pour se reposer ou pour pleurer sans qu'il ne juge personne. Il était parfois dans son monde, un esprit rêveur. Mais il n'était pas du genre timide, il savait s'affirmer en temps voulu. Enfin c'était l'adolescent que tout les parents rêver d'avoir ne pose aucun problème, un adolescent qui prenait soin de sa fratrie.

Il était heureux avant mais plus maintenant. Maintenant c'est un jeune homme au cœur brisé, mal dans sa peau, se réfugiant dans ses livres pour faire taire ses pensées sombres. Il connait la descente aux enfers, la chute libre dans le néant. Tout ça à cause d'un garçon oui un garçon du nom de Magnus, son voisin, son ami d'enfance, son meilleur ami, son petit ami mais qui maintenant est devenu un ex.

Alexander est gay, il ne le cache pas, pas même à sa famille. Il ne leur a jamais caché. Ses parents sont si ouverts d'esprit. Il s'était laissé aller avec lui, il avait laissé un peu de côté ses études pour vivre son histoire d'amour avec Magnus qu'il aime d'une manière qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible, il aurait tout fait pour lui si Magnus lui avait demandé. Il est le seul à l'aimé. Les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour lui ne sont apparemment pas réciproque.

Magnus quant à lui était un élève excentrique sûr de lui est extrêmement beau. Bisexuel affirmé et fier. Ses traits asiatique et ses yeux d'un vert doré en ont fait tombé plus d'un et plus d'une dans son lit ou même derrière la porte des toilettes du lycée. Enfant unique dans une famille assez aisé, il avait dû quitter son pays d'origine l'Indonésie pour suivre ses parents à New-York. Il étudié le design et l'art voulant travaillé dans l'entreprise d'architectures et de design d'intérieur de ses parents espérant en reprendre la tête un jour. Il étudié tout en faisant les quatre cent coup. Il avait une réputation de briseur de cœur. Flirtant, draguant et couchant avec la moitié du lycée, garçons et filles confondus. Mais Magnus ne fait plus ce genre de choses, il a un petit ami, Alexander qui a était son voisin, son ami d'enfance, son meilleur ami pour devenir son Alexander. C'était les plus beaux mois qu'il a vécu avec lui. Alexander était gentil, doux, attentionné et dévoué. Mais Magnus a fait quelques choses d'impardonnable, les vielles habitudes ont la vie dure. Ses hormones d'adolescent ont eu raison de lui et il a perdu son doux garçon aux yeux bleu pour une fille. Oui à cause d'une fille.

Alexander se tient maintenant devant la fenêtre de sa chambre d'étudiant seul en regardant la cours de son nouveau lycée, clairement différente de celle de New-York. S'essuyant les joues pour arrêter le flot de larmes avant de baisser sa manche de pull cachant son pansement fraîchement appliquer sur son poignet, le rendant honteux et coupable de se laisser aller à ce genre de plaisir échappatoire et d'utiliser cette douleur pour faire taire la douleur de son cœur. La douleur qu'il s'inflige ses derniers mois avec sa fidèle lames de rasoir qui est devenue sa seule amie en ce moment. Mais dieu que c'est libérateur, ça fait du bien mais quelques minutes seulement.

_**** retour dans le passé **** _

Alexander et Magnus sont ensemble en secret depuis 6 mois non pas qu'Alexander voulait se cacher, non il s'assume mais le lycée n'est pas si ouvert d'esprit comme le sont ses amis et ses parents. Il ne voulait tout simplement pas subir les moqueries et le harcèlement. Il savait comment se comporter certains élèves dans le lycée et il ne voulait pas le subir, c'est pourquoi il se voyait en secret et Magnus était tout à fait d'accord avec ça subissant lui même quelques moqueries. Après six mois de relation Alexander était prêt à se donné à Magnus son petit-ami, son tout premier petit ami dont il était follement amoureux. Il voulait avoir sa première fois avec lui parce qu'il l'aimait comme un dingue. Il s'était préparé pour passer la nuit avec lui en lui faisant une surprise.

Il arrive chez lui avec son petit sac à dos contenant ses affaires pour la nuit en ne l'ayant pas prévenu de son arrivée après tout c'est le but d'une surprise. Il aurait peut-être dû le prévenir pour ne pas tomber sur ce qu'il va le détruire et le faire chuter en enfer.

Il se sert de la clé que Magnus lui avait offert i peine une semaine pour fêter leurs six mois de relation. Il ne le trouve pas tout de suite, non il le trouve en suivant les sons de grognements et des cris de plaisir. Il s'arrête devant la porte de sa chambre, le cœur au bord des lèvres, les larmes aux yeux mais il ne peux pas douté de Magnus, Magnus ne lui ferait pas ça non?. " _Non ! Magnus ne me ferai pas çà, je lui fait confiance_ " se dit-t-il. Prenant de grandes respirations, il ouvre la porte avec confiance puisque Magnus pour lui ne lui ferait pas ça.

Mais putain que ça fait mal quand il s'aperçoit qu'il a ouvert la porte de l'enfer ! Puisqu'il trouve son petit-ami nu au lit derrière Camille Belcourt entrain de la baiser avec sauvagerie. Il baise la fille qui s'est tapé presque tous les gars du lycée enfin sauf Magnus mais maintenant c'est fait.

-Magnus ? appelle Alec haletant la voix brisées ne retenant pas ses larmes essayant de faire abstraction des cris de plaisir de Camille et le visage tordu de plaisir de son petit-ami.

_" Qu'est-ce que j'ai était stupide, putain que tu es pathétique Lightwood "_ pense-t-il en regardant Magnus se retirer de derrière Belcourt tentant de cacher son sexe recouvert de latex sans grand succès.

Magnus son visage plissé d'effroi et de culpabilité regarde le visage de son petit ami ruisselant de larmes, il se lève pour mettre un pantalon et le rejoindre mais Alec lui tourne déjà le dos ne supportant pas cette vue pour s'enfuir le chagrin coulant sur son visage.

-Alexander ! bébé attends ! Cri Magnus le rattrapant par le poignet pour l'arrêter.

Alexander reste dos à lui et se laisse faire, même si cette main à cet instant le dégoûte lui donne la nausée. Cette main qu'il l'a trahis, cette main qui a touché intimement un autre corps que le sien. Il savoure tout de même une dernière fois et apprécie cette main qu'il ressent sur son poignet, la dernière caresse de Magnus sur lui. Il finit par se dégager doucement de la poigne de Magnus et se dirige vers la porte avec la ferme intention de s'enfuir de cet enfer et de s'enfuir loin de Magnus. S'enfuir oui à cet instant c'est ce qu'il veux être loin de tout, de cette odeur de sexe qui se dégage de Magnus, le visage de Magnus. Il ne veux plus le voir c'est fini, il l'a trahis, trompé et humilié.

-Bébé souffle Magnus les yeux brillants de larmes, comprenant que c'était fini, qu'il avait perdu son petit-ami.

-Pour-pourquoi tu-tu me fais ça ? chuchote Alec à travers ses sanglots déchirants, toujours de dos regardant à travers le trouble de ses larmes sa propre main sur la poignet de la porte.

-Je- je suis désolé Bébé chuchote Magnus la voix tremblante.

-De-depuis combien-combien de temps ça dure ? questionne difficilement Alec a travers ses sanglots essayant d'essuyé ses larmes avec ses manches de pull ses mains tremblantes agrippant le bord de ses manches.

-Alexander souffle Magnus se mordant la lèvre sachant que s'il disait la vérité, il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière.

-S'il te plait Magnus, dis-moi la vérité au moins une fois ? questionne Alec dans un souffle étouffant un sanglot croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine s'apprêtant à entendre ses mots.

-Trois mois ! avoue Magnus dans un murmure la tête baissée de culpabilité et de honte laissant ses larmes coulées lui aussi.

Alexander ne dit rien, il encaisse. Il ne fait que sangloter plus fort, il à l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respiré et c'est le cas. Trois mois putain, les trois derniers mois de leur relation n'étaient que mensonges pendant qu'Alec tombé profondément amoureux de lui, Magnus lui mentait, il baiser Camille. Il finit par se retourner les larmes aux joues refoulant un sanglot et prend la clé de Magnus dans sa poche et la pose de sa main tremblante sur le petit meuble à l'entrée et regarde dans les yeux luisant de Magnus.

-Je suis vraiment un idiot murmure Alexander la voix brisés par le chagrin.

Dès que ses mots sont sortis de la bouche d'Alexander, Magnus a pu voir la tristesse, le mal qui lui a fait, il a même pu voir le cœur de son doux Alexander se briser. Il sait à ce moment-là qu'il a perdu son petit ami pour de bon qu'aucune excuse ne changera rien mais il tente de le retenir se sentant honteux et misérable même d'essayer après ce qu'il a fait.

-Bébé s'il te plait pardon ! pardonne-moi s'il te plait ! pleure Magnus tendant sa main pour prendre celle d'Alexander, mais il secoue la tête de négation et se recule.

-Je-je ne peux pas-je ne peux pas te pardonner ça, je-je t'aime putain Magnus, je t'aime comme un dingue, j'aurais tout fait pour toi ! Finit Alec dans un murmure gémissant incapable de retenir son chagrin avant de regarder Magnus et de s'avancer pour l'embrasser d'un doux baiser une dernière fois partageant leurs larmes. Magnus essaye de le retenir mais il tourne le dos, ses épaules tremblantes de sanglot quittant le loft de Magnus le cœur brisé et humilié.

-Je t'aime aussi bébé murmure Magnus dans le vide regardant la porte fermée du loft les larmes aux joues.

Restant à la porte de son loft la regardant à travers ses larmes, son regard est attiré par le sac à dos qui est rester à la porte, il tombe à genou ramenant le sac sur lui et l'ouvre regardant à l'intérieur pour découvrir les affaires de nuit d'Alec, il ne peux s'empêché de porter le tee-shirt a son nez pour respirer son odeur. Il y aussi un petit sachet comprenant le nécessaire pour ce qu'il avait prévu de faire avec Magnus (préservatifs et lubrifiant). Comprenant en même temps pourquoi Alexander était là. Il remet tout dans le sac, le referme et laisse ses sanglots s'échappés, il se déteste de lui avoir fait ça. A lui à son doux Alexander, il avait toujours été si doux avec lui, et il l'a trahi de la plus horrible des manières.

Il entend Camille sortir de la chambre, il l'avait oublier. Il lève la tête pour la regarder, elle s'était rhabillée et les bras croisés avec un sourire en coin, les yeux terriblement cruelle.

-Tu es vraiment pathétique Bane ! tu croyais que je flirtais avec toi parce que tu me plaisais, je savais que tu étais amoureux de ce Lightwood, mais trop con pour lui avouer, je voulais juste m'amusé à lui brisé le cœur. J'ai réussi apparemment ! ricane-t-elle le regardant toujours assis par terre avec le sac d'Alec contre sa poitrine.

-Dégage de chez moi ! crie-t-il tremblant de rage.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai eu ce que je voulais ! tu n'es pas si bon que ça au pieu de toute façon ! se moque-t-elle avant de tourner les talons laissant Magnus le cœur brisé.

Quand Alexander s'en va pour allait chez son oncle en France il ne prévient personne. Il prend juste quelques affaires et assez d'argent pour l'avion. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé chez son oncle Mickael qu'il prévient ses parents de son départ pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète et leur dit qu'il ne reviendra pas avant longtemps.

Ses parents, ses frères Max et Jace et sa sœur Isabelle sont dévastés de savoir que leur frère était parti et qu'il ne reviendra pas tout de suite, Il a juste laissé une lettre sur sa table de chevet :

_«Maman, Papa, Jace, Izzy et Max_

_Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser d'être parti comme ça mais il le fallait. Il fallait que je parte soigner mon cœur brisé. Parce que Magnus m'a brisé le cœur._

_On se voyait en cachette depuis six mois et je suis tombé amoureux de lui, mais je l'ai trouvé au lit avec quelqu'un d'autre, il me trompait. J'ai le cœur brisé et je suis terriblement humilié, je n'ai jamais ressenti une telle douleur, alors je suis parti. Il faut que je m'éloigne de lui. Je ne peux pas retourner au lycée et le voir. Mais ne lui en voulait pas surtout toi Izzy je sais que c'est ton ami. Continuez à prendre soin de lui et embrasser Aya et Asmodée pour moi._

_Je vous aime_

_Alexander.»_

C'est avec un pas râgeux qu'Izzy se rend au lycée le lendemain matin avec la lettre de son frère à la main. Son ami Magnus avait fait ça a son frère, elle n'était même pas au courant qu'il se voyait, elle était furieuse et Magnus Bane allait faire face à sa colère. Elle le trouve adossé sur son casier la tête baissée.

-Bane ! Hurle-t-elle son visage remplit de larmes de colère s'avançant vers lui.

-Izz- il n'a pas le temps de finir qu'elle le gifle.

**_-Ne parles pas ! Ne dit pas un mot. Il a le cœur brisé. Mon frère_** ** _a le cœur brisé_** ** _Magnus. Comment as-tu pu lui faire ça ? il est parti, mon frère a préféré quitter sa famille à cause de toi !_** Hurle-t-elle avant de jeter la lettre de son frère au visage et de tourner le dos à Magnus. 

****PDV MAGNUS****

Je regarde Isabelle partir, ramassant la lettre qui était tombé par terre, la lisant avec bien du mal, ma vision est brouillée à cause de mes larmes, je pose ma main sur ma bouche quand j'ai fini de lire la lettre étouffant mes sanglots. Je m'écroule le long de mon casier, je m'en fou qui me regarde, je veux juste à cet instant me terré dans un trou et ne plus jamais en ressortir. Je veux Alexander dans mes bras, je veux sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'est mot doux dont seul lui me chuchoté à l'oreille.

Camille m'a charmé, elle flirtait avec moi et on a commencé à se voir plus souvent. Je me suis laissé allé, le désir charnelle a était plus fort que moi. Je n'ai pas pu lui résisté. Le pire c'est que je n'ai pas trompé Alexander qu'une fois, j'ai couché avec elle plusieurs fois. Je suis tomber amoureux d'elle malgré moi. J'étais perdu entre l'aimé elle et Alexander. J'ai était lâche, je n'ai penser qu'a moi. Je ne voulais pas choisir. Je n'avais pas le courage de choisir. Elle n'a fait que joué avec moi et j'ai perdu la seule personne qui m'aimait. J'ai fait la chose la plus horrible qu'il ne soit pas une fois mais pendant trois mois, je lui ai menti pendant trois mois. Alexander ne me pardonnera jamais. J'ai perdu Alexander, le plus dur putain c'est que je l'aime, je suis tombé si vite pour lui. Et il est parti à cause de moi, il a quitté sa famille.

-Putain criais-je dans le couloir avant de me replier sur moi-même pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps.

****PDV ALEC****

Je descends de l'avion sur le sol de l'aéroport d'Orly à Paris. Mon oncle m'a dit qu'il m'attendais à l'aéroport, je passe parmi la foule regardant devant moi pour essayé de trouver le visage de mon oncle Mickael. Quand je le vois, il me regarde et s'avance pour me prendre dans ses bras, je ne peux retenir mes larmes même si j'ai pleurer dans l'avion durant presque tous le voyage j'en ai encore en réserve.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passer ? me questionne mon oncle mais je suis incapable de lui expliquer pour l'instant.

-On va rentrer à la maison et on parle quand tu sera prêt d'accord ? me dit-t-il doucement. J'hoche la tête et on récupèrent ma valise et on se dirigent vers la voiture pour aller chez mon oncle. Je ne profite même pas de la vue de Paris trop perdu dans mes pensées. On arrivent à sa maison, mon oncle vie seule dans un pavillon de banlieue, je ne lui ai jamais connu de femme ou même d'homme quand j'y pense. Le frère de mon père est un homme discret, il a déménager en France pour son travail quand il était jeune mais je n'en sais pas plus. Il me montre ma chambre qui sera mon sanctuaire pour les prochains jours jusqu'a ce que je m'inscrive au lycée pour finir mon année et ensuite la fac.

Plusieurs jours plus tard j'ai enfin la force pour tout lui raconter, il m'écoute avec patience et compassion sans me juger. Ça fait du bien d'en parler mais putain qu'est ce je souffre ! ça fait mal. Me disant que je suis le seul à souffrir alors que lui est certainement dans les bras de Camille au grand jour plus besoin de se cacher maintenant je ne suis plus là.

Et mes parents, mes frères et ma sœur doivent être dévastés que je sois parti, mais je n'avais pas le choix, c'était la seule solution pour moi de ne plus le voir et ne plus en entendre parler.

-Alexander ce que tu vis en ce moment je ne peux imaginer le mal que ça doit te faire et je n'essaierai pas de te dire que tu vas te remettre que tu es encore jeune, ça n'atténuera pas ce que tu ressent. Je peux juste te dire que si tu veux parler de quoi que ce soit je suis là, tu peux me parler de tout déclare Mickael.

-Je sais merci chuchotais-je la tête baissée avant de la lever et de lui sourire tristement.

Mon nouveau lycée est assez agréable, j'ai une chambre seul, mon oncle Mickael m'a inscrit et à payer les frais que je lui rembourserai quand j'aurais un petit job entre les cours parce que je ne veux pas rester enfermer pour ressasser. Mickael ne veux pas de mon argent, il veux que je me concentre sur mes études mais tout est gâché ça coûte trop cher les études d'avocat. Après m'être renseigner j'ai choisi la deuxième option la moins cher mais plus difficile, les études de médecine moins cher parce qu'elle s'étale sur plusieurs années. Mais je sais ce que je veux et j'y arriverais.

****fin du chapitre****

**_J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu ? Faites moi savoir ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plait. Merci._ **


	2. Retour aux sources et désillusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\ MENTION DE DROGUES ET D'ALCOOL MAIS NON DÉTAILLÉ /!\  
> /!\ MENTION SSPT NON DÉTAILLÉ /!\  
> /!\ MENTION AMPUTATION DE MEMBRE NON DÉTAILLÉ /!\

**_* Retour aux sources et désillusion *_ **

_Chaque cœur brisé a crié à un moment ou un autre: «Pourquoi tu ne vois pas qui je suis vraiment? »_

_~ Shannon L. Alder ~_

Alexander rentre à New York au bout de sept ans. Il revient le jour de l'anniversaire de sa mère. Il avait eu un peu de nouvelles de sa famille au cours des dernières années en téléphonant que pour les grandes occasions comme les anniversaires, ne leur disant seulement qu'il allait bien et c'était tout ce qu'il disait. Isabelle lui avait dit qu'elle était toujours amie avec Magnus qu'elle lui avait pardonné malgré ce qu'il avait fait et il lui avait dit qu'il comprenait surtout qu'ils étaient meilleurs amis. Et les parents de Magnus étaient de bons amis avec les siens. Ils se sont vite entendus quand Magnus et ses parents ont emménagés devenant leurs voisins et devenant amis aussi avec les enfants Lightwood. Magnus et Alexander se sont vite bien entendu devenant ami, meilleur ami et petit ami. Quand ils sont rentrés au lycée c'est comme ça qu'ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble. Alexander au début à vu Magnus dragué, flirté avec tous les gars gay et les filles du lycée, ça ne lui poser pas trop de problème, il était seulement ami, mais ça a vite changer quand Alexander a commencé à avoir des sentiments pour son meilleur ami. Et un soir à la bibliothèque du lycée pendant qu'ils révisaient ensemble Magnus l'a embrassé et lui à avouer qu'Alec ne le laisser pas indifférent depuis un moment et voulait commencer une relation, et Alec à accepter étant déjà éperdument amoureux. Au début Alec a cru que Magnus voulait juste le baiser comme il le faisait avec tous ses coups d'un soir mais Magnus n'a jamais essayé d'être plus intime avec Alec au cours de leur relation, il y avait quelques caresses bien sûr mais ça n'allait pas plus loin et ça convenait à Alec puisqu'il n'était pas encore prêt à faire ce genre de choses jusqu'à ce que Alexander se sentent prêt avant de tomber sur Magnus et Camille.

Il revient à New York avec son fils Raphael âgé de trois ans. Il est accompagné de sa meilleure amie Lydia. Ils ont trouvé chacun un appartement grâce à son autre meilleure amie Clary de la fac qui avait déménagé sur New York deux ans plus tôt pour son travail.

Ils sont devant la porte du manoir de ses parents Raf dans les bras de Lydia excité de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. Il ouvre la porte pour entendre les rires et les conversations joyeuses, il reconnait instantanément les rires mais il en fait abstraction. Il s'adosse à la porte de la salle à manger personne ne l'a vu.

-J'ai raté quelque chose ? dit Alexander faisant crier sa mère de surprise qui se lève et va le prendre dans ses bras, son père, ses frères, sa sœur viennent pleurer dans ses bras. Les parents de Magnus sont là aussi et ils viennent le prendre dans ses bras. Aya la mère de Magnus lui prend les joues en coupe et le regarde clairement heureuse de le revoir mais elle finit par le regarder avec tristesse et il comprend bien vite pourquoi. Il aperçoit Magnus assis comme figé et un homme à côté de lui. Isabelle fait les présentations désignant l'homme comme Imasu le petit ami de Magnus. Isabelle lui donne un regard désolé voyant la tristesse de son frère avant qu'Alexander se reprenne et c'est avec amertume et le cœur serré qu'il sert la main d'imasu. Il ne fait qu'hoché la tête ne montrant aucune émotion vers Magnus qui lui répond avec les yeux larmoyants et un sourire triste.

-Tu nous présentes ? demande Isabelle regardant la femme qui a un petit garçon dans ses bras, il se retourne vers Lydia pour prendre son fils dans ses bras et la fait avancer dans la salle à manger.

-Bien tout le monde ! je vous présente mon fils Raphael et ma meilleur amie Lydia présente Alec pressant un baiser dans le cou de son fils qui lui rend avec un petit rire. Lydia est saluée par tout le monde sauf Magnus qui reste à l'écart regardant la scène avec des yeux tristes.

-Salut dit doucement Maryse qui était à côté d'Alec en tendant la main au petit Raphael qui lui prend doucement et la secoue comme un grand la faisant rire ainsi qu'Alec.

-Passez à table! je vous apporte à boire dit Robert les yeux brillants sa main sur l'épaule d'Alec.

-Pas d'alcool pour moi papa dit doucement Alec regardant son père dans les yeux.

-D'accord ! répond Robert mais ne pousse pas Alec lui répond avec un sourire de gratitude.

-Allez ! raconte-nous ce que tu as fait pendant 7 ans je veux tous savoir ! dit Jace avec excitation faisant rire Alec alors qu'il s'assied à la table en face de Magnus grimaçant quand il pose Raf sur ses jambes gagnant un froncement de sourcil de Magnus et de Lydia qui s'installe à sa droite.

-Papa ? chuchote Raphael dans le torse de son père.

-Oui mon bébé ? demande Alec regardant le visage de son fils.

-Je suis fatigué murmure Raphael.

-D'accord repose toi dit doucement Alec qui passe sa main dans les cheveux de Raphael.

-Je vais chercher le sac dans la voiture déclare Lydia ce à quoi Alec lui murmure " _merci_ " elle lui sourit en se levant en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Alec qui lève le regard pour voir Magnus le regarder avec intensité. Alec déglutit et détourne le regard assez vite. Lydia revient rapidement avec le sac et sors le doudou de Raphael qui est un linge blanc et une tétine. Alec le garde dans ses bras en lui mettant la tétine dans sa bouche avant de couvrir son visage avec le linge et de bien l'installé sur sa poitrine le berçant un peu l'aidant à s'endormir. Il lève la tête pour voir les visages attendris.

-Alors raconte ! s'impatiente Isabelle les yeux flamboyant d'excitation faisant sourire Alec.

-Attends fils, je m'excuse de demander ça mais je -je croyais que - commence Robert en regardant Raphael dans les bras de son fils essayant de demander comment il a eu Raphael.

-J'ai adopté Raf papa dit Alec dans un souffle.

-Ok souffle-t-il les sourcils froncés.

-Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, pas de femme en vue, je suis toujours gay à cent pour cent déclare Alec pour taquiner son père qui sourit faisant rire Lydia et tout le monde autour de lui sauf Imasu qui roule des yeux.

-A mon grand désarroi ! je confirme minaude Lydia ce à quoi elle gagne un coup d'épaule de la part d'Alec qui lui offre un visage faussement dégoûté en la regardant ce à quoi elle explose de rire le faisant rire aussi de leur taquinerie gagnant les rires de Magnus et de sa fratrie.

-Par où commencer ? demande Alec le nez plissé en caressant la tête de son fils l'aidant à s'endormir.

-Par le début ? pourquoi pas tes études mon chéri ? questionne Maryse.

-Ben, j'ai voulu continué en France mes études pour devenir avocat ce que j'avais choisi ici mais ça coûté trop cher dit Alec légèrement stressé d'avoir déçu ses parents d'avoir changé de branche lui qui avait toujours voulu être avocat.

-Comment ça ? questionne Jace

-Le prix d'un trimestre en France correspond a un semestre ici explique Alec

-Merde ! jure Jace les yeux écarquillés.

-Jace gronde doucement Robert à l'entente de l'injure pointant Raf dans les bras d'Alec.

-Pardon s'excuse Jace tout penaud.

-Il dort, ne t'inquiètes pas répond doucement Alec avec un doux sourire.

-Mais tu voulais faire avocat tu as abandonné alors ? questionne Robert

Alec regarde son père en se mordant la lèvre pour éviter les larmes, il avait clairement déçu ses parents, il ne répond pas, il ne fait qu'hocher la tête avant de détourner le regard pour le planter dans celui de Magnus qui détourne le regard de culpabilité pour baisser les yeux sur la table.

-Fils si tu crois que tu nous as déçu ce n'est pas le cas tu le sais ? Dit doucement Robert

-Je—commence Alec clairement soulagé d'entendre çà.

-Fils quoi que tu fasses on sera toujours fier de toi dit sincèrement Maryse.

-Même si je vous dis que je suis un Dom dans un club BDSM taquine Alec regardant les yeux de ses parents s'écarquillés gagnant des halètements autour de lui.

Lydia lui frappe le bras ce qui suffit à le faire exploser de rire suivi de ses parents et des autres sauf Imasu qui croise les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Dans quoi tu t'es spécialisé là-bas ? questionne doucement Asmodée après s'être repris de son rire.

-Dans la médecine, tu me connais, je savais ce que je voulais ! commence-t-il faisant un clin d'œil à Asmodée qui hoche la tête avec un petit rire gagnant des hochements de tête et des petits rires aussi le connaissant studieux ils ne doutaient pas de sa réussite.

-Alors du coup, j'ai eu mon diplôme assez vite, j'ai fait un stage dans un hôpital français en tant qu'urgentiste et j'ai eu l'opportunité de m'enrôler dans l'armée en tant que médecin mais après une blessure j'ai dû rentrer continue-t-il déglutissant regardant les visages devant lui sentant l'atmosphères s'assombrir.

-Fils que veux-tu dire par blessure ? questionne Robert les sourcils froncés.

Alec souffle un coup avant de déglutir et de regarder Lydia lui demandant de l'aide

-J'ai rencontré Alec a l'armée on a été déployer en même temps en Afghanistan lui en tant que médecin et moi en tant qu'infirmière et un jour on a appelé un médecin pour un blesser de notre escadron et Alec est venu. On n'a pas vu les insurgés venir vers nous ils ont envoyé plusieurs grenades sa à exploser autour de nous. Alec a était gravement touché déglutit Lydia retenant difficilement ses larmes regardant Alec qui avait concentré son regard sur le visage de son fils.

-Il a été amputer de sa jambe droite dit doucement Lydia les larmes aux joues qu'Alec vient essuyer avec sa main avant de l'embrasser dans les cheveux.

-Mon dieu ! pleure Maryse de même que Robert, izzy et Max pleure dans les bras de Jace, tans dis que Magnus renifle dans ses mains la main de son père sur son épaule alors que la mére de Magnus étouffe un sanglot dans sa main et Imasu regarde la scène d'un air blasé levant les yeux au ciel.

-J'ai une prothèse, et des séquelles musculaires mais avec Lydia on ouvre un dispensaire, on va fonctionner sur la base du volontariat, récolter des dons pour les redistribuer a des autres associations qui aide les vétérans qui subisse le SSPT, moi en tant que médecin et Lydia en tant qu'infirmière on souhaite tous les deux les accompagner comme j'aurais voulu qu'il en soit de même pour moi dit doucement Alec.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu ? demande doucement Maryse essuyant ses larmes.

-Ce n'était pas facile Maman, après l'amputation et la rééducation j'étais perdu et dévaster, j'avais perdu une partie de moi. J'avais perdu ma vie ce pourquoi j'avais travaillé si dur pour arriver ou j'en étais et j'ai fait le con, je me suis laisser tomber dans l'alcool, la drogue , j'ai fini par être viré de l'armée, j'ai dû aller en cure pendant un an quand j'en suis sorti je voulais quelque chose qui me garde sur terre mais je ne savais pas quoi jusqu'au jour où je suis tombé sur mon bébé raconte Alec la voix tremblante baissant les yeux cachant son visage pour cacher ses larmes. Mais ça lui fait du bien d'en parler à sa famille, il sait qu'ils ne le jugeront pas.

Un silence de plomb tombe on peut entendre les reniflements.

-Hé bien merde tu n'as pas fait les choses à moitié s'exclame Jace essuyant ses larmes tentant d'alléger le silence pesant gagnant le rire larmoyant d'Alec reconnaissant de son frère d'avoir détendu l'atmosphère bientôt suivi de ceux de max et isabelle et les sourires larmoyants. Ils discutent un moment de sujet un peu plus joyeux avant que Raf ne se réveil sur le rire de son père.

-Papa ? chuchote Raf se redressant pour regarder son père.

-Oh on t'a réveillé bébé ? demande doucement Alec repoussant une mèche de cheveux du front de son fils.

-c'est ton rire qui m'a réveillé papa glousse Raf suivi de celui de son père.

-Désolé bébé rit Alec lui mordillant le cou ce à quoi Raf explose de rire.

-J'ai un peu faim papa avoue Raf en chuchotant n'osant pas demander, avant qu'Alec ne demande à sa mère, Maryse ayant entendu se lève rapidement pour servir le dîner. Ils partagent le repas ensemble dans des discussions joyeuses.

Sauf qu'Alexander est trop distrait et perdu, il se laisse à regarder Magnus qui est en grande discussion avec son petit ami Imasu. Magnus qui écoute et regarde Imasu parler avec admiration. Il se demande si Magnus l'a déjà regardé comme ça, il regarde Imasu planté un baiser sur les lèvres de Magnus qui répond à son baiser bien évidemment. Pourquoi il ne le ferais pas c'est son petit ami. Même après tant d'années, il aurait pensé que ça ferait moins mal de le revoir, voir Magnus qui a avancé dans sa vie amoureuse alors que lui en a était incapable. Le simple fait de le regarder ravive de vieux sentiments et des douleurs qu'il avait cru qu'il ne ressentirai plus jamais à tel point que son ancienne lame de rasoir lui manque en ce moment. Il ne sent pas la larme qui coule sur sa joue, mais au moment où il s'en aperçoit c'est trop tard, il a toujours son regard sur Magnus qui le regarde ses yeux pleins de larmes lui aussi.

Il se lève d'un bond renversant sa chaise s'excusant auprès de ses parents et de tout le monde en récupérant Raf qui était assis avec Max discutant de manga, il préfère partir, c'est trop. Il est suivi de Lydia qui ne dit pas un mot qui avait vu l'échange de Magnus et Imasu. Elle avait regardé la larme coulée sur la joue de son meilleur ami. Elle regarde juste Magnus avec déception ne se souciant pas des autres personnes autour d'elle qui la regarde avec émotion voyant les larmes de Lydia. Eux aussi avait vu les larmes d'Alec tout le monde les avaient vu et elle dit ses mots à Magnus, ses mots qu'il n'oubliera pas.

-Il est revenu pour toi ! dit t-elle en le regardant avant de regarder Imasu.

Elle secoue la tête et se retourne pour rejoindre Alec qui installe son fils Raphael dans la voiture le visage pleins de larmes. Il ne parle pas ce soir-là, il s'occupe seulement de son fils. Ça ne sert à rien d'en parler, il n'y a plus rien à dire. Il se rend compte qu'il a était idiot encore une fois d'espérer au bout de 7 ans. Bien sûr Magnus ne serai pas resté seul et c'est de sa faute c'est lui qui n'a pas su garder Magnus. Il n'a pas le droit de lui en vouloir mais ça n'empêche pas la douleur de sa poitrine et cette jalousie qu'il ressent s'imaginant Imasu dans les bras de Magnus.

_**** PDV MAGNUS**** _

Je suis toujours assis dans la salle à manger regardant la porte, une horrible sensation de culpabilité m'envahis. Alexander, mon doux Alexander est revenu pour moi et moi je suis là à me pavané devant lui avec mon petit ami du moment, parce que oui Imasu est juste là parce que je me sentais seul et Imasu m'avait dragué dans un bar un soir de déprime, un soir ou Alexander me manquait atrocement, il me manquait plus que les autres jours parce que c'était la date anniversaire ou moi et Alexander on s'était embrasser pour la première fois. Et Imasu est arrivé ça tomber bien, je ne voulais pas être seul c'est pourquoi je suis avec Imasu. Mes parents n'étaient pas d'accord pour que je vienne à l'anniversaire de Maryse avec quelqu'un mais j'en ai fait qu'à ma tête. Je ne les ai pas écoutés. _"Que je suis con putain_ !"

Alexander était ici assis en face de moi j'ai du mal à réaliser qu'il était là ! Mon dieu, il est tellement beau, au lycée il était déjà magnifique mais là il ressemble à un dieu grec. Et ses yeux toujours aussi intenses, toujours aussi bleu. Et dire qu'il était à moi. Il y'a sept ans en lisant la lettre dans le couloir du lycée j'ai réalisé que je l'avais perdu pour de bon. J'ai couru après Isabelle je lui ai tout dit, elle était en colère contre moi mais encore plus envers Camille qui s'est joué de moi. J'ai dû la calmer elle voulait aller lui régler son compte. On a beaucoup parler avec Isabelle, j'ai été chez ses parents aussi pour leur expliquer son père était furieux et je le comprends son fils est parti à cause de moi. Ils ne m'ont pas rejeté comme je les pensé. Alors ils m'ont passé un savon comme il l'aurait fait avec leur fils, j'ai fini par m'effondré dans les bras de Maryse. J'ai pleuré pendant longtemps, je me sentais malade, impuissant, je voulais le revoir pour m'expliquer, ça n'excusait pas ce que j'avais fait mais je voulais qu'il sache que je l'aimais. Mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de lui dire. Je voulais aller en France pour le voir mais ses parents me l'ont interdit, ils m'ont dit de lui laisser du temps et que ce que j'avais fait était grave que ce n'était pas une simple bêtise. Et là il est là s'enfuyant encore à cause de moi. Je le regarde partir avant que Lydia m'avoue qu'il était revenu pour moi. Je me sens terriblement malade, on se retrouve et en même pas deux heures je lui fais mal comme la première fois.

Putain et Imasu qui me tire jusqu'à la voiture, je me dégage de lui, j'en ai assez de moi et d'Imasu. Et Imasu sait qui est Alexander pour moi je lui ai raconter je me suis confié à lui.

-Laisse-moi Imasu ! c'est fini dis-je me dégageant de lui.

-Quoi Magnus à cause de lui ? grogne-t-il.

-Non à cause de moi ! répondis-je en ouvrant ma voiture.

-Il revient et hop tu me largues ? siffle Imasu me retenant par le bras alors je m'apprêtais à monter dans ma voiture.

-Oui, je les déjà fait assez souffrir et je veux qu'il me revienne dis-je en me dégageant de sa poigne encore une fois.

-N'importe quoi, tu crois qu'il va te reprendre avec ce que tu as fait ? ricane-t-il m'agaçant au plus au point et de toute façon je n'ai pas à m'expliquer avec lui.

-Oui je ferai tout pour qu'il me pardonne, et de toute façon je n'ai pas à m'expliquer avec toi m'écriais-je en montant dans ma voiture.

-Tu es sérieux ? crache-t-il en m'empêchant de fermer la portière.

-Oui laisse-moi maintenant Imasu, c'est fini ! répondis-je en fermant la portière alors qu'il la lâcher. Je démarre la voiture et sors de l'allée du manoir pour rentrer au loft. C'est dégueulasse pour Imasu il n'y est pour rien, mais je ne peux pas être avec lui alors que mon cœur appartient déjà à quelqu'un d'autre. Imasu s'en remettra.

_\---fin de chapitre---_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le syndrome de stress post-traumatique (SSPT) est une maladie mentale qui résulte souvent de l'exposition à un événement traumatisant lié à la mort. »
> 
> Le syndrome de stress post-traumatique ou état de stress post-traumatique désigne l'ensemble des symptômes qui surgissent lorsqu'une personne a été confrontée à un événement tragique, soudain et traumatisant.


	3. Grande ouverture et nouvelle désillusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " La vie est une grande désillusion ".
> 
> ~OSCAR WILDE~

La semaine d'Alexander s'est passer comme il l'espérait, gardant son esprit et ses émotions loin de Magnus. Alec avait inscrit Raf à l'école commençant avec excitation sa première année en maternelle. Alexander et Lydia avait finaliser l'ouverture du dispensaire, il n'avait plus qu'à ouvrir les lieux "Lightwood&Branwell Institut " les tracts de publicité avait été distribué. L'ouverture se faisait demain soir autour d'un dîner, ils avaient invité plusieurs représentants d'association tel que l'association alcoolique anonyme et les associations aidant les personnes souffrant de SSPT. Des vétérans qui s'étaient réfugier dans des moyens d'échappé à la douleur avec des moyens que lui-même avait utilisé tel que l'alcool ou la drogue.

-Raf tu es prêt ? Cri Alec de la cuisine finissant son café.

-Oui papa regarde s'exclame raf tout fier de lui pour s'être habillé tout seul tout en entrant dans la cuisine avec son sac d'école.

-Super fils s'exclame Alec à son tour lui prenant la main pour sortir de l'appartement.

Il l'installe dans la voiture et passe chez Lydia la récupérer puisqu'il à garder sa voiture pour éviter de faire des aller-retours, elle attend devant chez elle en les voyant arriver elle s'avance et monte dans la voiture.

-On fait comme on a dit ? Questionne Alec comme salutation tout en s'engageant de nouveau sur la route.

-Bonjour Alec ! je vais bien et toi ? Taquine Lydia pour essayer de le déstressé mais ça ne fonctionne pas.

-Lydia ! grogne Alec clairement sur les nerfs.

-Hé du calme ! Ça va allait, mais oui on dépose raf à l'école et après on va à l'institut préparer la salle pour demain dit Lydia

-Oui papa ça va allait confirme Raf, Alec hoche la tête et le regarde dans le rétroviseur son fils lui adresse un grand sourire

-Ok souffle Alec souriant à Raf puis à Lydia.

Il dépose Raf à l'école avant de se diriger vers l'institut.

Arrivée à l'institut, il se dirige vers la salle où se tiendra le dîner, en arrivant il s'attaque à la disposition des tables et des nappes, Lydia quant à elle téléphone aux invités pour avoir confirmation de leur présence au dîner. Il allait se mettre en route pour installer les chaises quand Lydia vient en trombe lui disant que le DJ qui devait s'occupé de l'ambiance s'était désister le faisant grogner de colère, ça commence bien, il tient beaucoup à ce que cette soirée se passe bien, pour que la publicité et le bouche à oreille fonctionnent.

-Je vais appeler Izzy, elle connait peut-être quelqu'un qui pourrait le remplacer dis rapidement Alec en sortant son téléphone de son jean.

Il téléphone à sa sœur qui lui dit effectivement qu'elle connait quelqu'un mais lui dit qu'il ne va pas aimer l'idée, il ne répond pas, il a trop besoin de cette personne. Il l'attend elle n'a pas besoin de l'adresse puisqu'ils savent sa famille est invité pour le dîner ainsi que Magnus et ses parents espérant de se servir de leur réseau grâce à leur entreprise d'événement dans laquelle Magnus travail aussi pour qu'ils puissent faire parler de l'association autour d'eux.

Il est en train d'installé les voilures qui recouvre les fenêtres de l'institut ajoutant une touche cocooning quand il entend plusieurs pas venir vers lui, il descend de l'échelle avec prudence ayant ressenti une légère douleur à sa cuisse lui faisant rappeler qu'il n'a pas pris ses médicaments depuis plusieurs jours avec cette semaine charger il avait complètement oublier.

-Alec c'est beau ! S'exclame isabelle regardant la salle, il se retourne pour voir Isabelle accompagné de nul autre qu'Imasu et de Magnus. Imasu qui le regarde avec un sourire en coin le mettant sur les nerfs plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. Il hoche la tête pour les saluer et s'abaisse pour ramasser le reste de voilures par terre cachant sa colère.

-Izzy salue-t-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

-Imasu peut remplacer ton DJ, il en est un en fait explique-t-elle rapidement.

-Bien merci Izzy remercie-t-il cachant sa colère, elle n'y est pour rien elle cherche juste à l'aider et il lui en est reconnaissant tout de même.

Il se retourne en grimaçant faisant signe à Imasu de le suivre lui faisant voir le matériel.

-Tu sais comment ça marche ! Dit Alec à Imasu avant de le laisser seul sans attendre aucune réponse, il retourne voir Izzy qui discute avec Magnus quand il voit Lydia courir vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? S'exclame-t-il de colère sa voix résonnant dans les murs de la salle.

-Je-je suis désolé Alec, je- le traiteur à valider c'est ok ! Bégaye Lydia face à l'explosion de colère de son meilleur ami.

-Merde ! Pardon Lydia ! excuse-moi ! s'excuse-t-il penaud la prenant dans ses bras avant de reculer fermant les yeux avant de s'asseoir massant sa cuisse.

-Alexander ? Questionne Magnus s'agenouillant devant lui posant sa main sur son mollet le visage inquiet. Alec ouvre les yeux se perdant dans ceux de Magnus. Isabelle et Lydia s'éloignent pour les laisser seul.

-Alexander ? Répète Magnus frottant son mollet pour attirer son attention le faisant sursauter.

-Je vais bien souffle Alec se redressant un peu grimaçant de douleur, il ne peut taire un gémissement de douleur passé la barrière de ses lèvres tout en frottant sa cuisse douloureuse.

-Je peux t'aider à installer avec Lydia si tu veux pour- commence timidement Magnus avant de se faire couper

-Magnus ? Appel Imasu revenant vers Magnus qui se relève au son de la voix d'Imasu, Imasu l'attrape en l'embrassant a pleine bouche devant Alec qui pousse un souffle tremblant se relevant avant de se rattraper à la table.

-Alec cri Lydia courant vers lui avec Isabelle pour l'aider à se stabiliser.

-C'est bon merci Lydia dit-il la faisant relâcher en embrassant le front de sa sœur qui sent les larmes de son frère qui tombent sur sa joue, lui amenant les larmes aux yeux aussi.

Il sort de la salle en boitillant, quand il hors de vue Lydia se retourne vers Magnus et Imasu le visage et les yeux remplit de colère.

-J'espère que tu es content Magnus crache-t-elle.

-Lydia souffle Magnus se dégageant d'Imasu encore abasourdi de ce que Imasu avait fait.

-Tais-toi ! Qu'est ce qui t'amuses à le faire souffrir comme ça ? putain ! Cri-t-elle après Magnus.

Isabelle les lèvres pincées regardant Magnus même si c'est son ami et qu'il n'y est pour rien puisque c'est Imasu qui l'a embrassé mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'être en colère contre lui, il a déjà fait souffrir son frère et il le fait encore maintenant. Et elle s'en veut aussi d'avoir amené Imasu ici.

-S'il ne supporte pas de voir Magnus faire sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre, il n'a qu'à repartir d'où il vient ! Crache Imasu faisant grogner Magnus de colère en lui lançant un regard noir, c'est la goutte de trop pour Lydia elle regarde Magnus avec rage laissant ses larmes coulées.

-Tu es le chanceux dans l'histoire Magnus, tout le mal que tu as fait et c'est toi qui t'en sors heureux. Je l'ai poussé à rentrer, il n'arrêté pas de parler de toi, il t'a pardonné tu sais même après ce que tu lui as fait, ça à mit du temps mais il a réussi à te pardonner, il était tellement heureux dans l'avion rien qu'à l'idée qu'il allait te revoir et - et -

Lydia ne continue pas elle ne fait que sangloter croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine elle est rejointe par Isabelle qui lui frotte le dos comprenant que son frère et elle ont un lien fort. Lydia souffle un coup pour essayer de se reprendre et elle continue en regardant Magnus droit dans les yeux, elle voit les larmes de Magnus mais elle s'en fiche il faut qu'il comprenne.

-Il va me détester de te l'avoir dit mais tu dois le savoir Magnus, Alec n'a jamais rencontrer personne, il ne sait jamais donner, j'ai essayé de le faire sortir, de le faire aller à des rendez-vous, mais tu sais ce qu'il me disait à chaque fois ? " _non Lydia, c'est Magnus c'est tout, je ne peux pas lui faire ça ! Ça sera_ _toujours Magnus"_ dit-t-elle avant de secouer la tête essuyant ses larmes. Elle finit par reculer pour sortir de la salle rejoignant son meilleur ami.

Magnus s'éloigne pour s'asseoir le visage dans ses mains pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. " _Pourquoi Imasu a fait ça ?_ " Pense-t-il. Ils ne sont même plus ensemble, il a rompu avec Imasu après le dîner d'anniversaire de Maryse, il l'a appelé juste ce matin quand Alec a appelé pour avoir de l'aide, il était avec isabelle en train de boire un café quand elle a eu l'appel et il savait qu'Imasu pourrait aider mais s'était clairement une erreur.

-Dégage Imasu ! crache isabelle essuyant ses larmes à son tour et en se retournant vers lui détachant son regard de son ami.

-Quoi ? Questionne Imasu les sourcils froncés.

-Je trouverais quelqu'un d'autre pour ce soir tu en a assez fait ! déclare-t-elle avec colère.

-C'est à Magnus de décider c'est lui qui m'a appelé répond-t -il avec colère.

-Oubli moi Imasu ! Déclare Magnus en se redressant essuyant ses larmes.

-Magnus s'il te plait ! Tente Imasu pour l'amadouer

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? On n'est même plus ensemble grogne Magnus en se levant.

-Je suis amoureux de toi Magnus avoue Imasu s'avançant vers Magnus qui recule

-Arrête ! C'est des conneries laisse-moi tranquille crache-t-il avant de tourner les talons pour sortir dehors mais s'arrête quand il voit Alec dans les bras de Lydia alors qu'il sangloter dans l'épaule de Lydia lui faisant redoubler ses larmes. Isabelle qui l'avait suivi voit aussi la scène, les larmes aux yeux elle fait sortir Magnus se dirigeant vers le café à côté de l'institut.

Alec remercie Lydia et tente de reprendre ses esprits pour se concentrer uniquement sur la préparation du dîner. Il ne parle pas le reste de la journée, il appel juste Jace pour lui demander son aide pour savoir s'il connait un DJ, son frère lui dit que oui, qu'il ne s'inquiète pas qu'il gère. Il envoie un sms à sa sœur pour lui dire qu'il avait un DJ, il la remercie de son aide. Après avoir fini, il se dirige avec Lydia vers la sortie quand il voit Jace entrer avec un jeune homme a lunette avec lui.

-Alec c'est Simon Lewis un ami du lycée, il se débrouille pas mal niveau sono et tout explique rapidement Jace en faisant les présentations.

-Ok c'est cool, je n'avais aucune option déclare Alec en le prenant son frère dans ses bras.

-Ouais fait moi confiance, il assure ! Affirme Jace en relâchant son frère.

-Ravie de te rencontrer je suis Alec et c'est Lydia la cofondatrice de l'association présente Alec en montrant son amie

-Ok enchanté répond Simon avec un sourire poli envers les deux.

-Revient demain dans l'après-midi je te montrerai l'installation parce que là j'avoue je suis épuisé souffle Alec gardant l'information pour lui "épuiser physiquement et émotionnellement".

-Oui bien sur accepte rapidement Simon.

-Ça va aller frérot ? Questionne Jace les sourcils froncés

-Oui t'inquiètes ! une bonne nuit de sommeil et je serais comme neuf ricane Alec tapotant l'épaule de son frère.

-Ok Allez, cool a demain salue Jace avant de sortir de l'institut avec Simon.

Alec se dirige vers la voiture Lydia conduit sentant l'état de fatigue de son meilleur ami. Il récupère raf a la garderie et rentre à l 'appart il se douche, pendant que Lydia préparer le diner avant de passer à table et de se nicher dans le canapé avec son fils pour regarder un film tans dis que Lydia va se coucher épuiser elle aussi ne rentrant pas chez elle ne voulant pas qu'Alec la raccompagne dans son état de fatigue. Il finit par coucher raf qui s'est endormi sur sa poitrine il le couche partant se coucher lui aussi s'en oublier le rituel qui lui brise le cœur à chaque fois, le rituel ou il doit enlever sa prothèse pour pouvoir dormir.

Tout est prêt pour le dîner, le traiteur doit apporter le buffet dans quelques minutes et tout est prêt. Il est prêt lui aussi portant un costume noire simple sans cravate chemise blanche ouverte de trois boutons pour un effet décontracter. Lydia porte une robe de soirée rouge, ses cheveux en chignon simple mais élégant et son bébé porte un costume comme celui de son père. Il se tient à l'entrée pour accueillir les représentant des associations sa famille et les Bane ainsi que Magnus sont arrivés, c'est Lydia qui les a dirigés vers la salle pour le diner, Simon est là aussi, il peut entendre une douce musique dans la salle détendant l'atmosphère. Il voit un homme dans un costume sombre et simple sans cravate lui aussi, il s'avance vers lui avec un sourire poli

-Monsieur Lightwood? Demande l'homme avec un sourire.

-Oui c'est bien moi répond Alec avec un sourire poli.

-Enchanté, je suis Luke Garroway Président de l'association Alcoolique Anonyme de Brooklyn se présente-t-il en lui tendant sa main.

-Enchanté Monsieur Garroway, ravi que vous soyez présent ce soir pour l'ouverture, je vous présente Lydia Branwell la cofondatrice présente Alec rendant la poignet de main à Luke.

-Enchanté miss Branwell et je ne l'aurais pas manqué Mr Lightwood répond Luke avec un sourire.

-Vous voulez me suivre et rejoindre le reste des invités ? Questionne poliment Lydia ce à quoi Luke hoche la tête avant de suivre Lydia il est bientôt suivi d'un couple une femme assez belle et un homme assez grand avec un air grincheux et grognon.

-Je suis Alec Lightwood se présente-t-il en tendant sa main qui présente à la femme ensuite à l'homme qui y répondent poliment.

-Catarina Loss et voici mon mari Ragnor Fell les présidents de l'association LOSS&FELL drogue et addiction présente-t-elle.

-Ravie de vous rencontrer déclare-t-il.

Il les emmène en salle de réception les présentant au reste des invités, il y a quelques vétérans qui ont était invites par les représentants des associations, ils sont à une petite cinquantaine, il aperçoit son fils qui est sur les genoux de Magnus, Isabelle qui lorgne le DJ le faisant sourire en coin, elle est incorrigible, elle n'a pas changé de ses années lycée. Il les rejoint pour aller embrasser son fils, il jette un coup d'œil ses parents et ceux de Magnus sont en grande conversations avec les représentants.

-Raf ? Appel Alec s'approchant de la table déboutonnant sa veste de costume ce à quoi raf se retourne des genoux de Magnus pour sourire à son père qui lui rend, isabelle lui intime de s'asseoir avec eux un moment voyant l'état de fatigue de son frère qui accepte volontiers. Soufflant il s'assois lourdement a cote de Magnus la seule place de libre avant de recevoir Raf sur ses genoux refoulant un grognement quand raf tape sa cuisse sans le faire exprès gagnant un froncement de sourcil inquiet de la part de Magnus, Alec lui sourit cachant sa douleur derrière son sourire et embrasse son fils dans les cheveux.

-Ça a l'air de bien se passer ? Questionne isabelle regardant autour d'elle.

-Oui ça fait plaisir après tout ce travail c'est une bonne récompense déclare doucement Alec

-Toi et Lydia vous pouvez en être fier souffle doucement Magnus en le regardant intensément.

-Merci murmure Alec en le regardant avec la même intensité.

-Claryyy cri raf au-dessus l'épaule de son père le faisant sursauter.

-Raf cri-t-elle en retour s'avançant vers eux alors qu'Alec se retourne les larmes aux yeux.

-Clary souffle Alec en posant raf par terre le regardant aller dans les bras de Clary, il se lève se stabilisant avec sa main sur la table, Magnus se lève pour le soutenir le voyant s'appuyer contre la table regardant ses larmes sur les joues d'Alec le faisant sourire.

-Bébé souffle telle prenant Alec de son bras libre avec raf avec elle faisant attention de ne pas l'écraser.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Questionne-t-il prenant ses joues en coupe pour la regarder dans les yeux essuyant ses larmes de ses pouces.

-Je n'aurais pas manqué ce grand jour, ce jour important pour toi bébé ! déclare-t-elle en gloussant.

Il la reprend dans ses bras n'en revenant pas qu'elle soit là. Il l'invite à la table présentant sa sœur et Magnus, elle regarde Magnus les lèvres pincées ce à quoi Alec la pousse contre l'épaule levant les yeux au ciel voyant son côté protecteur faisant glousser isabelle. Il la présente au reste de sa famille. Ils partagent un verre sans alcool Alec n'ayant pas voulu tenter les vétérans qui sont encore en soin tout en partageant une discussion joyeuse avec tout le monde.

Le dîner se termine à la joie d'Alec qui est fatigué et sa cuisse est douloureuse. Il dit au-revoir à Clary lui promettant de passer la voir prochainement. Il raccompagne sa famille et les Bane avant de retourner dans la salle. Il est seul dans la salle avec Magnus qui l'aide à ranger les chaises tans dis que Lydia et Raf sont partie raccompagner le reste des invités. Mais Alec doit s'asseoir au bout d'un moment, il commence à ressentir la fatigue de cette longue journée, il n'arrête pas se frotter sa cuisse, il commence à trembler fermant les yeux pour contrôler son souffle, sa cuisse lui fait mal et il a l'impression que toute sa jambe lui fait mal même si elle n'est plus là.

-Tu vas bien ? Chuchote Magnus ayant vu Alec frotter sa jambe

-J'ai mal répond Alec sur le même ton, ça ne sert à rien de cacher qu'il a mal.

-Tu as des médicaments pour te soulager ? questionne doucement Magnus qui s'est agenouillé devant lui.

-Oui, mais-mais je les ai oubliés pleure finalement Alec à bout de nerfs se sentant vulnérable et si faible dans l'un de ses moments ou la douleur a raison de lui, baissant la tête appuyant son coude sur la table pour poser sa tête dans sa main essayant de cacher ses larmes. Magnus se déplace pour se mettre à côté d'Alec.

-Ne pleure pas bébé ça va aller murmure Magnus le cœur brisé de voir la douleur d'Alec sa main sur la cuisse d'Alec la frottant doucement alors qu'Alec l'avait déplacé pour prendre son visage pour pleurer dans ses mains. Magnus déplace la tête d'Alec dans son cou câlinant sa nuque pendant un moment.

-Je veux rentrer murmure Alec au bout de quelques minutes dans le cou de Magnus.

-Tu vas arriver à marcher ? Questionne doucement Magnus sa main caressant la nuque d'Alec.

-Je crois murmure Alec en hochant la tête

Il se lève pour s'écrouler dans un cri dans les bras de Magnus qui le rattrape dans ses bras.

-Alec cri Lydia revenant avec raf

-Il est épuisé et il a mal explique Magnus soutenant Alec.

-Faut rentrer pour qu'il prenne ses médicaments déclare Lydia rapidement.

Alec essaie d'avancer mais il en est incapable, Magnus le porte dans un mouvement rapide en style marié faisant attention à sa cuisse, Alec pose sa tête dans son épaule se laissant aller. Magnus le sort rapidement de la salle jusqu'à la voiture, Lydia prend la voiture avec raf qui pleure d'inquiétude pour son père.

-Raf murmure Alec alors que Magnus l'installe à l'arrière de sa voiture

-Il est avec Lydia elle s'en occupe ne t'inquiètes pas explique doucement Magnus sa main sur la joue d'Alec qui hoche la tête fermant les yeux.

Il aide Alec à sortir de la voiture et le reprend dans ses bras pour aller à l'appart, Lydia lui donne ses médicaments qu'il prend avant de s'allonger dans le canapé avec Raf a côté de lui qui pleure d'inquiétudes, il tend la main a Raf l'amenant à lui et l'embrasse sur le front.

-Ça va bébé ça va passer murmure-t-il ses yeux papillonnant de fatigue

-Dors papa je reste là pleure raf

-On va te mettre au lit, tu dormiras mieux dit Lydia qui revient de la cuisine avec une bouteille d'eau.

Il se redresse pour s'asseoir Lydia et Magnus l'aide à rejoindre la chambre raf à la suite

Il baisse son pantalon découvrant sa prothèse, il s'en fou qui regarde il est tellement fatigué

-Lydia pleure Alec tremblant, il n'arrive pas à l'enlever les médocs commence à rendre sa vision floue, son esprit brumeux, elle aide Alec à s'allonger et retire sa prothèse et l'aide à lui enlever sa veste et sa chemise lui mettant un tee-shirt aider de Magnus qui voit les cicatrices à son poignet se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer.

Magnus regarde sa cuisse meurtrit, sa jambe manquante, les cicatrices sa lui brise le cœur il comprend la douleur qu'endure Alec. Raf monte sur le lit emmenant la couverture sur les épaules de son père le regardant dormir. Il se couche à cote refusant de le quitter, Lydia sort de la chambre suivie de Magnus qui s'adosse à la porte laissant ses larmes coulées face à la souffrance d'Alec et de Raf. Il sent une main sur son épaule, il redresse la tête pour voir Lydia les yeux brillants.

-Appel moi donne-moi des nouvelles s'il te plait demande Magnus s'essuyant les joues en se glissant vers la porte.

-Bien sûr Magnus merci sans toi- commence Lydia avant que Magnus la coupe.

-Ne me remercie pas, je ferai tout pour lui déclare-t-il dans un murmure.

-Je sais souffle Lydia voyant la sincérité de ses mots.

Ils s'échangent leurs numéros avant que Magnus ne parte. Lydia regarde la porte soufflant un coup, elle espère juste pour son meilleur ami qu'il soit enfin heureux avec tout ce qu'il a traversé il le mérite. Et si c'est avec Magnus alors soit !


	4. Petit bobos

Un mois après l'ouverture de l'institut dans l'ensemble ça fonctionner bien, il avait des dures journées chargées mais ça en valait la peine, ça va se calmer quand il aura trouvé assez de bénévoles pour s'occuper du centre avec eux. Les présidents des associations avaient été présents pour s'occupé des nouveaux vétérans en les prenant en charges. Il s'entendait assez bien avec eux.

Il avait eu la visite de ses frères et sœur aussi qu'ils avaient aidé en faisant un peu de bénévolat ce qui lui a fait plaisir de voir qu'ils s'y intéresser et n'avait pas revu Clary par contre mais il parlait beaucoup au téléphone.

Il a même organisé un petit dîner avec ses parents dans son appartement. Ses frères et sœur sont gaga de Raf ainsi que ses parents et Raf à l'air de les aimés aussi. Il n'avait pas encore revu Magnus depuis la soirée de l'ouverture. Il a pardonné à Magnus même si après tant d'années il y a toujours la douleur dans sa poitrine et revoir Magnus ne fait qu'empirer cette douleur. Il revoit la scène à chaque fois, le visage de plaisir de Magnus pendant qu'il l'a baisé et Camille qui criait de plaisir lui donne la nausée et lui vrille le cœur. Et maintenant Magnus est avec Imasu, il vit la vie qu'Alec avait voulu, après tout c'est de sa faute, il n'a pas su garder Magnus.

Il a déposé Raf à l'école ce matin et maintenant il se dirige vers l'hôpital pour un entretien d'embauche, il fallait qu'il travail et il avait besoin d'argent à côté de son travail à l'institut, l'argent qu'il récolte il ne peut s'en servir pour ses dépenses personnelles cela appartient à l'institut.

L'entretien en lui-même c'est bien passer le DRH Mr Aldertree est très gentil ce qui l'a détendu pendant l'entretien, il lui à expliquer son handicap et pour Aldertree ça ne pose aucun problème puisque l'hôpital à un protocole inter hospitalier concernant les travailleurs handicapés. Il lui a dit qui le contactera dans le mois pour lui donner sa réponse vu qu'il y avait plusieurs candidats pour le poste.

Frappant à la porte de la maison de ses parents sa sœur l'avait invité à déjeuner quand son téléphone sonne.

-Hey tu vas bien bébé ? comment s'est passé l'entretien ? et Raf comment il va ? débite la voix au téléphone.

-Hey du calme une question à la fois Clary rigole-t-il.

-Je sais mais tu ne m'as pas appelé je m'inquiétais tu devais passer à la maison aussi ? souffle Clary au téléphone.

-Ouais je sais je suis déso... attends une seconde! annonce-t-il quand il voit la porte s'ouvrir sur Isabelle

-Hey frérot entre! invite Izzy se décalant pour laisser passer son frère.

-Hey tu es toujours là ? Demande-t-il quand il reprend Clary au téléphone en embrassant au passage le front de sa sœur. Avançant dans la maison il voit que Magnus est là.

-Oui alors dit moi raconte-moi tout s'il te plait bébé ? questionne Clary avec impatience.

-Arrête de m'appeler bébé avec ma mère j'en ai déjà assez souffle-t-il faisant rire Clary. Il hoche la tête à Magnus avec un doux sourire que Magnus lui rend. Il lui a manqué, il ne peut pas se mentir.

-Je passe ce soir avec Raf et Lydia si tu veux et je te raconte tout déclare-t-il au téléphone.

-Oui et ramène la pizza ricane-t-elle

-Ok je ramène la pizza ! Salut à ce soir Clary salue-t-il.

-Ouais a ce soir béébbéé crie-t-elle au téléphone faisant grimacer Alec en raccrochant.

-C'était qui ? demande Jace qui avait entendu le cri de Clary au téléphone alors qu'il entrer dans le salon saluant son frère au passage.

-Clary répond t-il simplement à son frère.

-Oh et comment elle va ? Questionne Jace avec curiosité.

-Bien dit-il avec sérieux et un haussement d'épaules sans en dire plus faisant grogner son frère tout en s'asseyant dans le canapé à côté de Magnus.

-File moi son numéro s'il te plait dit Jace avec une mine de chiot battue.

-Alors là compte pas sur moi, je ne joue pas les entremetteurs taquine Alec faisant rire Izzy et Magnus.

-T'es pas sympa ! boude Jace faisant rire tout le monde.

-Ouais je sais ricane-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Alors ça a étais l'entretien ? Demande isabelle

-Ouais ça c'est bien passer le DRH était plutôt sympa ça m'a aidé à passer l'entretien explique Alec tout en frottant sa cuisse.

-Tu as postulé à quel hôpital ? questionne doucement Magnus.

-Au Presbyterian Hospital, je voulais ouvrir mon propre cabinet de médecine générale mais ça devra attendre souffle Alec pensant à son compte bancaire, c'est la raison pourquoi il ne peux pas faire ce qu'il veux.

-Pourquoi ? questionne Jace faisant soufflé Alec se sentant mal à l'aise de parler d'argent et de ses difficultés financières.

-J'ai de l'argent de côté mais pas assez Jace et tu sais que trouvé un travail avec... souffle t-il montrant sa jambe avant de continué

-En plus faut que j'achète une voiture, j'empreinte la voiture de Lydia mais tout le temps c'est fatiguant et pour ça faut que je travaille avoue-t-il la tête baissé ne rencontrant les regards de personnes. Il sent tout de même la main de Magnus se poser sur son avant bras le faisant lever la tête pour le regarder il sourit quand il voix que Magnus lui sourire hochant la tête pour lui dire qu'il comprend.

-Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas aux parents ? ils ont l'argent qu'il faut et je suis sûr qu'il serait ravi de t'aider déclare doucement Isabelle ce à quoi Jace hoche la tête en accord avec sa sœur.

-Non je ne veux pas leur devoir, surtout de l'argent comme ça c'est une grosse somme, j'ai de l'argent de côté mais pas assez et avec Raf à élever c'est un peu dur je suis obligé de piocher dans mes économies avoue Alec en se mordant la lèvre.

-Raison de plus de demander aux parents renchérit Jace.

-Je verrais bien avec la réponse du Presby...ll ne continue pas car son téléphone sonne le sortant de la poche de son jean. Il décroche précipitamment voyant le nom s'affiché

-Mme Herondale? demande-t-il les sourcils froncés.

-Mr Lightwood, Raphael s'est blessé dans la cour de l'école et il doit être conduit aux urgences explique rapidement la directrice de l'école.

-Quoi ? s'exclame-t-il se levant d'un bond manquant de tomber dû à sa jambe avant de se faire rattraper par Magnus.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passer et dans quel hôpital vous l'emmenez ? questionne-t-il s'appuyant sur Magnus.

-Rien de très grave, il doit être recousu à son sourcil et on l'emmène au Presbyterian Hospital explique rapidement Mme Herondale.

-D'accord je-je vous rejoint là-bas ! déclare-t-il raccrochant soufflant un grand coup pour calmer ses tremblements tout en rangeant son téléphone dans son jean.

-Alexander ? questionne Magnus la main caressant son dos pour l'apaiser regardant son visage.

-Faut quelqu'un m'amène au Presbyterian Hospital Raf s'est blessé explique-t-il rapidement

-Je t'emmène ! Dit Magnus se dirigeant vers la porte entrainant Alec avec lui.

-On vient aussi répond Jace suivi d'Isabelle.

Tout le monde monte dans la voiture de Magnus pour se diriger vers l'hôpital.

Magnus pose sa main sur la cuisse d'Alec qui n'arrête pas de trembler la frottant pour le calmer, Alec pose sa main sur celle de Magnus pour entrelacer leurs doigts.

Arriver à l'hôpital Alec tombe sur Mme Herondale qui vient vers lui.

-Il a été pris en charge il y a 15 minutes annonce Mme Herondale.

-Les personnes pour Raphael Lightwood demande une infirmière se dirigeant vers eux.

-Oui dit Alec se dirigeant vers elle.

-Vous êtes ? questionne l'infirmière

-Son père répond Alec.

-Bien son sourcil a besoin de points de sutures, on va devoir l'anesthésier, il est agité et il cri explique l'infirmière son nez dans le dossier de Raf.

-Ou est t-il ? questionne Alec.

-Mr light... avertit l'infirmière relevant la tête avant de se faire couper.

-Ou est t-il répète-t-il encore haussant le ton les dents serrés il sent la main de Magnus dans sa chute de rein qui tente de calmé .

-Dites-moi ou est mon fils bon sang ! grogne-t-il voyant qu'elle ne répond pas.

-Salle 3 à gauche répond rapidement l'infirmière s'écartant en le laissant passé.

Se dirigeant d'un pas rapide mais boitillant il se rapproche de la porte quand il entend raf criait derrière la porte.

-Lâchez-le dit-il en entrant voyant un infirmier maintenir raf qui crier.

-Papa hurle raf voyant son père.

Il empoigne l'infirmier par le derrière de sa chemise le faisant reculer de son fils.

Il prend Raf dans ses bras qui s'y précipite s'asseyant avec lui sur le lit d'hôpital suivi de Magnus a cote d'eux frottant le dos d'Alec et caressant les cheveux de Raf qui à la tête dans le cou de son père tout son petit corps tremble de peur.

-Chut bébé chuchote son père qui le berce pour le calmer.

-Il -il me lâcher pas il -il voulait me recoudre pleure Raf resserrant sa prise sur son père.

-D'accord chut bebe apaise Alec en l'embrassant dans ses cheveux plusieurs fois la main de Magnus dans ses cheveux aussi son autre main n'a pas bouger de son dos qu'il caresse dans des cercles pour l'apaiser.

-Tu veux que je le fasse ? demande Alec doucement regardant le sourcil de son fils toujours ouvert quand il a senti Raf se calmer.

-Oui papa ! oui veux toi hoquète Raf

-D'accord chuchote Alec a l'oreille de son fils en se relevant il dépose son fils sur le lit.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit monsieur, vous n'avez pas les compétences déclare l'infirmier faisant grogner Magnus qui se dirige vers lui

-Il est tout à fait apte à le faire c'est un médecin, vous avez traumatisé le petit et c'est son fils alors dégager dit Magnus le poussant vers la porte.

-Je vais chercher le chef de service-t-il s'enfuyant de la chambre.

-On te laisse ! on va essayer de retenir le chef s'il vient déclare Jace suivi d'Izzy.

-Tu-tu veux tenir la main à moi mag -Magnus renifle doucement Raf.

-Oui bien sur mon pote dit doucement Magnus se plaçant a cote de raf prenant sa main pour caresser ses doigts avec son pouce.

-Je vais mettre un champ stérile sur ta tête, c'est un bout de papier pour protéger tes yeux pendant que je nettoie ta blessure après tu vas sentir une petite piqure sur ton sourcil blesser, ça va l'endormir pendant que je le répare d'accord mon bébé ? explique-t-il doucement Alec mettant des gants et ouvrant le kit de suture sous les yeux de Magnus.

-D'accord papa murmure Raf resserrant sa main sur celle de Magnus.

-Allez tu racontes à Magnus ta première journée d'école ou ton voyage au zoo qu'on a fait tous les deux bébés demande Alec posant le champ stérile sur sa tête.

Raf commence son histoire à Magnus pendant ce temps Alec nettoie la plaie et suture son sourcil doucement l'écoutant tout en participant à la discussion.

-C'est fini mon bébé annonce Alec enlevant le champ stérile et ses gants et jetant le tout à la poubelle.

-Déjà ? Je n'ai pas eu mal ! t'es magique papa déclare Raf faisant rire Magnus et Alec.

Il prend son fils dans ses bras appuyant un baiser sur son front.

-Merci Magnus chuchote-t-il en le regardant avec un sourire.

-De rien mon chéri répond Magnus sur le même ton lui rendant son sourire.

La porte s'ouvre sur le chef de service, il regarde Raf et vois les points de suture.

-Vous avez de la chance que je sois dans mon bon jour, je vais devoir l'ausculter quand même avant de vous laisser sortir déclare-t-il doucement.

-D'accord accepte Alec en reposant son fils sur le lit.

Le docteur l'ausculte sous les yeux attentifs d'Alec, raf ne lâché pas son père des yeux et avait repris la main de Magnus.

-C'est bon tout est en ordre, voici une ordonnance d'anti douleur au cas où et revenez dans quinze jours pour le retrait des fils et ce coup-ci laissez faire nos infirmiers dit-il avec un léger gloussement en disant la fin faisant sourire Magnus et Alec.

-Vous pouvez y allez annonce le chef souriant en tendant l'ordonnance à Alec.

-Merci dit-il en sortant de la chambre rejoignant Jace et Izzy, Il voit que sa mère qui est là aussi.

-Izzy ! Jace !appelle Raf

Izzy se retourne pour tendre ses bras et alec lui tend Raf dans les bras de sa tante et Jace lui embrasse le front doucement regardant son sourcil blessé.

-Tu vas bien bébé ? demande Maryse caressant les cheveux de Raf.

-Oui abuella! je me suis fait mal ! et c'est papa qui m'a réparé dit-il en montrant son sourcil recousu. Maryse était toujours émue quand il l'appelait mamie dans sa langue.

-Mon pauvre bébé se lamente Maryse.

Alec regarde avec un sourire Raf se faire cajoler par Izzy et Maryse.

-Il commence à aimer se faire cajoler déclare-t-il doucement en regardant Magnus qui glousse en réponse.

-On y va Raf déclare Alec à son fils qui hoche la tête et redemande les bras de son père.

Je vous ramène déclare Maryse ce à quoi Alec hoche la tête vers sa mère. Il se tourne vers Magnus pour le remercié mais Magnus lève la main refusant qu'il le remercie, ils se sourient et Magnus regardent le dos d'Alexander sortir de l'hôpital suivant sa mère et sa fratrie. Raf lève la tête de l'épaule de son père et fait signe à Magnus qui lui rend. Il finit par sortir de l'hôpital et remonte dans sa voiture rentrant chez lui aussi. Plus tard dans la soirée, il regarde son téléphone ayant reçu un message d'Alexander le remerciant d'avoir était a ses côtés aujourd'hui le faisant sourire il lui répond un " _toujours pour toi_ " et demande comment va Raf, ils engagent une petite conversation avant de se dire bonne nuit laissant Magnus s'endormir dans doux sourire aux lèvres


	5. Devenons ami-ami

Quinze jours c'était passé depuis l'accident de Raf, il avait été enlever ses fils en compagnie de Magnus n'ayant toujours pas de voiture et Magnus s'était proposer de les accompagnés. Sortant de l'hôpital Magnus le ramène à l'appart et Alec l'invite à monter pour prendre un café que Magnus accepte voulant lui parler. Arriver à l'appart avec Magnus, Alec se dirige dans la chambre de raf pour l'aider à se déshabiller, le petit Raf est fatigué et s'était endormi dans la voiture. Il le couche et l'embrasse sur le front, il sort de la chambre laissant une petite lumière et la porte entre ouverte. Retournant dans le salon, il trouve Magnus assis dans le canapé le visage dans ses mains.

-Café ? demande gentiment Alec.

-Oui s'il te plaît demande-t-il en relevant la tête. Avec un hochement de tête Alec se dirige vers la cuisine pour faire du café. Il retourne dans le salon et le tend à Magnus et s'assied dans le canapé, frottant sa cuisse qui est toujours douloureuse cette. Un silence s'installe mais pas oppressant les laissant dans leur réflexion.

-Alexander ? souffle Magnus se tournant pour le regarder.

-Humm ? questionne Alec sans le regarder son regard fixait sur le mur en face de lui.

-Ce qu'il s'est passer il y'a 7 ans commence Magnus avant de se faire couper.

-C'était i ans Magnus souffle Alec en se redressant du canapé ne voulant pas avoir ce genre de conversation aujourd'hui.

-Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de t'expliquer ! déclare doucement Magnus.

-M'expliquer quoi Magnus ? Que tu n'as pas fait exprès de te retrouver derrière Camille entrain de la baiser ! épargne-moi ses conneries s'il te plait ! Déclare Alec dans un souffle tremblant avant de détourner les yeux de Magnus avant de fermer les yeux retenant difficilement ses larmes qui glissent quand même sur ses joues.

Magnus ne répond pas regardent les larmes sur les joues d'Alexander se mordant la lèvre s'empêchant de lever la main pour les essuyés.

-Je te remercie de nous avoir raccompagner dit Alec d'une voix mal assuré cachant ses larmes tout en se levant du canapé s'appuyant sur sa cuisse en ramassant le verre d'eau de Magnus et se dirige vers la cuisine.

-Alexander s'il te plaît ? demande Magnus d'un ton suppliant qui l'avait suivi dans la cuisine.

-Écoute, c'était i ans ! j'ai grandi et j'ai changé, maintenant j'ai mon fils et c'est ma seule priorité souffle Alec s'essuyant la joue refusant de regarder Magnus.

-Je t'aimais i ans et même encore maintenant, je t'aime toujours bébé et je regrette tous les jours ce que j'ai fait déclare Magnus les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, la tête baissée.

-Tu as une drôle de façon de montrer ton amour murmure Alec plus pour lui-même mais Magnus a entendu mais avant que Magnus ne réponde Alec continu

-Si je ne l'avais pas découvert, est ce que tu me l'aurais dit ? tu aurais continué à me tromper sans rien dire ? questionne Alec connaissant la réponse

-Je...commence Magnus mais il se fait couper

-Bien sûr que non tu ne me l'aurais pas dit, n'essaie pas de mentir puisque tu me trompais pendant trois putains de mois et tu sais ce qu'il fait le plus mal ? questionne Alec les bras croisés sur sa poitrine regardant Magnus secoué la tête de négation la tête baissée. Toute cette discussion lui fait mal mais Magnus l'a voulu alors il va écouter Alec, il n'a pas le choix.

-Quand je suis venu te voir ce soir-là, je voulais me donner à toi pour te prouver que je t'aimais. Ça fait mal de penser que tu m'aurais baisé sachant que tu me tromper Magnus ? Tu aurais fait comme si de rien ? questionne-t-il avec lassitude les larmes aux joues.

-Je ne sais pas, je n'en sais rien. Camille- il est coupé par Alec une fois de plus.

-Ne prononce pas son nom, je ne peux pas ! murmure-t-il retenant difficilement ses larmes et surtout les images de cette nuit-là.

-Elle -elle a joué avec moi, ce n'était qu'un jeu pour elle. Quand tu es parti, elle s'est moquée de moi, elle m'a dit qu'elle savait que j'étais amoureux de toi, elle voulait juste s'amuser à te briser le cœur raconte Magnus regardant les larmes d'Alexander lui brisant le cœur un peu plus.

-J'en suis désolé qu'elle ait joué comme ça avec toi Magnus, tu es tombé si vite dans ses bras, on se voyait depuis 6 mois, quoi ? tu étais en manque de sexe ? Tu t'es dit Alec je ne le baiserai pas avant longtemps prude comme il est ! alors je vais la baiser quelques fois ? questionne Alec son ton de voix est douloureux pour les oreilles de Magnus. Ça lui fait mal, il ressent la douleur d'Alexander jusqu'au fin fond de ses tripes.

-Non ! non Alexander non ne crois pas ça supplie Magnus secouant la tête de négation

-Qu'est-ce que je devrais croire alors ? hein ! dit moi parce que là je suis perdu dit moi pourquoi tu as couché avec elle alors ? s'énerve Alec

-Au début c'était que du sexe et après je - je suis tombé amoureux d'elle chuchote Magnus les yeux brillant de larmes.

-Tu aurais dû me dire que tu avais des doutes sur nous ! tu-tu aurais dû rompre avec moi avant de la baiser, tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai ressenti quand je vous ai vu déclare Alec secouant la tête sa voix brisées et rauque tellement blessé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Je ne voulais pas de faire de mal avoue Magnus dans un murmure

-Tu as fait bien pire, mais j'aurai préféré Magnus, j'aurais préféré que tu me quittes au lieu de me mentir pendant trois mois, les trois derniers mois ensemble n'ont étaient que mensonges murmure Alec s'essuyant la joue.

-Je-je suis désolé chuchote Magnus pleurant dans ses mains.

-J'ai mis du temps à te pardonné mais j'y suis arrivé, j'étais heureux de te revoir, mais ensuite te voir dans les bras d'un autre... commence Alec fermant les yeux essayant de retenir à nouveau ses larmes sans grand résultat tous en baissant la tête en inspirant plusieurs fois avant de continuer

-mais je ne t'en veux pas, je le savais au fond que tu n'allais pas m'attendre comme tu l'as fait à l'époque, ça fait juste mal de te voir avancer alors que j'en suis tout simplement incapable. Je n'ai pas réussi à te garder, je m'en suis voulu pendant un moment tu sais, je me suis dit que si je n'avais pas été aussi prude, je ne t'aurais pas perdu ! Pleure Alec se mordant la lèvre pour étouffer un sanglot.

-Non Bébé pleure Magnus voulant le prendre dans ses bras, voulant lui dire que ce n'est pas de sa faute et surtout lui dire qu'Imasu ne signifié rien pour lui mais Alec recule et secoue la tête de négation.

-Tu-tu m'as trahi Magnus, tu m'as trompé. Tu m'as détruit en l'espace de deux secondes. Je croyais en nous Magnus et je croyais comme un con que tu serais celui à qui je dirais mon premier je t'aime celui avec qui j'aurais eu ma première fois mais tu as tout gâché, tu m'as brisé ! avoua-t-il la voix rauque et brisé les larmes aux joues et se tourne pour cacher ses larmes s'appuyant contre l'évier supportant son poids, il entend les sanglots de Magnus mais à cet instant il veut être seul pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Les épaules tremblantes, il se redresse et se dirige vers la porte l'ouvre attendant que Magnus sorte. La tête baissée attendant que Magnus passe la porte.

-Alexander je-je suis désolé, bébé je -je suis tellement dé- solé murmure Magnus dans ses sanglots le visage trempé de larmes.

-Je-je ne peux pas ! sort Magnus s'il te plait chuchote Alec secouant la tête de négation hoquetant un sanglot.

Sans un autre mot Magnus sort et Alec referme la porte et s'appuie dessus pour pleurer.

...

Sortant de l'appartement d'Alexander je remonte dans ma voiture, mes jambes tremblent agrippant le volant et posant ma tête dessus je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps. Mon doux Alexander je l'ai brisé. Qu'est-ce que je croyais qu'il allait revenir et se jeté dans mes bras sans rien dire et qu'on allait continuer comme il y'a 7 ans je suis vraiment pathétique même s'il m'a pardonné je les encore blessé. Amené Imasu a l'anniversaire de Maryse était une grave erreur, je n'aurais jamais dû faire ce que j'ai fait, même si Alexander n'était pas revenu ce jour-là, c'est un manque de respect envers sa famille de me montrer avec un autre que leurs fils et Alexander mon dieu mon bébé je lui ai fait tant de mal. Je lui ai fait tellement de mal. Comment j'ai pu lui faire ça ? Et surtout comment lui faire oublier tout le mal que je lui ai fait. Je le veux toujours près de moi, dans mes bras, je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans lui.

Plus d'une semaine se sont passés depuis leur dernières discussions enfin plus une confession pour Alec. Ils se sont revus c'est un peu froid entre eux depuis et Alexander s'est rendu compte que ça faisait du bien de tout lâcher de dire à Magnus ce qu'il ressentait et lui faire comprendre le mal qu'il à fait. Même si ça lui à briser le cœur de voir Magnus pleuré et sangloté il fallait qu'il sache ce qu'Alec éprouvé. Mais en même temps il a peur que cette discussion l'ait éloigné de Magnus vu que depuis c'est un peu froid entre eux ce n'est pas une chose qu'il veut. Il veut Magnus et Alexander ne l'avoueras pas mais il est heureux d'avoir Magnus dans sa vie même si ce n'est pas la façon dont il le voudrait. Il avait rêvé tant de fois leurs retrouvailles, se sautant dans les bras de l'un de l'autre le passé oublier, le passé derrière eux. Il avait imaginé sa vie avec Magnus et Raf vivant heureux ensemble mais ça ne se passe pas comme dans les films ni comme dans les romans à l'eau de rose. Il rêvait de Magnus beaucoup, nu et chaud. Les douches froides le matin n'était pas agréable.

Il ne pouvait pas rester loin de lui pour Alexander c'était impossible mais ils étaient quoi maintenant ami ? ou était-il redevenu meilleur ami ? Il allait devoir le découvrir. Et Raf aimait beaucoup Magnus et ils s'entendaient très bien tous les deux. Alors avec l'insistance de Raf Alec avait organiser une après-midi au parc préfère de Raf est avait invité Magnus qui avait accepté tout de suite. Il se retrouve donc assis sur un banc du parc avec Magnus à regarder Raf courir après un canard les faisant rire. Après cette après-midi Magnus les raccompagnent pour partager le gouter toujours sur l'insistance de Raf. Alec si Raf n'était pas trop jeune il mettrait sa main à couper qu'il joue les cupidons mais non il est trop jeune pour ça n'est-ce pas ? Après le gouter le ventre repu Raf va dans sa chambre pour une petite sieste, laissant son père seul avec Magnus " ahem" ouais il est fatigué c'est ça ! ".

Après avoir vérifié Raf dans sa chambre regardant les yeux plissés la forme recroquevillée de Raf faisant semblant de dormir, il sourit et ferme la porte et revient dans la cuisine pour trouver Magnus finir son café levant les yeux il sourit a Alec qui lui rend.

-Il dort ? questionne Magnus avec un sourire lui aussi avait compris ce que manigancer Raf.

-Ouais rit Alec secouant la tête regardant Magnus sourire.

-Gamin intelligent rit Magnus derrière sa tasse.

-Trop ! Il n'a que trois ans et il sait mieux que nous glousse Alec se dirigeant vers le frigo prenant une bouteille d'eau écoutant Magnus continué de rire, il se retourne mais il fait un faux mouvement lui faisant tendre sa cuisse le faisant grogner de douleur n'ayant pas le choix d'agripper ce qu'il y a de plus proche c'est à dire l'avant-bras de Magnus.

-Alexander souffle Magnus qui était debout à côté de lui en deux secondes sa main reposant sur celle d'Alec qui agrippé son bras en regardant le visage d'Alec a le visage plié de douleur.

-J'ai besoin de m'allonger souffle Alexander agrippant toujours Magnus qui hoche la tête rapidement et l'aide à aller s'allonger dans le canapé.

Alexander prend sa bouteille d'eau pour prendre un médicament pour sa jambe, il s'allonge dans le canapé tans dis que Magnus s'assied par terre pour le regarder. Il le regarde s'endormir sous la caresse de ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il le regarde comme ça pendant un moment perdu dans ses pensées, ses doigts toujours dans ses cheveux. Un geste qu'il faisait souvent au temps du lycée quand ils passaient leur après-midi ensemble allonger sur l'herbe la tête d'Alec sur ses genoux discutant de leur avenir. Leurs avenirs qu'ils avaient établi ensemble à l'époque ne voulant pas être séparé de l'un de l'autre un instant. Les trois premiers mois de leur relation ont été si doux et en même temps si intense émotionnellement jusqu'à ce que Camille commence à le dragué et oui il aurait dû choisir ou tout simplement s'éloigné de Camille mais il ne l'a pas fait. Être avec Alec c'était doux, il était bien avec lui serein et apaisé dans ses bras même s'ils n'avaient pas de relation sexuelle avec Alec ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait de lui, certes il en avait envie mais il savait qu'Alexander n'était pas prêt pour ce genre de chose, il voulait Alexander dans ses bras depuis qu'il l'a vu. Il est tombé amoureux d'Alec au moment où il avait posé ses yeux sur lui à l'âge de quinze ans quand il est devenu son voisin. Et ce jour-là à la bibliothèque, il n'a pas pu se retenir, il devait l'avoir, l'avoir dans ses bras, l'embrassé et il l'a fait Alec a répondu à son baiser et là il a su qu'Alec l'aimait aussi.

Avec Camille c'était le feu, dès les premiers jours ou elle à commencer à flirtait avec lui, elle a clairement dit à Magnus ce qu'elle voulait et ce qu'elle lui ferait et il a craqué se laissant tomber dans ses bras et dans son lit. La première fois qu'il était avec elle au lit, il n'a même pas pensé à Alexander. Il à penser à lui quand il s'est douché quand il regardé le suçon qu'il avait sur son pectoral droit c'était comme une douche froide, il pouvait entendre Camille l'appelait de la chambre pour un deuxième round mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça cela devait s'arrêtait tout de suite mais il ne l'a pas fait. Il a rejoint Camille dans la chambre avec la ferme intention de lui dire que c'était une erreur mais les mots ne sont jamais sortis de sa bouche, le seul son qui est sorti c'est un grognement alors que la bouche de Camille se refermé sur son sexe et Alexander était envolé de ses pensées.

Il est sorti de ses pensées quand il entend des petits venant vers lui, il s'essuie rapidement les yeux pour tourner la tête et voir raf se diriger vers lui il regarde autour de lui il s'aperçoit qu'il fait sombre. Il a passé plus de temps qu'il ne croyait à le regarder dormir.

-Papa est malade ? chuchote raf venant se place au bord du canape mettant sa petite main sur le front de son père.

-Non, il s'est endormi. Il est juste un peu fatigué répond doucement Magnus.

-D'accord chuchote Raf ne quittant pas son père des yeux.

-Tu as faim demande Magnus en entendant le ventre de raf grogner qui hoche la tête en réponse en même temps c'est l'heure du dîner.

-Vient je vais te préparer quelque chose dit doucement Magnus se levant tendant la main a raf pour l'amener à la cuisine. Raf lui prend la main et dépose un baiser sur le front de son père avant de suivre Magnus dans la cuisine. Magnus lui prépare une assiette de pâtes au fromage.

Il regarde raf manger dans le silence quand le téléphone d'Alexander qui était rester sur le comptoir de cuisine sonne il n'y touche pas et le laisse sonner. Raf finit son assiette et commence une petite discussion avec Magnus sur l'école, il lui raconte qu'il s'était fait une amie faisant rire Magnus regardant Raf parlait d'elle avec enthousiasme et innocence.

-Raf appel Alexander la voix rauque depuis l'entrée de la cuisine.

-Papa glousse Raf en regardant son père.

-Je t'ai entendu rire du salon rit Alec s'approchant jusqu'à son fils avec les yeux plissés.

-Je racontais à Magnus ma journée à l'école dit doucement Raf les joues rouges.

-Oh tu lui as parlais de Mélissa déduit Alec regardant Magnus qui essaie de ne pas rire du malaise du petit garçon.

-Papa râle Raf les joues brûlantes alors qu'il sort de la cuisine en trombe pour aller se cacher

C'est tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'Alec et Magnus éclate de rire.

-Pardon bébé revient cri Alec après s'être calmer regardant Magnus qui reprend de grandes inspirations pour se calmer lui aussi et chuchote à Alec "le pauvre" ce à quoi Alec pince ses lèvres pour ne pas repartir à rire.

-Je reviens si vous arrêtez de vous moquez de moi cri Raf du salon.

-Promis cri Alec et Magnus en même temps en regardant l'entrée de cuisine avant de voir Raf rentrer tout penaud et Alec tend les bras appelant Raf à y rentrer qui court pour que son père le prenne dans ses bras.

-Ça va bébé ? demande Alexander en l'embrassant dans ses cheveux au passage.

-Oui et j'ai mangé Magnus ma préparer des pâtes déclare raf.

-D'accord souffle Alexander en hochant la tête à Magnus pour le remercier.

Son téléphone se remet a sonné, il décroche après une courte discussion il raccroche grognant s'asseyant sur la chaise a cote de Raf la tête dans ses mains.

-Quelle merde grogne-t-il dans ses mains

-Papa tu dois mettre dans la cagnotte ricane raf

-Désolé Raf s'excuse Alexander en regardant son fils.

-Quand papa dit un gros mot il doit mettre de l'argent dans ma cagnotte raconte Raf à Magnus quand il a vu que Magnus regarder essayant de comprendre.

-Et elle est pleine je t'assure s'amuse Alexander regardant Magnus avec un petit sourire que Magnus lui rend.

-Je n'ai pas eu le poste déclare subitement Alexander

-Oh je suis désole s'excuse sincèrement Magnus

-Ce n'est rien je vais postuler ailleurs souffle Alec se passant les mains dans ses cheveux avant de se tourner vers son fils.

-Est ce que tu as besoin de moi pour prendre ta douche ? questionne Alexander

-J'ai bientôt 4 ans papa je suis grand pour le faire tout seul déclare Raf descendant de sa chaise pour sortir de la cuisine

-D'accord mais fait attention...crie Alexander avant de se faire couper par son fils qui cri en retour

-Oui je fais attention de ne pas tomber je le sais ! cri Raf.

Plissant des yeux Alexander regarde Magnus " _gamin ingrat_ " chuchote-t-il a Magnus a quoi Magnus rit rejetant la tête en arrière faisant sourire Alec.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? questionne Alexander regardant Magnus reprendre son sérieux

-Non ça va merci je vais y aller répond doucement Magnus se dirigeant vers la porte.

-D'accord comme tu veux souffle Alexander qui l'accompagne jusqu'à la porte.

Arriver à la porte Magnus s'arrête devant Alexander portant sa main à la joue d'Alexander pour la caresser doucement le regardant avec intensité

-Je sais c'est peut-être trop te demander mais on pourrait redevenir ami, je veux faire partie de ta vie et celle de Raf déclare doucement Magnus.

-Magnus - commence Alexander mettant sa main sur celle de Magnus voulant lui dire qu'il voulait plus mais Magnus le coupe

-S'il te plait murmure Magnus les yeux brillant et suppliant.

-D'accord souffle Alexander ses yeux brillants aussi.

-Merci souffle-t-il le soulagement dans sa voix et le prend dans ses bras Alexander lui rend son étreinte. Le relâchant doucement Magnus appui un baiser sur sa joue et passe la porte.

Il referme la porte passant une main tremblante dans ses cheveux se grognant lui-même d'exaspération comment à 25 ans Alexander Gideon Lightwood tu ne peux pas dire à Magnus " je te veux" ou " je veux plus que ça " hein comment ? Il finit par se diriger vers la salle de bain vérifier Raf quand même.

Ils se font une soirée télé mais Raf s'endort au milieu du film faisant sourire son père qui le prends dans ses bras et le couche. Alec fait de même se plongeant dans le sommeil assez rapidement rejoignant un Magnus nu et chaud dans ses rêves.


	6. MALEC IS BACK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\ MENTION DE SUICIDE ET DE DROGUES /!\ *(ceci ne concerne pas Alec).

**_MALEC IS BACK_ **

Alexander regarde les rues, les bâtiments défilés par la fenêtre de la voiture perdu dans ses pensées. Magnus et lui avaient acceptés de redevenir ami et ça se passait bien entre eux. Raf aimait beaucoup Magnus et Alexander était content qu'ils s'entendent si bien. Ils n'ont pas reparlés de leur situation, ils se contentent d'être amis. Il l'aime toujours, il n'a jamais cessé, il ne peut pas le nier même s'il sait que Magnus n'est plus en couple avec Imasu, Magnus lui avait tout expliqué autour d'un café. Mais pour l'instant Il doit se concentrer sur son avenir il n'a toujours pas de travail alors il a demandé de l'aide à ses parents il leur a expliquer pour le cabinet médical et ils ont accepté de l'aider tout de suite. Maintenant qu'il a l'aide de ses parents, il peut piocher dans ses économies pour s'acheter une voiture qui sera utile pour son travail. Et commencé à contacter et se renseigné à l'ordre des médecins pour pouvoir s'installer dans un quartier ou ils sont en manque de cabinet médical ou même prendre la relève d'un collègue qui part à la retraite.

-Tu as une idée de ce que tu recherches comme voiture ? questionne Magnus au volant de la sienne accompagnant Alexander au concessionnaire pour l'achat de la voiture sortant Alec de ses pensées.

-Petite, que je puisse garer facilement quand je suis de garde explique Alexander regardant par la fenêtre.

-Ok nous y sommes ! déclare Magnus se garant.

Ils sortent de la voiture et entre chez le concessionnaire qui leur fait voir plusieurs véhicules, Alexander trouve son bonheur dans une petite voiture noire d'occasion boite de vitesse automatique pour passer ses vitesses à cause de sa jambe. Elle en très bonne état pour débuter c'est parfait. Il fait un chèque et le concessionnaire lui donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour la récupérer il faut attendre que le concessionnaire encaisse le chèque et qu'il s'assure qui soit approvisionner. Sortant du concessionnaire Magnus ramène Alexander a l'appart pour aller prendre un café avant d'aller récupérer raf à l'école.

-Café ? questionne Alexander en entrant dans l'appart enlevant son pull ayant chaud suivi de son tee-shirt sur le chemin de sa chambre pour le changer montrant son dos musclé, ses muscles s'étirant alors qu'il passé son tee-shirt au-dessus de sa tête montrant sa chute de rein.

-Oui je veux bien déglutit Magnus la bouche subitement asséchée se retournant pour entrer dans la cuisine.

Il est vite rejoins par Alexander avec son tee-shirt, Alexander prépare le café et il s'installe dans le salon suivi de Magnus. Il s'installe en silence quand Alexander le rompt.

-Après moi tu as eu d'autres relation ? questionne doucement Alexander

-Non pas de relation sérieuse, juste une nuit c'est tout souffle Magnus un peu mal à l'aise.

Alexander hoche la tête en soufflant, il ne sait pas pourquoi il a posé cette question stupide.

-Désolé je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, je me suis rendu compte que tu en savais plus sur moi que j'en sais sur toi souffle Alexander .

-On n'a pas vraiment parler de nos vies dernièrement répond Magnus avec un doux sourire.

-Oui c'est vrai admet Alexander avec un hochement de tête avant de la poser sur l'épaule de Magnus un geste qu'il faisait quand ils étaient ensemble au lycée tout en soufflant un grand coup de bien être Magnus tourne la tête pour mettre son nez dans les cheveux d'Alexander et respire les effluves de son shampoing.

-Et Raf comment tu l'as rencontré ? questionne doucement Magnus.

-Quand je suis sorti de cure, j'ai habité quelques temps avec Lydia et elle travailler à ce moment-là dans un centre d'adolescent à problème souffle Alexander en se redressant inclinant la tête pour regarder le plafond.

-Tu n'as pas à me le dire... commence Magnus avant de se faire couper

-Non c'est bon souffle Alec avant de continuer

-J'ai commencé à faire du bénévolat là-bas je m'ennuyer tu sais je voulais m'occupé l'esprit et j'aider les ados dans leurs devoirs et autres et puis un jour une ado Lilly est arrivée en trombe ses vêtements déchirer, elle venait de se faire agresser explique doucement Alec son regard toujours sur le plafond.

-Alexander souffle Magnus s'apprêtant à entendre une terrible histoire.

-Son agresseur n'a pas mis de préservatif elle s'est retrouver enceinte et elle ne voulait pas avorter. Je me suis occupé d'elle pendant toute sa grossesse. J'ai payé tous les frais médicaux grâce à ma solde de l'armée. A l'accouchement j'étais avec elle, elle ne voulait que moi, elle était orpheline elle n'avait personne souffle Alec en se redressant passant sa main dans ses cheveux baissant la tête il regarde ses mains sur ses genoux avant de voir la main de Magnus prendre une de ses mains pour lui serrer, il déglutit et continue toujours en regardant sa main dans celle de Magnus.

-Le lendemain de l'accouchement, je suis venu lui rendre visite et elle avait disparu. Elle a juste laissé un mot me mettant tuteur du bébé, elle avait tout fait tous les papiers et tout. Dans le mot elle disait qu'elle ne supportait pas de regarder le bébé, il lui rappeler son violeur, elle avait peur de lui faire du mal alors elle est partie en me laissant le bébé chuchote Alec ses joues ruisselant de larmes.

-Mon dieu halète Magnus s'essuyant les joues.

-elle-elle s'est…s'arrête Alec ayant du mal à le dire n'ayant jamais parler de ça sauf a Lydia et Clary.

-Le même jour, son corps a été retrouver non loin de l'hôpital, elle a fait une overdose de cocaïne chuchote Alec la voix brisées et rauque.

Magnus le prend dans ses bras pleurant avec lui, il le berce un moment pour se calmer tous les deux.

Il se sépare doucement quand Magnus pris d'une pulsion pose ses lèvres sur celle d'Alexander d'abord surpris Alexander se fige mais finit par répondre au baiser.

Magnus rompt le baiser par manque d'air n'osant pas ouvrir les yeux en baissant la tête ne voulant pas voir dans les yeux d'Alexander.

-Magnus ? chuchote la voix tremblante d'Alexander croyant qui l'avait regretté

-Je n'aurais pas dû, je suis désolé chuchote Magnus

-Magnus ? répète Alexander pour que Magnus relève la tête.

Magnus relève finalement la tête pour le regarder s'attendant à voir Alexander en colère contre lui mais il voit dans ses yeux, les mêmes yeux qui le regarder avec une telle émotion, la même émotion qu'au lycée, ses yeux qui le regarder avec amour et tendresse. Alexander finit par se pencher reliant leurs lèvres dans un doux baiser fait souffler d'aise Magnus qui s'y fond retrouvant son doux Alexander. Un baiser lent et en même temps avec tant d'émotion que Magnus a bien du mal à retenir ses larmes. Ils s'embrassent comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes s'écartant juste pour reprendre leurs souffles avant de replonger sur les lèvres l'un de l'autre ne pouvant pas s'en empêcher tous les deux. Leurs lèvres rouges et gonflés et leurs sourires en dise long.

-Raf va sortir de l'école dit doucement Alexander les yeux brillants avant de regarder l'heure avant de replonger pour un baiser passionné.

-Attends je-je on est quoi maintenant ? questionne Magnus avec incertitude en se reculant du baiser les yeux brillants et essoufflé lui aussi.

-Je veux être avec toi Magnus, si tu veux la même chose, si tu ne veux... il est coupé par Magnus qui place un baiser pour le faire taire.

-Je veux être avec toi aussi murmure Magnus au bord des larmes.

-Petit ami alors ? questionne Alexander posant son front sur celui de Magnus laissant une larme coulé regardant les yeux de Magnus remplit de larmes.

-Oui petit ami confirme Magnus ses larmes coulant sur ses joues avant d'essuyés les joues d'Alexander avec ses pouces qui fait de même pour lui avant de l'embrasser ne pouvant pas s'en empêcher faisant glousser Alexander dans le baiser.

Magnus accompagne Alexander pour récupérer Raf à l'école qui est heureux de voir Magnus a la sortie d'école qui lui en fait un câlin qu'accepte volontiers Magnus. Ils rentrent à l'appart Alexander ayant proposé à Magnus de rester dÏner avec eux et n'ayant aucune envie de laisser partir Magnus qui lui aussi est du même avis. Ils partagent un repas et une soirée télé avant que Raf ne s'endorme sur les genoux de son père qui l'emmène se coucher. Vu l'heure tardive et Magnus doit se rendre au travail, ils doivent se dire au-revoir. Ils se retrouvent devant la porte de l'appartement partageant un long baiser que tous deux ne peuvent pas arrêter. Adosser à la porte les bras autour du cou de Magnus qui a ses mains sur les hanches d'Alexander, ils s'embrassent pendant un moment avant que Magnus ne recule à contre cœur des bras d'Alexander avant qu'il ne le laisse partir avec difficultés. Même s'ils se retrouvent il n'est pas encore prêt pour passer la nuit avec Magnus pas question de sexe parce qu'Alexander en a vraiment envie, mais il ne sait pas comment Magnus réagira quand il verra sans sa prothèse et sa cuisse meurtri et surtout ce que sa lame de rasoir a fait sur son corps.

Quelques jours plus tard c'est un Alexander perdu dans ses pensées qui franchit les portes du manoir Lightwood pour un déjeuner en ce dimanche ensoleillé avec Magnus à ses côtés et son fils dans son autre main. Une semaine qu'ils se sont retrouvés. Ils ont beaucoup discuté à la demande d'Alec voulant mettre les choses à plat pour repartir de zéro. Alec avait avoué que Magnus n'avait pas toute sa confiance, il lui a vite expliquer quand il a vu qu'il avait blessé Magnus avec ses propos. Il lui a dit qu'il lui faisait confiance quand ils étaient ensemble au lycée et qu'il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il lui fasse une telle chose, il lui a même dit qu'il n'avait pas douter de lui alors qu'il se trouver devant la porte de la chambre cette nuit-là et jusqu'a tant qu'il l'ouvre il refusait l'idée que Magnus le trahisse.

Magnus a compris il s'est excusé plusieurs fois pour ce qu'il avait fait et à son tour il lui a raconter rendant Alec amer et blessé. Il lui a dit que Camille et lui au début ce n'était que du sexe qu'ils ont baiser assez rapidement qu'il savait que s'était mal ce qu'il faisait mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter que Camille était addictive et lui a dit qu'il tombé amoureux d'elle de plus en plus chaque jour et qu'il était perdu entre aimer Camille et Alec. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Alec mais ce qu'il a fait était bien pire en continuant de le trompé. Il s'est retrouvé pris au piège sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il lui a promis que cela n'arrivera plus. Cette discussion même s'il l'a voulu à renforce l'idée qu'il n'était pas assez pour Magnus et qu'il n'a pas su l'attendre l'enfonçant encore plus dans ses insécurités mais ça Magnus ne le sait pas, il ne lui a pas dit. Mais Alec avait encore des doutes, c'est horrible mais il ne peut pas empêcher ces doutes de s'insinuer en lui. Il aime Magnus, il veut ça ce qu'ils ont en ce moment mais il ne peut s'empêcher de penser que Magnus va encore tout gâcher qu'il finira par se lasser, qu'il sera en manque de sexe vu que depuis cette discussion il ne veut plus que Magnus le touche intimement, ses doutes sur son corps meurtri, il a peur que Magnus fuit quand il regardera son corps abîmé, il se sent horrible d'avoir demandé cette discussion parce que maintenant il est pire dans sa tête, il est perdu. Et il se demande en fin de compte qui Magnus aurait choisi s'il lui avait demander à l'époque, il doute qu'il l'aurait choisi.

Ils sont accueillis par Maryse qui les regarde les yeux plissés avant que son regard s'illumine en voyant Magnus qui a sa main dans celle d'Alec. Elle ne dit rien les salue et les faits rentrés tout le monde est là, même les parents de Magnus. Ils saluent tout le monde et s'installe à table alors que Raf va directement avec Max qui lui montre ses derniers mangas sous le sourire de son père. Ils discutent joyeusement partageant le repas, tout se passe bien jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la conversation de Magnus et de Jace, il finit par se lever pour prendre l'air quand il entend Magnus dire tout bas à Jace que ses années lycée lui manque faisant rire Jace. Il sent le regard de Magnus alors qu'il ferme la baie vitrée derrière lui, mais il a besoin d'air. Les sourcils fronces de Magnus qui regarde la baie vitrée gagnant des sourcils interrogateurs de tout le monde le rendant mal à l'aise sachant ce que rend Alec comme ça. Il n'est pas dupe depuis leur discussion Alec s'est renfermer sur lui et puis là il vient de dire ça que ses années lycée lui manque. Putain qu'il est con ! Il décide de se confier et raconte leur discussion gagnant un grognement de colère de Robert qui a compris ce que dérangeais son fils.

-Magnus tu lui as dit tout ça ? la partie sexe avec Camille ? questionne Robert incrédule.

-Oui confirme Magnus dans un souffle.

-Tu es un idiot Magnus insulte Robert passant une main lasse sur son visage.

-J'ai voulu tout lui dire, rien lui caché je croyais que ça l'aidera de savoir ce qui m'a amené à être avec Camille en premier lieu que ce n'était pas l'amour tente d'expliquer Magnus.

-Tu lui as dit que c'était que de sexe au début, il croit probablement même certainement maintenant que tu ne l'aimais pas et qu'il n'était pas assez pour toi ou même que tu n'as jamais eu l'intention de continuer à être avec lui quand tu aurais eu ce que tu voulais. Tu lui as laisser l'idée que tu ne voulais que couchais avec lui grogne Robert.

-Non je l'aime, je l'ai toujours aimé souffle Magnus les yeux brillants.

-Il n'était déjà pas sûr de lui, il m'a parler de ce qu'il voulait faire, c'est moi qu'il lui a acheté le nécessaire, il était nerveux mais déterminer parce que pour lui c'était la seule façon de te prouver qu'il t'aimait souffle Jace.

-Tu savais pour nous ? murmure Magnus

-Oui le soir même où il est rentré de la bibliothèque le jour où vous vous êtes embrassé, il était si excité et heureux, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça et je lui ai demandé et il me l'a avoué raconte doucement Jace.

Magnus se lève pour le rejoindre, il se sent horrible et il a peur d'avoir perdu Alec encore une fois. Mais putain il le comprend maintenant il aurait été pareil, je suis toujours aussi con pense-t-il dans sa tête.

-Bébé appel Magnus voyant ses épaules tremblées alors qu'il le rejoint sur le bord de l'étang qui longe le manoir.

-Je... j'arrive bégaye Alec s'essuyant les joues précipitamment pour que Magnus ne le voit pas mais Magnus l'a vu, il se mord la lèvre se détestant dans être la cause encore une fois.

-Vient demande tendrement Magnus tendant sa main pour qu'il la prenne ce qu'accepte Alec.

Alec s'apprête à marcher vers le manoir mais Magnus l'arrête.

-Dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour te faire oublier le mal que je t'ai fait ? questionne Magnus dans un murmure le regardant intensément dans les yeux.

-Magnus supplie Alec secouant la tête de négation ne voulant pas revenir dans ce genre de discussion.

-Je-je sais que je t'ai encore fait mal, mais je t'aime bébé, je t'ai toujours aimé, je ferais n'importe quoi pour que tu ne souffres plus à cause de moi pleure Magnus

-Ce-ce n'est pas toi c'est moi, je-je n'arrive pas à oublier toi avec Camille, me dire que c'est du passé. Je-je croyais que j'avais surmonter ça mais apparemment non. Quand tu-tu m'as dit que tu l'aimais c'était encore pire pour moi, j'ai compris au début pour le sexe une chose que je ne pouvais pas te donner à ce moment-là. Ça fait mal Magnus tout ça, toutes ses pensées, ses doutes, j'ai peur que-j'ai peur que ça nous sépare encore avoue Alec en pleur qui avait mis sa tête dans le cou de Magnus pendant qu'il parlé.

Magnus sanglote comprenant Alexander mais il ne veut pas le perdre encore une fois, il ne veut pas revivre son absence, il veut le garder, lui montré qu'il l'aime de tout son être.

-Je ne veux pas te perdre encore murmure Magnus dans ses cheveux étouffant ses sanglots.

-Je ne veux pas non plus murmure Alec à son tour serrant Magnus dans ses bras.

-On va s'en sortir, je ferais tout pour te garder bébé chuchote Magnus sa main glissant dans les cheveux d'Alec tenant sa tête dans son cou.

-On va s'en sortir confirme Alec dans un souffle en se redressant essuyant ses larmes et essuyant celle de Magnus avant de se pencher reliant leurs lèvres dans baiser remplit d'amour avant qu'Alec ne le reprenne dans ses bras et dit ses mots à Magnus pour la première fois.

-Je t'aime Magnus murmure Alec dans son oreille faisant sangloter Magnus.

-Je t'aime aussi, je t'aime tellement répond Magnus entre deux sanglots resserrant sa prise sur Alexander s'y accrochant desserrement.

Ils finissent par se calmer et rentrent dans le manoir, après le repas ils discutent et ils parlent de leurs relations avec leurs parents respectifs expliquant qu'ils se sont remis ensemble gagnant des sourires heureux de tout le monde sans toute fois gagner un petit sermon de Robert et Asmodée qui gronde gentiment Magnus et l'avertisse de prendre soin d'Alec.

Alexander emmène Magnus dans son ancienne chambre, Raf est rester avec Max qui lui fait découvrir ses jeux vidéo. Ils s'installent sur le lit et Alec lui fait part de ses doutes, il lui dit tout ce qu'il ressent, la peur qu'il le trompe encore, qu'il le quitte. La peur que Magnus s'enfuie quand il découvrira son corps meurtri. La peur d'être intime même si Magnus lui assure qu'il attendra aussi longtemps qu'il le faut.

-Je sais Magnus, je suis prêt, j'ai envie de toi depuis un moment déjà. Mais c'est mon corps qui me dégoûte, je ne me sens pas prêt à te décevoir dit doucement Alec évitant le regard de Magnus

-Bébé, j'ai vu ton corps avoue Magnus en lui prenant la main.

-Quoi ? panique Alec les sourcils froncés.

-Chutt laisse-moi t'expliquer souffle Magnus posant un baiser sur sa main.

Alec souffle un coup et acquiesce de la tête.

-Quand tu as souffert à la soirée d'ouverture de l'institut j'ai aidé Lydia à te mettre au lit et j'ai vu ton corps explique doucement Magnus relevant la manche de son pull découvrant les cicatrices.

-Non Magnus murmure Alec paniqué et tremblant en essayant de cacher ses cicatrices se faisant arrêter par Magnus.

-Et il ne me dégoûte pas, tu es toujours magnifique pour moi murmure Magnus portant le poignet d'Alec contre sa bouche tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux avant d'y placé un baiser.

-Ne dis pas ça ! as-tu bien regarder ? je suis meurtri, ces-ces cicatrices me rendent laid chuchote Alec ses yeux pleins de larmes de douleurs, se rappelant la cause.

-Oui j'ai regardé, tu es toujours le même qu'au lycée, celui qui me regarde avec ses yeux si intenses tu seras toujours celui-là. Je sais que j'en suis la cause, je ferais tout pour que tu les oublie je te le promets déclare Magnus les yeux brillants regardant Alec hocher la tête et le regarder intensément pendant plusieurs secondes coupant le souffle de Magnus.

-Je t'aime Magnus souffle Alec portant sa main à sa joue caressant tendrement sa pommette.

-Je t'aime aussi mon amour murmure Magnus en lui attrapant la nuque rapprochant leurs bouches l'embrassant de petit baiser effleurant seulement leurs lèvres.

-Mon amour ? humm j'aime bien ! sourit Alexander contre la bouche de Magnus avant qu'ils ne s'embrassent d'un long baiser passionnés.

Ils se retrouvent allongés sur le lit Magnus surplombant Alexander qui à glisser sa main sous la chemise de Magnus caressant la peau frissonnante de son dos. Leurs bouches toujours liées. Ils se séparent pour respirer se regardant dans les yeux avec tous deux un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Magnus replace une mèche de cheveux qui était tombé sur son front. Alec sa main toujours dans son dos sur sa peau nu qui caresse du bout des doigts.

-Alec on va -ouuppps pa-pardon je repasse après ! Cri Isabelle en refermant la porte de la chambre de son frère Magnus et Alec n'avait pas bougé stupéfait de la situation avant que Magnus pouffe de rire entraînant Alec dans un fou rire suivi de Magnus qui le suit. Ils finissent par descendre pour qu'Isabelle leurs dise qu'il se dirige vers une promenade au lac demandant s'il se joignait à eux, ils acceptent volontiers ça permettra à Raf de se défouler avant de rentrer à l'appartement.


	7. Camille Belcourt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> langages grossiers (Alec se lâche)

_« Très cher ami et ancien élève de l'école " IDRIS Academy " »_

_« C'est avec une immense joie que nous vous invitons pour la soirée de retrouvailles des anciens élèves de l'école IDRIS Academy exceptionnellement organisé par le comité des élèves de la promo 2020-2021._

_Cette soirée aura lieu le 16/09/2020 à 20h00 dans les locaux de votre ancien lycée._

_Nous comptons sur vous pour être là et retrouver d'autres anciens amis(es) de votre promotion._

_Votre ancien directeur Mr Zachariah ainsi que vos professeurs vous attendent et sont impatients de vous revoir !_

_Bien à vous Mr Alexander Gideon Lightwood. »_

Une soirée d'ancien étudiant mon dieu ! " _comment je vais gérer ça ?_ " se dit Alec alors qu'il se retrouve dans un costume sombre, chemise bleu sans cravate devant les portes de son ancien lycée avec Magnus lui tenant la main. Magnus qui porte un costume bordeaux qui lui va à ravir en passant et son maquillage sophistiqué qu'il appelle " Smoky " lui donne un charme ravageur. En bref il est magnifique comme d'habitude.

Qui veux dire anciens élèves veut dire revoir tous les cœurs que Magnus a brisés pendant les années lycée et puis surtout une personne Camille. Elle a dû recevoir l'invitation vu qu'elle était de la même promo que lui et Magnus. Il se dit qu'elle ne sera peut-être pas la et qu'elle ne se dérangerais pas à aller à une soirée d'anciens élèves. Il croise les doigts et prie dans son fort intérieur.

Magnus se doutait que sa rappeler de mauvais souvenirs à son doux Alexander, mais idiot comme il est pour lui s'était juste une raison pour s'amuser, faire la fête et de passé du temps avec son petit ami. Raf avait été confié à Lydia qui est rester à l'appartement d'Alec ne sachant pas à quelle heure il allait sortir de cet enfer et voulait passer le reste de la soirée avec son fils et Magnus niché dans le canapé.

Magnus avait insisté pour y aller voyant qu'Alec était hésitant de s'y rendre. Mais voulant faire plaisir à Magnus le sachant excité de faire la fête, il avait fini par accepter. Ils finissent par rentrer après que Magnus lui a donné un long baiser d'encouragement. Ils sont accueillis par l'ancien directeur Mr Zachariah qui n'a pas beaucoup changer selon Alec.

A peine arrivée que Magnus se fait entraîner au bar par un groupe de filles certainement des anciennes conquêtes. Il est laissé là comme un idiot personne ne se soucie de lui comme à l'époque, rien ne change apparemment. Mais il ne s'en plaint pas ça lui permet de surveiller son petit ami " _jaloux lui ? nooon pas le_ _moins du monde_ " _Ahem ! juste un peu_ ! Il est sorti de son travail de surveillance par des professeurs qui viennent tout de même le saluer qui lui demande ce qu'il à fait comme étude, il leurs explique son travail dans les grandes lignes sans rentrer dans les détails.

Il se retrouve à nouveau seul, il cherche Magnus du regard quand il le trouve enfin, il le voit à une table debout entouré de filles et de gars. Il est en grande discussion, parle avec de grands gestes et avec excitation. Et les filles qui gloussent les joues rouges, les gars qui le reluque sans en avoir honte ! Il allait le rejoindre pour mettre un terme à tout ça non pas qu'il est jaloux ! Il brûle de jalousie ! Ils vont se calmer ! parole de Lightwood il va calmer leurs hormones à sceau d'eau froide si ça continue !

Il s'arrête dans son élan quand il la voit, Camille Belcourt alias la chienne de tous les temps. Elle n'a pas beaucoup changé. Il ne ressent rien a par une haine féroce envers elle qui ne savait même pas qu'il contenait en lui, en la voyant son sang bouillonne. Elle est habillée d'une robe rouge avec un décolleté plongeant arrivant presque jusqu'à son nombril, avec toute objectivité qu'il avait d'elle, elle était indécente. Ses longs cheveux bruns impeccablement coiffés, percher sur des hauts talons aussi rouge que sa robe. Il la regarde avancer vers Magnus, d'un pas félin. Son cœur s'emballe quand elle arrive à Magnus l'attrapant par les revers de sa veste et l'embrasse à pleine bouche on pouvait voir la langue de Camille contre les lèvres de Magnus gagnant des hués de tout le monde ce qui met Alec hors de lui. Magnus abasourdit finit par la repousser en s'essuyant la bouche grimaçant de dégoût. Elle se tourne vers Alec pour lui sourire diaboliquement et lui fait un clin d'œil.

Sans doute pense-t-elle qu'Alec et Magnus ne se parle plus après qu'Alec soit tomber sur eux. Il va lui démontrer qu'elle n'a pas réussi à les briser finalement. Magnus tourne la tête pour voir ce qu'elle regarder et tombe sur Alexander le regarder mais Alec s'avance vers eux d'un pas sur et assuré avec une détermination féroce tout en regardant Magnus droit dans les yeux. Il voit Magnus déglutir et avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit il embrasse Magnus avec force et possessivité faisant gémir Magnus et lui rend volontiers avec la même force.

-Ça va mon cœur ? questionne doucement Alec après s'être reculer du baiser en regardant Magnus qui sourit tendrement légèrement essouffler.

-Je suis parfait bébé répond Magnus dans un souffle et excité comme jamais devant l'audace de son petit-ami, il relie leurs lèvres d'un long baiser langoureux.

Ils se séparent quand ils entendent Camille grogner.

-Toujours aussi humm ? Aide-moi mon cœur je ne trouve pas le mot ? questionne Alec faisant semblant de réfléchir tapant son menton avec son index en la regardant de haut en bas avant de se tourner sur Magnus.

-Je crois que le mot que tu cherches est manipulatrice ? propose Magnus essayant de ne pas rire mais échoue.

-Oui c'est ça ! c'est le bon mot ! merci chéri glousse Alec en lui faisant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres rieuses de Magnus qui regarde le brun de malice dans les yeux d'Alexander.

-Lightwood crache-t-elle comme salutation le visage rouge de colère.

-Oh je croyais que tu m'avais oublié dit Alec avec lassitude.

-Oh non je me souviendrais toujours ton visage pathétique, pleurant, sanglotant pendant que je criais de plaisir avec la bite de ton petit-ami en moi ronronne-t-elle en coulant son regard sur Magnus qui grogne de colère face à ses mots avant de regarder Alexander qui avait un sourire moqueur sur son visage montrant à Magnus qu'il n'en avait cure de ses mots.

-En parlant de bite puisque apparemment il n'y a que ça qui sort de ta bouche et qui y entre par la même occasion... ! commence Alexander avant de continuer voyant Camille ouvrir la bouche mais il l'a coupe dans une exclamation de voix tant de colère en lui et dégoûter qu'elle joue encore à ce genre de jeux avec eux, elle croyait quoi en embrassant Magnus comme ça qu'il allait s'enfuir en courant ?

-Et mon dieu tu as dû en prendre des kilomètres depuis, ça ne doit plus ressembler a rien là-dedans ! s'exclame Alec assez fort pour que tout le monde entendent gagnant des rires autour d'eux tout en désignant l'entre jambes de Camille du doigt avec une grimace de dégoût en simulant un frisson exagéré en se secouant les épaules et la tête ce qui fait exploser de rire Magnus qui n'a pas su se retenir rendant Camille furieuse vu ses joues rouges et ses yeux s'assombrissant de colère.

-Espèce de fils de... commence-t-elle levant la main pour le gifler mais il lui attrape le poignet avec force reprenant son sérieux en la regardant avec froideur elle crie de douleur faisant rapprocher du monde.

-Ne finit pas cette phrase parce entre toi et moi c'est toi la pute crache-t-il à l'oreille de Camille avant de lui lâcher le poignet mais elle n'en reste pas la tellement furieuse de se faire insulter, au moment où Alec aller s'éloigner elle lève son genou et tape la cuisse d'Alec de toute ses forces ne sachant pas que c'est la cuisse blesser la jambe de sa prothèse. Le coup est dur et il ne l'a pas vu venir avant qu'il ne le sache il se retrouve par terre dans un cri d'agonie, la respiration difficile serrant sa cuisse.

-Alexander crie Magnus s'agenouillant à ses côtés avant de relever le regard sur Camille lui aussi n'avait pas vu le coup arriver non plus.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? Hurle-t-il à Camille qui ne fait que rire se délectant du mal qu'elle avait causé à Alec.

-As-tu besoin d'aide ? demande une jeune fille se tenant agenouiller à côté d'Alec.

Mais les respirations d'Alec se font de plus en plus difficile, il est incapable de répondre, il commence à pleurer, crié et à trembler de manière incontrôlable, la douleur est atroce.

-Bébé ! mon dieu ! ça va respire s'il te plait ! supplie Magnus entendant les cris de douleur d'Alec qui est encore choqué du geste de Camille et surtout effondré de voir Alexander dans une telle souffrance.

-Magnus ! répète Alec plusieurs fois qui essaie de s'accrocher à la chemise de Magnus avec sa main en le suppliant de l'aider.

Le cœur de Magnus se brise un peu plus. Il lui ramène sa tête sur ses genoux l'aidant à respirer pendant plusieurs minutes.

Une fois sa respiration redevenue un peu normal, il aide Alec à s'asseoir entre ses jambes contre son torse mais il ne peut pas se lever pour l'instant sa cuisse lui fait encore mal.

-J'ai mal pleure Alec qui a tourné la tête dans le cou de Magnus pour cacher de larmes à nouveau. Magnus ne cache pas les siennes. Sa main dans les cheveux d'Alec gardant sa tête dans son cou tout en regardant autour de lui, il s'aperçoit qu'ils sont entourés de monde, Camille n'est plus en vue et que la jeune fille est toujours agenouillée à cote d'eux. Il la regarde, elle a l'air désole pour Alec.

-Comment tu t'appelles ? questionne Magnus reniflant de larmes.

-Aline souffle-t-elle relevant la tête pour regarder Magnus.

-Ok je suis Magnus se présente-t-il doucement.

Elle hoche la tête avec un petit sourire avant de reporté son attention sur Alexander.

-Aline Penallow? questionne Alec les yeux rouges essayant de regarder Aline qui lui sourit en retour.

-Oui Alec dit-elle avec un hochement de tête en lui rendant son sourire.

-Tu as grandi chuchote-t-il remettant sa tête dans le cou de Magnus.

-Toi aussi, j'aurais préféré te revoir autrement dit-t-elle avec tristesse.

-Je sais souffle-t-il avant de se redresser un peu en regardant Magnus qui n'avait rien rater de l'échange lui sourire.

-Vous vous connaissez ? questionne-t-il doucement.

-Oui Alec a était le partenaire de cours de ma petite sœur pendant quelques semaines explique Aline

-Comment va-t-elle d'ailleurs ? questionne Alec.

-Bien elle est à l'étranger en lune de miel glousse Aline

-Cool et toi que fait tu ici ? questionne-t-il doucement

-J'accompagne ma petite amie Hélène explique Aline

-Hélène ? questionne Alec les sourcils froncés.

-Hélène Blackthorn annonce-t-elle avec un sourire éclatant.

-J'avais raison tu as bien grandi taquine Alec faisant rire Aline et Magnus.

-Aline qu'est ce... Mon dieu Alexander tu vas bien ? demande la jeune fille reconnaissant Alec en s'agenouillant à côté d'Aline.

-Hélène ? questionne Alec en regardant la jeune femme, il la reconnait elle a bien changé de la jeune femme de son cours de droit qui se cacher au fond de la classe.

-Oui tu as rencontré ma petite amie ? Questionne Hélène embrassant la joue rose d'Aline.

-On se connait déjà, je te rencontrais dit doucement Aline à sa petite amie.

-Ok est ce que ça va ? tu t'es évanoui ? s'inquiète Hélène regardant Alec qui était toujours dans les bras de Magnus assis par terre.

-Non je.. commence Alec qui se fait couper par Magnus qui comprend son malaise.

-Allons ailleurs je vous expliquerai souffle Magnus regardant Alec qui hoche la tête.

Elles hochent la tête et suivent Magnus.

Magnus soulève Alec dans ses bras en style marié ne se souciant pas de qui regarde. Il va asseoir Alec a une table, il s'agenouille devant lui

-Ça va bébé ? questionne Magnus la voix inquiète

-Ça va mieux mon cœur souffle Alec avant de lui donner un doux baiser avant qu'il ne se redresse pour regarder tout le monde le regarder lui faisant baisser la tête.

-Ne te soucie pas d'eux bébé humm concentre toi sur moi d'accord chuchote Magnus.

-D'accord murmure Alec ses yeux dans ceux de Magnus.

Les filles s'étaient installées à côté, Magnus se lève et s'assied à côté d'Alec qui pose sa tête sur son épaule pendant que Magnus raconté aux filles l'histoire d'Alec sans rentrer dans les détails et de l'incident avec Camille.

-Qu'elle salle garce grogne Hélène avec colère.

-Je suis d'accord claque Aline faisant sourire Alec et Magnus qui sont d'accord elles aussi.

Ne souhaitant plus rester Magnus aide Alexander à sortir du lycée s'échangeant les numéros avec les filles voulant rester en contact avant de partir. Il rentre à l'appart soutenant Alexander qui est épuisé, Lydia et Raf sont déjà au lit. Magnus l'aide à prendre un médicament pour la douleur.

-Tu veux rester avec moi cette nuit ? questionne Alec ses yeux flous dû à son médicament essayant de regarder Magnus.

-Bien sûr bébé répond rapidement Magnus qui s'assied à côté d'Alec sur le lit.

Il regarde Alec essayé de se déshabiller avec ses mains tremblantes avant de s'arrêter.

-Je dois... je dois l'enlever bégaye Alec en désignant sa jambe.

-Je sais ! tu veux le faire seul ou tu veux que je t'aide ? questionne prudemment Magnus.

-Aide-moi s'il te plait demande Alec dans un souffle.

-D'accord murmure Magnus le faisant allonger.

Alec lui explique comment lui enlever la prothèse et ou la ranger pour qu'il y est accès facilement le matin au réveil. Magnus lui enlève la prothèse et la place à côté du lit appuyer contre la table de chevet comme Alec lui a demander. Magnus laisse sa main caresser la cuisse meurtrie d'Alec qui frissonne au contact sur sa chaire.

-Tu as encore mal bébé ? questionne doucement Magnus.

-Non le médicament a fait son effet murmure Alec sa main se posant sur le genou de Magnus qui était assis au bord du lit.

-Endors toi bébé, je vais me déshabiller et je te rejoins d'accord ? questionne Magnus regardant les yeux lourds d'Alec qui essaye de les garder ouvert.

-D'accord chuchote Alec ses yeux se fermant.

Magnus se penche l'embrassant sur le front avant de se lever et de passer dans la salle de bain avant de se déshabiller se mettant en caleçon, il se couche à côté d'Alec qui est rester sur le dos, il le regarde dormir un moment, il se cale sur son côté embrassant l'épaule d'Alec avant de s'endormir lui aussi.

Magnus se réveil le lendemain matin s'étirant tous les muscles fredonnant de bien être espérant câliner son petit ami mais le lit est vide, il entend des voix provenir de la cuisine. Il se lève et se dirige dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller rapidement avant de sortir de la chambre rejoignant la cuisine pour découvrir Raf et son doux Alexander préparait le petit déjeuner sur un fond de musique. Apparemment Lydia est déjà parti. Raf qui danse agenouiller sur la chaise pendant qu'il mélange des œufs dans un bol avec un peu de mal et Alexander qui le regarde avec les bras croisés sur sa poitrine avec un sourire attendant que le café soit prêt. Il glisse son regard sur Alexander qui porte juste un bas de jogging c'est tout, il est resté torse nu. Son regard se dirige vers ses abdos bien dessiné lui donnant l'eau à la bouche, il peut voir sa ligne V et quelques poils descendre sous sa ceinture de jogging. Il se réprimande intérieurement avant qu'il n'ait un problème en dessous de sa ceinture. Il se racle la gorge pour annoncer sa présence ce qui fait tourner la tête d'Alec qui lui donne un sourire éblouissant.

-Magnus cri Raf comme salutation ce qui fait rire Magnus qui se dirige vers lui, lui donnant un baiser sur le front pour le saluer à son tour.

-Tu vas t'habillé Raf pendant que je fais cuire les œufs demande Alec à son fils.

-Oui papa accepte Raf en descendant de la chaise pour se diriger vers sa chambre.

Alexander se redresse regardant Magnus se dirigés lentement vers lui les yeux plissés.

-Tu es un véritable péché murmure Magnus le regardant de haut en bas faisant glousser Alec.

-Je ne le fais pas exprès murmure Alec avec un petit sourire les yeux dans ceux de Magnus en passant ses bras autour du cou de Magnus planant ses lèvres sur celles de Magnus.

-Et bien c'est pourquoi tu es un péché murmure Magnus avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles d'Alec qui l'accueil avec un bourdonnement de plaisir. La main d'Alec va se glisser dans les cheveux de Magnus pour les tirés doucement faisant grogner Magnus dans le baiser. Ils se séparent tous deux essoufflés reprenant leurs respirations Alec pose la tête sur l'épaule de Magnus qui quant à lui embrasse la tempe d'Alec reprenant son souffle aussi.

-Papa j'ai faim dit Raf en entrant dans la cuisine les faisant sursauter avant de rire ensemble quand Raf se plaint que les œufs ne sont pas encore cuits. Alec se dépêche de les faire cuire pendant que Magnus leurs sert du café et du jus d'orange pour Raf, ils déjeunent ensemble dans les rires et les histoires d'école de Raf. Ils passent la journée ensemble, une journée cocooning niché dans le canapé devant la télé.


	8. MALEC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\ INSULTES A L'ENCONTRE D'ALEC EN RAISON DE SON HANDICAP /!\
> 
> /!\ PREMIÉRE FOIS MALEC /! \ SCÉNES SEXE /!\

Cinq mois que l'institut est ouvert et tout se passe bien. Il y a de plus en plus de bénévoles, certains étudiants qui souhaite aider et d'autres comme des personnes âgées à la retraite qui souhaite aider aussi et faire profiter de leurs temps et de leurs expériences ce qui allège considérablement son travail à l'institut. Les représentants des associations font leurs travails en faisant plusieurs réunions en discutant de certains vétérans qui nécessitent un peu plus d'aide. Il a aussi pu parler de nouveau à Aline et Hélène autour d'un café et il a pu expliquer un peu plus son histoire et son handicap. Les filles ont été choqués de l'entendre. Ils se sont promis de se revoir bientôt et promis de faire un sermon à Magnus ce qui a fait rire Alec. Il a été aussi rendre plusieurs fois visite à Clary avec Magnus et Raf et avait appris qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec son frère Jace dans quelques jours ce qui a fait glousser Alec sachant que Jace attendait ça depuis un moment.

Il est heureux, il peut le dire son cabinet médical ouvre la semaine prochaine avec l'aide de ses parents, il leurs sera toujours reconnaissant. Maintenant c'est officiel c'est Docteur Lightwood médecin généraliste. Avec Magnus c'est le bonheur, il est incroyable et surtout avec Raf ça se passe très bien, ils s'entendent tous les deux très bien. Ils ont une discussion avec Raf sur leur situation de couple essayant de lui expliquer qu'avec Magnus ils étaient amoureux et qu'ils étaient petit ami, Raf avait juste haussé les épaules avec un sourire. Pour lui ça ne changer rien que son papa soit amoureux de Magnus, son papa est heureux c'est ce qui compte.

Du côté intime ça se passe bien même très bien. Rattrapant les années loin de l'autre presque chaque soir. Les doutes et les insécurités d'Alec n'avait pas totalement disparu mais il sentait qu'il pouvait faire de confiance à nouveau à Magnus. Il se rappel de leur première fois ça avait été exceptionnel plus de ce qu'il avait imaginé.

**_**retour en arrière**_ **

Sortant de l'institut, il monte dans sa voiture qu'il avait eu il y a peine deux mois, il en été content et surtout il était autonome. Il se dirige vers le loft de Magnus qui l'avait invité a passé la soirée voire même la nuit s'il le voulait puisque Raf été resté avec son abuella qui avait demandé à le garder pour une soirée pyjama, il avait accepté Raf était tellement excité qu'il n'a pas pu lui refuser et il avait une idée très précise en tête sur le déroulement de leur soirée impliquant un lit et leurs corps nu.

Ce n'est pas la première nuit qu'il passe avec Magnus au début ça lui faisait peur mais Magnus l'a rassuré qu'il ne ferait rien s'il n'était pas prêt. Ils avaient fait des caresses intimes sans aller plus loin enfin Magnus avait joué de sa langue sur son corps et sur son sexe et ceci avait été incroyable pour Alec le laissant dans un état second. Il a laissé Magnus découvrir son corps et Alec avait aussi découvert le corps de Magnus juste avec ses mains ne se sentant pas encore prêt pour lui rendre l'appareil et oh mon dieu que Magnus est beau, sa peau ambrée, ses muscles qui se contracté sous ses doigts. Sa main découvrant la sensation de caressé un autre sexe que le sien lui donnant l'eau à la bouche quand il sera prêt à être intime ça lui faisait une peur quand il a vu que Magnus était plus grand et plus gros que lui.

Il se gare devant le bâtiment ou abrite le loft de Magnus qui avait déménagé de chez ses parents après ses études pour avoir son indépendance. Il prend l'ascenseur qu'il bénit n'ayant pas la force de monter deux étages par les escaliers avec sa jambe. Il est accueilli par un Magnus joyeux avec un long baiser langoureux qui l'attendait à la porte clairement heureux de le retrouvé.

Ils mangent et discutent ensemble niché dans le canapé devant un film qu'Alec ne sera dire de quoi il parle, car il n'est pas intéressé par le film, Magnus non plus d'ailleurs. Alexander est plutôt intéressé par Magnus qui est entrain de semer des baisers brûlants le long de sa gorge. Ils finissent par se déplacer et atterrir dans la chambre tous les deux excités et haletants. Ils se couchent sur le lit, Magnus fait attention à la jambe d'Alec qui lui demande au bout d'un moment pour lui enlever se sentant mal à l'aise de la garder au lit. Magnus baisse le pantalon d'Alec découvrant l'érection de son petit ami confiné dans son caleçon, il la caresse du bout des doigts faisant gémir Alec avant qu'il ne lui rappelle qu'il doit enlever sa prothèse faisant glousser Magnus. Il lui enlève et viens surplomber Alec supportant son poids sur ses avants bras regardant Alec dans les yeux qui sont assombris de luxure, les siens doivent être pareil.

Alec l'attire dans un baiser passionné et sensuel tout en défaisant la boucle de ceinture du jean de Magnus qui soulève les hanches pour qu'Alec lui enlève son caleçon suit découvrant son érection qu'Alec caresse faisant sursauter Magnus qui ferme les yeux et halète de plaisir avant d'aller plus loin Alec demande ce qu'il veut.

-J'ai envie de toi chuchote Alec regardant Magnus dans les yeux lui faisant voir sa détermination. Magnus ne demande pas s'il est sûr de lui, il le voit dans ses yeux.

Il baisse la tête pour l'embrasser avant de glisser ses lèvres dans son cou et de la glisser sur son torse allant titiller un mamelon avec sa langue. Alec glisse sa main dans les cheveux de Magnus lui tirant sous le plaisir. Descendant doucement jusqu'au sexe de son doux Alexander il le prend en bouche doucement. Il regarde Alec se cambré et gémir la tête rejetée en arrière. La main d'Alec dans ses cheveux qu'il tire le fait grogner de plaisir. Au bout d'un moment il remonte pour l'embrasser et demande à Alec de se retourner sur le ventre. Alec s'exécute se mettant sur le ventre tournant la tête pour voir Magnus sortir du lubrifiant et un préservatif de la table de nuit.

-Je vais te préparer bébé, si ça ne va pas tu m'arrêtes d'accord murmure Magnus à son oreille avant de la mordillé faisant gémir Alec.

-D'accord répond Alec sur le même ton regardant Magnus se redresser pour mettre du lubrifiant sur ses doigts et de les glisser un peu sur son entrée le faisant haleter à la sensation.

Magnus se place à côté de lui sur un coude le regardant dans les yeux pendant qu'il le préparer doucement avec un doigt. Le visage d'Alec se plisse d'inconfort pendant un instant avant de se détendre au bout de quelque minutes Alec commence à haleter et Magnus glisse doucement un deuxième doigt faisant cambrer les reins d'Alec alors qu'il gémit ses yeux brillants dans ceux de Magnus le faisant grogner de plaisir son érection dur et douloureuse presser contre la hanche d'Alec.

-S'il te plait murmure Alec entre deux souffles haletants.

-Retourne toi bébé murmure Magnus se redressant regardant Alec se remettre sur le dos.

Magnus glisse un oreiller sous ses fesses et un autre sous sa cuisse pour lui relever un peu et s'assurant qu'il ne lui fasse pas de mal gagnant un sourire reconnaissant d'Alec. Il se place entre les jambes d'Alec restant sur ses genoux. Alec le regarde en déglutissant déroulé un préservatif sur son sexe érigé avant qu'il ne le recouvre de lubrifiant. Il se penche un peu et pose une main à côté de la tête d'Alec son autre main guidant son sexe à l'entrée d'Alexander qui détourne les yeux en sentant le sexe de Magnus sur son intimité le rendant légèrement anxieux et nerveux de la suite.

-Non regarde-moi mon amour chuchote Magnus.

Alexander le regarde avant d'hocher la tête, Magnus glisse doucement en lui mais Alec ne peut pas arrêter la douleur qu'il ressent à ce moment-là, il ne peut arrêter un gémissement de douleurs et ses yeux se fermer.

-Alexander souffle Magnus le sentant tremblé en voyant la grimace de douleur sur son visage.

Alec renifle essayant de reprendre son souffle en ouvrant ses yeux laissant échapper ses larmes de douleur, il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux sur Magnus qui n'avait pas bouger.

-Vas-y murmure Alec glissant ses mains sur les fesses de Magnus lui caressant.

Magnus se place sur ses avants bras posant son front sur celui d'Alec sa main derrière sa nuque est finit doucement par entrer jusqu'a la garde ses yeux toujours dans ceux d'Alec qui halète et tremble de douleur essayant de respirer et essayant de se détendre. Magnus lui serre des dents et essaie de ne pas gémir sentant la chaleur entouré son sexe et les convulsions d'Alec se resserrant sur son sexe, il déglutit regardant Alec hoché la tête au bout d'un moment lui permettant de bouger.

Magnus bouge avec des coups de hanches doux et court faisant des mouvements circulaires de temps en temps tout en regardant le visage d'Alec se détendre au bout de quelques mouvements avant qu'il ne l'entende gémir de plaisir. Magnus commence à haleter et gémir de plaisir à son tour. Magnus bouge ses hanches doucement avec sensualité pendant plusieurs minutes avant d'augmenter ses coups de reins se faisant plus amples et passionnés.

-Magnus gémis Alec quand Magnus augmente ses coups de reins.

-Oui bébé gémis Magnus alors qu'il relève la jambe d'Alec sur sa hanche qui est récompenser par un cri de plaisir et commence à répondre aux coups de reins de Magnus ce qui augmente leurs plaisirs, Magnus ne fait que gémir et grogné de plaisir.

Alec l'attire dans un baiser désordonner, il sent la jouissance montée mais c'est trop tôt ! il ne veut pas que ça s'arrête mais il ne peut pas l'empêcher faisant accélérer sa respiration déjà désordonnée.

-Je-Magnus-je gémis Alec essayant de l'avertir contre la bouche de Magnus qui était entre ouverte laissant passer ses gémissements et son souffle saccadé.

-Moi aussi bébé gémis Magnus comprenant ce qu'Alec veut lui dire il est dans le même état.

A peine ses mots prononcés qu'Alec rejeté la tête en arrière ses yeux se fermant gémissant dans un profond râle de plaisir son corps tremblant pris de soubresaut, ses mains sur les fesses de Magnus qui sert alors qu'il jouit entre leurs ventres, il finit par un sanglot de plaisir quand il entent Magnus gémir son nom à son oreille et jurer " _merde_ " et " _putain_ " plusieurs fois pendant qu'il jouit à son tour son sexe pulsant en lui. Magnus bouge ses hanches doucement faisant durer son orgasme, les cuisses tremblantes avant de s'arrêter et de plonger sa tête dans le cou d'Alec pour y respirer profondément, Alec lui caresse le dos tendrement. Il se recule quand ils ont récupérés leurs souffles pour l'embrasser tendrement avant de se retirer gagnant une grimace d'Alec s'excusant dans un murmure avant qu'il ne se lève sur ses jambes tremblantes pour jeter le préservatif dans la salle de bain et de se nettoyer prenant un paquet de lingette et de retourner nettoyer le ventre d'Alec à son tour.

**_**Dans le présent**_ **

-A quoi tu penses ? questionne Magnus le rejoignant sur le canapé avec un verre d'eau lui tendant alors qu'Alec se redresse pour le boire avec impatience regardant Magnus dans les yeux pendant qu'il buvait. Il venait d'avoir plusieurs rounds de sexe sur le canapé profitant que Raf soit à l'école pour profiter de leur après-midi.

-Rien de spécial répond Alec avec un sourire regardant Magnus haussé les épaules avant de se pencher pour remettre son caleçon avant que Magnus ne l'aide à remettre sa prothèse Magnus qui est toujours nu le fait rire alors qu'il se balade avec la prothèse d'Alec faisant rire Magnus aussi se représentant l'image de lui avec la prothèse en main. Une fois la prothèse remise il s'habille juste à temps quand il entend la sonnette du loft retentir faisant que Magnus doit se hâter de s'habiller ne sachant pas si la porte est fermée, la personne pourrait entrer et il ne veut pas avoir à faire face avec cette situation si c'est son père qui entre dans le loft alors non il se dépêche de s'habillé rapidement. Alec qui le regarde s'habillé lui dit " _on étaient nu toute l'après-midi, imagine ça aurait pu arriver quand on étaient "emboités "_ souligne Alec en faisant les guillemets quand il dit _emboités_ gagnant de Magnus " _Merde_ _je n'y avait pas pensé dans le feu de l'action_ " avant d'aller ouvrir sous le rire d'Alec.

-Que fait tu ici ? entend-t-il de l'entrée se penchant il aperçoit Imasu à la porte les bras croisés.

-Faut que je te parle déclare Imasu forçant l'entrée du loft se dirigeant vers le salon mais s'arrêtant avec un grognement de colère quand il découvre Alec dans le canapé qui hausse un sourcil fasse à Imasu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? questionne Magnus le suivant dans le salon rejoignant Alec dans le canapé l'embrassant sur la tempe montrant clairement a Imasu qu'ils sont de retour ensemble.

-Tu te fou de ma gueule Magnus ? explose Imasu de colère ses yeux noirs remplit de colère, regardant Magnus et Alec, il est clairement furieux.

-Heu...non pourquoi je me moquerai de toi ? questionne Magnus les sourcils froncés et incrédule.

-J'ai attendu que tu m'appel déclare Imasu les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-Et pourquoi je t'aurais appelé après la merde que tu as foutu la dernière fois déclare Magnus en haussant le ton.

-Je t'ai dit que j'étais amoureux de toi et toi en retour tu me jettes comme une merde! crache Imasu de colère.

-Imasu soupire Magnus se passant une main sur son visage se sentant mal à l'aise pour lui !

Alec incrédule de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il se sent mal pour Imasu du coup. Ça doit être difficile à gérer regarder quelqu'un qu'on aime en aimer un autre. Il sait ce que c'est malheureusement.

-Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour lui ? pour cet infirme ! cri Imasu pointant Alec du doigt qui commence à trembler de colère de se faire insulter. Et dire qu'il se sentait mal pour lui.

-Tais-toi cri Magnus en retour en se levant outré d'entendre son Alexander se faire insulter de la sorte.

-Non! il ne vaut rien! je suis sur que je peux te donné plus que cette sale merde crache Imasu regardant Alec qui était toujours assis.

-La ferme grogne Magnus faisant un geste pour s'approcher d'Imasu.

-Magnus appel Alec le rattrapant par le poignet.

-Oh tu ouvres ta gueule enfin sale estropié rit Imasu faisant bouillir le sang de Magnus.

-Ta gueule Imasu! Ferme-la! sinon je te jure que tu vas le regretter crache Alec qui se lève à son tour.

-Et tu vas faire quoi ? me cogner ? un handicapé comme toi laisse-moi rire provoque Imasu le regardant de haut en bas avec un sourire carnassier.

-Tente-moi et tu vas le découvrir grogne Alec furieux de se faire insulter.

-Bébé chuchote Magnus ne voulant pas qu'il se batte ça n'en valait pas la peine.

-Viens je t'attends p'tite merde crache Imasu pour le provoqué.

-Dégage d'ici, je ne vais pas me battre avec toi dit Alec ne répondant à sa provocation, il voit la mâchoire d'Imasu se serré de colère et il le voit bondir sur lui, dans un élan Alec écarte Magnus sur le côté et Alec réceptionne Imasu avec un coup sur le nez de la paume de sa main qu'Imasu ne peux éviter, il se retrouve projeter sur le dos inconscient le nez en sang.

-Bébé? souffle Magnus en le rejoignant voyant Alec s'appuyer sur ses genoux pour reprendre des respirations, il n'aurait pas cru qu'Imasu allé venir se battre mais il a réagi d'instinct.

-Je vais bien souffle-t-il à son tour se redressant pour aller s'agenouiller sur Imasu pour prendre son pouls.

-J'aurais pu le tuer grogne Alec sentant le pouls d'Imasu sous ses doigts, il le tourne malgré tout en position latéral de sécurité et appel les secours tout en vérifiant ses constantes en attendant les secours sous les yeux de Magnus.

Les secours arrivent avec la police, il leur explique qu'il s'est défendu, les policiers lui indique que si Imasu porte plainte pour coups et blessures ils seront obligés de venir le mettre en garde à vue faisant mettre en colère Magnus qui n'en revient toujours pas de ce qu'il s'est passer.

-Fais chier ! Grogne Alec en refermant la porte sur les policiers finissant par passer sa main tremblante dans ses cheveux.

-Alexander je suis désolé dit doucement Magnus en s'approchant

-Tu n'y es pour rien mon coeur déclare à son tour en tendant la main pour que Magnus la prenne.

-J'espère qu'il ne portera pas plainte dit Magnus alors qu'il met sa tête dans le cou d'Alec qui le sert dans ses bras.

-S'il le fait je risque une amende c'est tout explique Alec dans les cheveux de Magnus.

-Tu es sur ? questionne Magnus en se reculant pour le regarder faisant réfléchir Alec.

-A moins qu'il ait des séquelles à long terme et bien oui je risque la prison déclare Alec dans un souffle tremblant qui n'avait pas penser à cette éventualité.

-Putain grogne Magnus posant sa tête sur le torse de son Alexander.

-Je n'ai pas réfléchi je l'ai vu bondir et mes instincts de soldat m'ont fait réagir chuchote Alec qui commence à trembler, le stress, l'adrénaline commence à retomber.

-Vient bébé demande Magnus le sentant trembler et le fait asseoir sur le canapé s'agenouillant devant lui en lui prenant les mains.

-Tu vas te calmer et respirer bébé hein parce que Raf va rentrer il sera inquiet s'il te voit sur les nerfs dit doucement Magnus frottant ses pouces sur ses mains

-Oui je sais tu as raison souffle Alec sa tête tombant sur le dossier du canapé en regardant le plafond tout en prenant de grandes inspirations pour se calmer.

Il finit par se calmer et ils vont chercher Raf à l'école ensemble, ils font une promenade au parc profitant de l'air. Ils décident de rentrer pour passer la soirée ensemble avant qu'Alec ne retourne à l'appartement pour coucher Raf qui est épuisé de sa journée. Magnus reste au loft devant se lever tôt pour aller travailler alors que Raf n'a pas l'école le lendemain.

Alec couche Raf après son bain lui lisant une histoire avant de voir que Raf s'est endormi à peine la première page lue. Il sort de la chambre et rejoint la sienne.

Se retrouvant au lit, il échange quelques textos avec Magnus se disant bonne nuit avant qu'il ne tombe de sommeil du a tous ce stress de ce qui s'est passé avec Imasu cette après-midi.


	9. La chute en enfer de Magnus Bane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\ MENTION D'AGRESSION ET DE SANG /!\

**_LA CHUTE EN ENFER DE MAGNUS BANE_ **

_" Je me crois en enfer, donc j'y suis "_

_~De Arthur Rimbaud / Une saison en enfer~_

Quoi de mieux qu'un diner pour célébrer les 6 mois de l'institut avec un dîner et encore mieux de l'organiser avec les personnes qu'ils aiment, leurs laissant carte blanche dans la déco, le repas, le thème de la soirée. Magnus s'occupe de la déco, Isabelle du repas et des invitations. Lydia et Clary s'occupent elle des activités qui vont occuper la soirée. Enfin il avait un peu peur puisqu'elle parlait d'une soirée karaoké mais bon il leur a laissé carte blanche. Jace et Max étaient excité eux aussi de faire un karaoké. Ses parents avaient aidé financièrement dans l'organisation il avait bien entendu refuser mais ses parents lui ont dit que c'était son cadeau pour récompenser tout le travail qu'il avait fait au cours des six derniers mois et ils lui avaient avoués que c'était une partie de l'argent destiné à ses études qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu la possibilité de payer. Il les a donc remerciés avec un câlin serré. Les représentants étaient tous invités bien sûr, Luke Catarina et Ragnor qui étaient devenu des amis au fil de ses six mois ainsi que tous les bénévoles.

Il se tient à la porte de la salle dans son costume noir sa chemise blanche ouverte de trois boutons découvrant sa gorge regardant son fils Raf dans le même costume que son père dansait joyeusement avec Clary et Jace ils se sont bien rapprochés ces deux-là, il est évidement heureux pour sa meilleure amie et son frère. Il s'avance pour rejoindre la table ou Magnus est assis avec Asmodée et Aya ainsi que ses parents qui sont en grandes discussions, il s'approche en glissant une main sur l'épaule de Magnus qui sursaute au contact avant de tourner la tête pour voir Alec lui sourire tendrement qui lui rend bien évidement tout en passant sa main dans le bas des reins d'Alec le faisant rapprocher de lui.

Alec allait parler à Magnus quand une exclamation se fait entendre au micro du genre "oyé oyé" levant la tête il voit Clary et Simon se tenant devant le micro.

-La soirée Karaoké est officiellement ouverte ! Cri Simon au micro gagnant des applaudissements et des cris enthousiastes.

-S'il vous plait mesdames et messieurs tente Simon essayant de ramener le calme.

-Nous voulons que le docteur Alexander Gidéon Lightwood ouvre la soirée en nous chantant la première chanson ! déclare Clary avec un grand sourire regardant Alec qui la regarde avec des yeux lançant des éclairs, il va la tuer c'est sûr!.

Il finit par secouer la tête de négation quand il entend son nom être crié l'encourageant à aller chanter. Il se retourne pour voir Magnus applaudir et l'encourager, ses parents Raf aussi et les Bane. Il regarde Magnus avec un air faussement choqué.

-Tu es censé être de mon côté déclare Alec regardant Magnus qui rit en réponse et secoué la tête.

-Allez Papa cri Raf qui est debout sur une chaise tenue par Jace qui a un grand sourire.

-D'accord vous l'aurez voulu hurle-t-il en se tournant pour se diriger vers Simon et Clary. C'est l'euphorie, il entend les gens criés le faisant tout de même sourire.

-Je te déteste Fray dit Alec prenant le micro que Clary lui tend la faisant rire ainsi que les autres puisque le micro est déjà branché. Il se met d'accord avec Simon sur une chanson.

-Tu es sur Alec tu veux chanter celle-ci ? questionne Simon légèrement choqué du choix.

-Oui t'inquiètes ! je sais ce que je fais ! répond doucement Alec.

-Ok mec ! sourit Simon qui se décale laissant Alec s'installer sur le tabouret.

**_**PDV D'ALEC**_ **

J'attends que la musique s'enclenche regardant furtivement l'écran pour les paroles ce n'est pas nécessaire, je connais cette chanson par cœur. Je glisse mon regarde sur ma famille qui ont tous un grand sourire sur leurs visages. Mon fils qui est toujours debout sur la chaise Jace qui le tient.

Magnus qui me regarde les yeux brillants avec un sourire tendre que je lui rends.

La musique s'enclenche, [Never Enought cover Karl Loxley](https://youtu.be/b7nSfRns_S0?list=RDb7nSfRns_S0) **( NEVER ENOUGHT COVER DE KARL LOXLEY ) ** parole traduite en français ** (écoutez la en même temps)**

Les gens reconnaissent la chanson aux premières notes, je respire un bon coup et je pointe Magnus du doigt lui faisant savoir que cette chanson est pour lui et que je le fais pour lui.

Je le vois haleté et se redressé pour me sourire avec ses yeux larmoyants. Je souffle un coup et je chante pour lui.

 ** _I'm trying to hold my breath_** : J'essaye de retenir mon souffle

_** il me regarde les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte clairement étonné d'entendre ma voix**_

**Let it stay this way** : Laisse-le comme ça

 **Can't let this moment end** : Je ne peux pas laisser ce moment se terminer

 **You set off a dream in me** : Tu as déclenché un rêve en moi

**** Il pleur déjà, je contiens mes émotions pour ne pas craquer aussi ****

**Getting louder now** : Plus fort maintenant

 **Can you hear it echoing?** : Peux-tu l'entendre en écho ?

 **Take my hand** : Prend ma main

 **Will you share this with me** ? : Veux-tu partager cela avec moi ?

 **Cause darling without you** : Parce que chéri sans toi

_** je détourne le regard de Magnus parce que je ne peux pas je vais m'effondrer, il est en pleur et sanglote je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de le rejoindre. Je regarde tout le monde est debout**_

**All the shine of a thousand spotlights** : Tout l'éclat d'un millier de projecteurs

 **All the stars we steal from the nightsky** : Toutes les étoiles que nous volons du ciel

 **Will never be enough** : Ne seront jamais assez

 **Never be enough** : jamais assez

 **Towers of gold are still too little** : Des tours d'or sont encore trop petites

 **These hands could hold the world but it'll** : Ces mains pourraient tenir le monde mais ça ne sera

 **Never be enough** : jamais assez

 **Never be enough** : jamais assez

 **For me** : Pour moi

 **Never, never** : Jamais, jamais

 **Never, never** : Jamais, jamais

 **Never, for me** : Jamais, pour moi

 **For me** : Pour moi

 **Never enough** : Jamais assez

 **Never enough** : Jamais assez

 **Never enough** : Jamais assez

 **For me** : Pour moi

 **For me** : Pour moi

 **For me** : Pour moi

 **All the shine of a thousand spotlights** : Tout l'éclat d'un millier de projecteurs

 **All the stars we steal from the nightsky** : Toutes les étoiles que nous volons du ciel

 **Will never be enough** : Ne seront jamais assez

 **Never be enough** : jamais assez

 **Towers of gold are still too little** : Des tours d'or sont encore trop petites

 **These hands could hold the world but it'll** : Ces mains pourraient tenir le monde mais ça ne sera

 **Never be enough** : jamais assez

 **Never be enough** : jamais assez

 **For me** : Pour moi

 **Never, never** : Jamais, jamais

 **Never, never** : Jamais, jamais

 **Never, for me** : Jamais, pour moi

 **For me** : Pour moi

 **Never enough** : Jamais assez

 **Never enough** : Jamais assez

 **Never enough** : Jamais assez

 **For me** : Pour moi

 **For me** : Pour moi

 **For me** : Pour moi

_** Mes yeux dans les siens, je lui souris et pousse un souffle tremblant et il hoche la tête plaçant sa main sur sa poitrine comme la mienne, ses joues pleines de larmes, je contiens les miennes**_

**For me** : Pour moi

Un écho de cris et d'applaudissement se fait retentir au bout d'une minute à la dernière note de la chanson. J'ai tout donné pour lui, je suis au bord des larmes. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Ils sont tous debout et je voie les visages stupéfait de mon père, ma mère, mon fils qui cri et qui applaudit. Clary qui applaudit les larmes aux joues Lydia aussi. La mère de Magnus Aya qui essuie ses joues et Magnus dans l'épaule de son père, ses épaules tremblent. Je le rejoins aussi rapidement que possible. Son père lui dit quelques choses à l'oreille et me sourit les yeux brillants lui aussi. Magnus se redresse pour se retourner et il est en larmes faisant venir les miennes que je retenais et ma main passe sur sa nuque je l'attire dans mon cou embrassant sa tempe, il passe ses bras dans mon dos s'agrippant à ma veste.

-Ça t'a plu mon cœur ? tentais-je reniflant de larmes ma voix rauque essayant de le calmer mais il ne fait que sangloter plus fort, je le resserre contre moi l'embrassant dans son cou.

Au bout de deux à trois minutes, je le sens qui s'est calmer, il prend de grandes inspirations dans mon cou et se redresse et me regarde de ses yeux amoureux les plongeant dans les miens.

-Tu-tu a d'autres talents cachés ? murmure-t-il passant ses bras autour de mon cou me lâchant pas des yeux son maquillage est ruiné, je lui essuie avec mes pouces.

-Heu - non je ne crois pas répondis-je sur le même ton le faisant sourire.

-Putain bébé c'était - c'était magnifique et tu l'as fait pour moi, mon dieu je t'aime Alexander chuchote-t-il contre ma bouche, ses larmes qui recommencent à coulées. Je ne réponds pas et plonge sur ses lèvres me foutant royalement de qui regarde.

On est rejoint par tout le monde qui me félicite pour ma prestation et me demande ou j'ai appris à chanter comme ça et je leur dis que je ne sais pas, c'est vrai je n'ai jamais pris de cours de chant c'est juste naturel. Clary et Lydia n'en reviennent pas non plus.

-Moi je savais dit fièrement Raf avec un grand sourire qui réclame mes bras je le prends volontiers contre moi.

-Tu savais ? questionnais-je avec un froncement de sourcils.

Oui je t'entends tous les matins quand tu chantes sous la douche ! me répond t-il avec un haussement d'épaules. J'explose de rire c'est vrai que je ne me gêne pas sous la douche tout le monde suis et explose de rire aussi.

-La douche est une bonne caisse de résonnance dit-je essuyant mes larmes de rire avant de l'embrasser dans les cheveux, la main de Magnus sur mon bas du dos remonte pour me caresser le dos. Je tourne la tête vers lui il a un énorme sourire sur le visage et ses yeux toujours brillant. Je tends le cou réclamant un baiser qui me donne. On se rassied à notre table écoutant les autres chanter.

-Je reviens mon cœur faut que je passe aux toilettes murmurais-je à l'oreille de Magnus.

-D'accord bébé souffle-t-il tournant la tête pour me faire un baiser.

-Tu vas avec Magnus, j'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes dis-je à mon fils qui est sur mes genoux contre ma poitrine.

Il hoche la tête et tend les bras à Magnus qui le prend en le chatouillant le faisant rire j'embrasse la tempe de mon petit ami et celle de mon fils et je me lève doucement ma cuisse commence à me faire mal mais ça ira jusqu'à ce que je rentre pour prendre mon médoc et je me dirige vers les toilettes, j'ouvre la porte quand je sens qu'on me pousse me faisant trébucher le temps de me retourner pour regarder derrière moi un cou à l'arrière de ma tête me fait tomber face contre terre je tourne la tête ma vision s'assombri et ça bourdonne dans mes oreilles mais je reconnais la personne qui m'a frapper

-Toi ? dis-je avant que tous ne deviennent noir.

_****PDV MAGNUS**** _

Discutant avec les parents d'Alexander et les miens je me rends compte qu'Alexander n'est toujours pas revenu et après plus d'un quart d'heure, je commence à m'inquiéter. J'attends encore cinq minutes regardant à travers la salle pour voir s'il ne discute pas avec personne mais Alexander n'est toujours pas revenu des toilettes et je ne le vois nul part. Raf qui commence à se fatiguer et réclame son père. Jace qui tente de l'occuper avec Clary et Isabelle. Mon stress monte de plus en plus j'essaie de ne pas le montrer. Je me lève au bout d'un moment ne tenant plus en place. Ce n'est pas normal qu'il ne soit pas encore revenu. Je le cherche un moment dans la foule puis je m'avance vers les toilettes, j'essaye d'ouvrir la porte des toilettes homme mais elle bloque, j'arrive en l'entrouvrir pour voir juste une main ensanglantée sur le sol.

-ALEXANDER hurlais-je plusieurs fois essayant d'ouvrir la porte mais son corps la bloque, si je la pousse ça va le blesser encore plus, je ne sais pas quoi faire je m'accroupi essayant d'attraper sa main.

-Magnus ? on m'appel derrière mon dos je tourne la tête pour voir Jace et du monde derrière lui. Mon cri a dû alerter du monde

-Alex- alexan-der, il-il est la -du-du sang bégayais-je à travers mes larmes essayant toujours d'attraper sa main.

Jace s'approche regardant à travers la porte légèrement ouverte.

-ALEC hurle-t-il à son tour essayant d'ouvrir la porte, il la force avec son épaule.

La porte s'ouvre poussant le corps d'Alec je rampe vers lui en lui attrapant la main.

-APPELEZ LES SECOURS hurle Jace les larmes aux joues regardant le corps de son frère avant de tomber à genou vérifiant s'il respire encore, il hoche la tête vers moi, mon dieu il respire.

-Alexander ! bébé ! je pleure mon dieu du sang, il y a du sang partout, son pantalon est déchiré à la jambe, il n'a plus sa prothèse elle est cassée en deux a cote de lui, sa tête baigne dans une mare de sang, son visage est méconnaissable.

-PAPA –PAPA hurle Raf qui entre dans les toilettes essayant de rejoindre son père.

-Sortez le d'ici cri Jace regardant Clary son visage apeuré et baigné de larmes ramasser raf qui cri de toutes ses forces en le faisant sortir rapidement des toilettes.

Les secours arrivent assez vite, ils le prennent en charge rapidement, après avoir stabilisé son état, je regarde les secours l'intubé le mettant sous oxygènes.

Les cris des secours donnant des ordres dans mes oreilles. Je suis toujours assis contre le mur des toilettes regardant mes mains pleines de sang. Mon doux Alexander au bord de la mort tout ce sang. Je sens une main sur mon épaule me faisant sursauter redressant la tête je regarde autour de moi Alexander n'est plus là !

-Alexander criais-je paniquer regardant autour de moi, c'est un cauchemar, il est ou bon sang !

Il est à l'hôpital calme toi fils murmure quelqu'un à mon oreille c'est mon père je crois je ne sais plus. Je suis en enfer ! Pas lui ! Alexander ne peut pas mourir, il ne peut pas me laisser.

Après plusieurs minutes je reprends mes esprits et je demande à mon père de m'emmener à l'hôpital je n'ai pas la force de conduire.

J'arrive à l'hôpital tout le monde est là. On s'assied dans la salle d'attente dans un silence de plomb. Je peux entendre les reniflements de tout le monde. Maryse la tête sur l'épaule de Robert les yeux rouges dans le vague. Ont restent ainsi sans parler pendant de longues minutes avant qu'un médecin entre dans la salle d'attente.

-Famille Lightwood? Questionne-t-il

Tout le monde se lève et le médecin referme la porte de la salle d'attente, je me tiens sur mes jambes tremblantes j'ai peur tellement peur de ce qu'il va annoncer.

-Je suis le docteur James Castairs, je suis le médecin qui s'occupe d'Alexander commence-t-il.

-Comment va-t-il ? interroge Isabelle reniflant de larmes dans les bras de son frère Jace.

-Tout d'abord, son état est stable, il a un traumatisme crânien, plusieurs fissures de la boite crânienne, cinq côtes cassées, la mâchoires déboités, des contusions faciales énumère le docteur.

Mon dieu mon bébé pleurais-je intérieurement mes larmes coulent sur mes joues je ne les retiens pas, je ne peux pas les retenir, heureusement que mon père et ma mère me tiennent sinon je serais déjà à terre.

-Fissure de la boite crânienne ? demande Robert les sourcils froncés sa lèvre tremblante il se retient mais il va bientôt craquer.

-Sa tête a été frapper plusieurs fois sur une surface dur ce qui a causé plusieurs fissures explique le docteur.

-Et il est comment il est réveillé ? questionne Jace d'une voix tremblante.

-Suite à son traumatisme crânien une poche de sang s'est former entre son cerveau et la boite crânienne, il est dans le coma je suis désolé annonce-t-il.

Mon bébé dans le coma j'ai l'impression de suffoquer, de tomber dans un trou noir, mes oreilles bourdonnent.

-Il va se réveiller n'est-ce pas ? questionne Lydia qui pleure toutes les larmes de son corps tenant le petit Raf dans ses bras qui pleure lui aussi.

-Je ne peux pas vous répondre les prochaines heures sont décisives vous comprenez ce que je veux vous dire ? questionne le docteur.

-Il risque de mourir ? j'ose dire dans un souffle sanglotant, tout mon corps tremble

-Oui il est stable mais il n'est pas sorti d'affaire confirme le docteur.

-NON TU MENS PAPA NE PEUX PAS MOURIR hurle Raf me faisant sursauter en essayant de se dégager de Lydia.

-Raf souffle-t-elle essayant de le calmer mais sans succès raf cri pleure essaye de se dégager

-LAISSE-MOI, JE VEUX PAPA hurle Raf frappant la poitrine de Lydia qui sanglote plus fort face au désespoir de Raf. Le voir comme ça me brise le cœur si c'était encore possible dans l'état qu'il est

Je le tire des bras de Lydia le gardant sur ma poitrine et sors de la salle d'attente avec lui les larmes aux joues. Je m'écroule avec raf dans ses bras le long du mur mes jambes ont enfin lâcher.

-On doit être fort pour papa je lui chuchote à l'oreille difficilement à cause de mes sanglots.

-Il faut qu'on soit fort comme lui parce que papa est fort ! lui chuchotais-je à nouveau.

Raf hocher la tête plusieurs fois avant de pleurer plus fort dans mon cou. Ont restent un moment comme ça, Je relève la tête quand je suis suffisamment calmé pour voir tout le monde nous regarder les larmes aux joues.

Le médecin nous dit qu'il revient nous voir quand il aura des nouvelles mais que cela peut prendre des heures. Il nous intime donc de rentrer chez nous pour se reposer. On rentre tous chez nous. Rester ici ne fera que nous anéantir un peu plus, Ont doit attendre pour avoir des nouvelles. Raf refuse d'aller avec Lydia il veut rester avec moi. Je passe à l'appart d'Alec lui prendre des vêtements et j'emmène raf avec moi au loft.

Je le couche dans mon grand lit avec moi. Il est épuisé pour son jeune âge c'est une épreuve difficile à gérer pour lui. Je le regarde dormir un moment avant que je ne m'effondre pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps dans mon oreiller étouffant mes sanglots bruyant.

" Qui a fait ça ? tant de barbarie, toutes cette violence. Tout ce sang, sa prothèse détruite qui pourrait faire ça ! " pensais-je me répétant toutes ces questions dans ma tête. Je finis par m'endormir pour être réveillé par des cauchemars tout au long de la nuit.


	10. Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui

Les jours suivant sont les même Alexander est stable mais toujours dans le coma. Plusieurs médecins et kinésithérapeutes viennent bouger son corps pour ne pas qu'ils s'engourdissent dû à l'inactivité de son corps. Sa famille est autorisée à lui rendre visite par petit groupe. Raf passe ses journées avec Magnus ne voulant que lui refusant même Lydia. Elle comprend Raf elle ne lui en veut pas, ils ont créé un lien fort entre lui et Magnus. Et elle voit que Magnus fait tout son possible pour s'occuper de Raf. Ils ont eu la visite de la police qui les ont interrogés sur le déroulement des derniers jours et de la journée ainsi que la soirée du diner. Ils ont tous raconter essayant de ne pas oublier le moindre détail espérant qu'Alec se réveil pour donner sa version et peut être dire le nom de son agresseur.

Pour Magnus ça a été une lente chute en enfer chaque jour depuis qu'il a retrouvé son doux Alexander sur le sol des toilettes. L'espoir de le voir se réveillé s'évanouie un peu plus chaque jour lui brisant le cœur un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il doit quitter cette chambre d'hôpital. Raf son p'tit cœur le tient à terre, il ne peut pas se laisser aller Raf a besoin de lui plus que jamais. Il se laisse tout de même aller à pleurer à crier sa douleur quand il est seul, laissant sortir toutes ses émotions contenue en lui toute sa rage, sa colère, sa frustration et surtout son désespoir. Personne ne peut le réconforter seul les bras d'Alexander le feront. Il repense à cette soirée, ce qu'Alexander à fait pour lui, cette chanson qu'il avait chanté avec tant d'émotion pour lui, ses yeux qui le regarder avec tant d'amour et de passion. Ça a été indescriptible ce qu'il a ressenti, il ne pourrait le décrire tout comme il ne peut pas décrire ce qu'il a ressenti quand il à trouver Alexander au bord de la mort enfin si l'enfer tout simplement, le sentiment de tombé en chute libre, de tombé dans un feu qui te lèche, qui picote la peau à chaque instant et s'immisce dans ton esprit pour ne laissé que derrière lui la douleur, la solitude et le chagrin. Il ne peut pas vivre sans lui c'est tout simplement impossible après tout ce qu'ils ont traversé, il ne peut pas s'imaginer qu'il ne verra peut-être plus ses beaux yeux bleus, ni entendre sa douce voix remplit d'amour quand il lui dit qu'il l'aime. Non il ne peut pas.

Magnus se dirige avec Raf vers la chambre d'Alexander comme ils le font depuis ses deux dernières semaines en sortant de l'école. Ils entrent dans la chambre et Raf monte sur le lit de son papa et commence à lui raconter sa journée comme il le fait tous les jours. Magnus pendant ce temps tient la main d'Alec en écoutant Raf qui finit par embrasser le front de son père après avoir raconté son histoire. Magnus et Raf se sont rapprochés ses deux dernières semaines même si Magnus avait insisté pour qu'il passe du temps avec ses grand parents ou Lydia et Clary raf ne voulait pas, il voulait rester avec Magnus alors il n'a pas insisté. Il en a parler avec Maryse et robert qui ont accepté que Magnus s'occupe de lui ne voulant pas troubler encore plus raf en le séparant de Magnus. Et Maryse et robert voyait bien eux aussi que Magnus s'occuper bien de raf, il continué de l'amener à l'école pour garder l'esprit de Raf occupé. Il avait même expliqué la situation de Raf à sa maitresse qui était choquer et attrister d'apprendre la nouvelle de la santé du père du petit Raf.

Magnus est sorti de ses pensées par une pression sur sa main, il relève la tête pour regarder la main d'Alec dans la sienne qui se resserre le faisant haleter, il lève le regard pour voir les yeux d'Alec papillonner.

-Bébé souffle Magnus les yeux embués de larmes se levant pour le regarder.

-Papa ! papa ! pleure Raf qui regarde les yeux de son père s'ouvrir.

Alec regarde autour de lui rencontrant les yeux de Magnus et de son fils qui sont baignés de larmes et d'inquiétudes.

-Ne parle pas mon amour, je vais chercher un médecin dit doucement Magnus la voix tremblante d'émotion quand il voit la bouche d'Alec s'ouvrir.

Alec essaye de tendre la main à Raf mais il ne peut pas bouger.

Raf se penche embrassant le front de son père plusieurs fois ses larmes atterrissant sur son front le faisant pleurer aussi.

Le médecin arrive rapidement Magnus emmène Raf à l'extérieur de la chambre laissant les médecins s'occuper d'Alec. Il en profite pour appeler tout le monde qui débarquent en pleur une demie heure après, il leur explique qu'Alec est vérifier par un médecin donc il faut patienter pour le voir. Le médecin sort de la chambre et se dirige vers eux.

-Comment va-t-il ? questionne rapidement Maryse

-Il va bien, son corps est engourdi ce qui est normal après une phase de coma mais avec des séances de rééducations il ira bien sourit le docteur Cartairs.

-Il est réveillé ? questionne Isabelle dans les bras de Jace.

-Oui il est réveillé, il est assez agité, on doit l'amener pour lui faire passer une IRM mais il ne veut pas le faire avant de voir vu son petit ami Magnus ? interroge le Docteur en regardant tout le monde cherchant le fameux Magnus.

-C'est moi pleure Magnus mais avec un sourire tendre.

-Suivez-moi et vous pouvez le voir dès qu'il aura fait son IRM d'accord ? déclare le Docteur qui obtient des hochements de têtes.

-Je vais aller voir ton papa et je l'embrasse de ta part d'accord p'tit cœur ? chuchote Magnus à l'oreille de Raf.

-Oui fait lui pleins de bisous pour moi Dad chuchote Raf faisant haleter Magnus son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine levant le regard sur Maryse qui avait certainement entendu vu les larmes qu'elle avait aux yeux.

Raf embrasse Magnus sur la joue et tend les bras à son Abuela qui le prend sans hésiter contre elle.

-Embrasse le pour nous ! demande Lydia à Magnus qui hoche la tête et suit le docteur.

Il le fait entrer dans la chambre regardant son doux Alexander dans les yeux qui est apeuré, il a l'impression qui va fondre en larmes d'une seconde à l'autre.

-Bébé ! Je suis là mon amour souffle Magnus se précipitant pour le prendre doucement dans ses bras pleurant dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-Chut bébé tout va bien ! murmure Magnus dans un sanglot dans l'oreille d'Alec qui pleur gémissant de douleurs dû à ses côtes cassées.

-Je-je t'aime.. ne me laisse pas.. je-je ne peux pas.. ne me laisse pas.. dit désespérément Alec essayant de s'accrocher à Magnus pour ne pas qu'il parte.

-Oh bébé je ne te laisserai pas, jamais, je t'aime, tu m'as tellement manqué mon amour pleur Magnus sa voix rauque et gémissante du à ses larmes sa main dans les cheveux d'Alexander le serrant un peu plus contre lui.

Magnus se redresse essuyant les joues de son doux Alexander faisant attention aux bleu et hématomes sur son visage lui chuchotant de respirer afin de le calmer. Après plusieurs minutes Alec reprend suffisamment son calme.

Une infirmière vient le chercher pour l'IRM, elle les regarde s'embrassé avec un sourire avant qu'elle ne se racle la gorge pour se faire connaitre faisant redresser Magnus qui a un léger rougissement sur les joues la faisant sourire encore plus.

-Bonjour Mr Lightwood, je suis Maia Roberts, je suis là pour vous emmener pour l'IRM dit-elle doucement en s'avançant dans la pièce pour prendre le dossier d'Alec le regardant

-Oh médecin ? questionne-t-elle avec un sourire refermant le dossier.

-Oui chuchote Alec ses yeux papillonnent de fatigue.

-Allez ! On y va après vous pourrez vous reposez dit-t-elle voyant les yeux de son patient se fermer.

La main d'Alec se resserre sur celle de Magnus ne voulant pas le lâcher.

-Je serais là quand tu reviendras chuchote Magnus se penchant pour embrasser le front d'Alec.

-Tu-tu promets ? questionne Alec sur le même ton sa voix rauques en essayant de ne pas refaire tombés ses larmes, il ne veut pas être seul, loin de Magnus.

-Oui je te le promets mon amour murmure Magnus posant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres retenant ses larmes aussi. Il se redresse pour faire un signe de tête à Maia qui avait attendu en s'éloignant un peu pour leur laisser de l'intimité.

Magnus le regarde partir dans son brancard à peine la porte fermée il s'effondre dans le fauteuil de la chambre pleurant face au désarroi de son doux Alexander, son amour, toutes ses émotions aujourd'hui c'est tout simplement trop. Il pleur de joie, de soulagement aussi de l'avoir retrouvé d'avoir vu ses magnifiques yeux bleu. D'entendre sa voix enfin.

Après plusieurs jours, il a reçu la visite de la police pour avoir sa déposition mais Alec ne se souvient de rien juste qu'il se rend aux toilettes, une douleur à la tête et c'est le trou noir. Il n'a aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé. Les policiers lui confirme qu'il continue l'enquête malgré tout demandant la liste des invités pour interroger tout le monde. Il lui demande qui pourrait lui en vouloir, s'il avait des ennemis mais Alec ne sait pas, il n'a jamais rien fait de mal pour mettre une personne dans une telle fureur pour que cette personne l'agresse comme ça.

Alexander est autorisé à sortir de l'hôpital au bout d'un mois, ses côtes le font souffrir mais le plus dur c'est qu'il n'a plus sa prothèse, l'handicapant encore plus. Il faut attendre encore un mois pour que sa nouvelle prothèse lui soit remplacer. Donc maintenant il se trouve dans un fauteuil roulant, ne pouvant se servir de béquilles avec ses cotes qui le font souffrir avec Magnus et Lydia qui le font sortir de l'hôpital. Sa famille passe le voir cette après-midi au loft de Magnus qui le prend chez lui ne voulant pas le laisser seul, il a même demandé à son père des jours de congés pour être à son chevet tout le temps ce qu'a accepter Asmodée sans hésiter.

Magnus avait été à ses côtés tout du long durant son coma et jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de l'hôpital. Il s'occupait de Raf comme le ferait un père. Raf avait été un peu renfermer ces derniers temps, il voulait son père a la maison. Il allait avoir une surprise vue que raf ne sait pas qu'Alec est de retour il le surprendra quand il rentrera de l'école.

-Tu veux faire une sieste ? questionne Magnus voyant Alec essayé d'arrêter un bâillement.

-Oui souffle Alec en le regardant avec un sourire et les yeux fatigués.

Il pousse son fauteuil jusqu'à la chambre à côté du lit et aide Alec à en sortir pour le couché dans le lit soufflant d'aise sa tête à peine touché l'oreiller, il murmure un " _merci_ " à Magnus qui lui sourit tendrement avant de baisser la tête pour lui donner un baiser tendre. Alec s'endort rapidement pendant ce temps Magnus prépare la surprise du retour d'Alec à la maison pour Raf.

Alors qu'il se réveil doucement se sentant reposé, il sent des doigts dans ses cheveux le faisant se réveiller et souffler d'aise, il ouvre les yeux pour tomber sur les yeux verts dorés de son petit ami qui le regarde avec un sourire tendre.

-Tout le monde est là, je vais aller chercher Raf à l'école murmure Magnus.

-D'accord répond Alec sur le même ton en s'asseyant sur le lit mais il prend Magnus dans ses bras incitant Magnus à le prendre dans ses bras aussi l'embrassant dans les cheveux aux passages.

-Juste deux minutes demande Alec dans le cou de Magnus qui hoche la tête alors qu'il dépose des baisers sur sa tempe, sa main caressant son bras.

Ils finissent par sortir de la chambre et salue tout le monde Alec reste dans son fauteuil à côté du canapé discutant avec tout le monde pendant que Magnus soit parti chercher Raf.

-Ils arrivent ! s'exclame Isabelle qui avait reçu un sms de Magnus lui disant qu'il monter avec Raf.

Il se taise tous avant que la porte du loft ne s'ouvre sur Raf qui entre en premier regardant tout le monde dans la pièce avec un froncement de sourcils, il lève les yeux vers Magnus qui hausse les épaules pour dire "je ne sais pas non plus"

Isabelle et Jace qui se tenait côte à côte, ils se séparent pour laisser voir Alec dans son fauteuil et dès qu'il le voit, il sursaute de surprise les yeux écarquillés avant de courir jusqu'à son père s'arrêtant devant lui ne voulant pas lui faire mal.

-Tu es à la maison pleure Raf alors qu'Alec se penche dans son fauteuil taisant un grognement de douleur du a ses côtes et soulève Raf contre sa poitrine le posant sur ses genoux. Il le berce l'embrassant dans ses cheveux pendant que tout le monde renifle à côté d'eux.

Après ils partagent un gouter avec Raf qui reste accroché à son père, tout le monde s'en va voyant Alec s'écroulé de fatigue. Magnus le guide à la salle de bain pendant que Raf se dépêche de sortir un tee-shirt et un sous vêtement pour son père. Alec se laisse faire docilement n'ayant pas la force de lutter. Il s'endort presque pendant que Magnus lui frictionne le dos dans la baignoire. Il le couche regardant Alexander s'endormir sa tête à peine posée sur l'oreiller soufflant d'aise. Magnus prépare Raf pour le lit et le couche en lui lisant une histoire.

Il se couche à son tour au côté d'Alexander qui a roulé sur le côté, il glisse un coussin entre ses jambes pour supporter le poids de sa cuisse douloureuse et le regarde dormir un moment écoutant ses doux ronflements qui lui avait tant manqué, tout il lui avait tellement manqué, il lève la main replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux tombé sur son front ses doigts s'attardant le long de sa mâchoires, il lui prend doucement la main la serrant en la portant a sa bouche planant ses lèvres et son nez la gardant prés de sa bouche avant qu'il ne glisse lui aussi dans le sommeil.


	11. Début de preuves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\CRISE DE PANIQUE ET MENTION D'ALCOOL/!\

**_"Début de preuves"_ **

Un mois après le retour d'Alec à la maison après son agression, les policiers n'ont rien concernant l'enquête. Des traces d'ADN ont été prélevés dans les toilettes. Elles ont été comparées à ceux déjà présentes dans leurs fichiers d'empreintes génétiques mais ça n'a rien donné ce qui veux dire que l'agresseur n'est pas fiché. Le policier chargé de l'enquête le Détective Alaric Rodriguez a obtenu l'autorisation du juge pour pouvoir comparer les traces ADN avec tous les invités présents à la soirée ainsi que les bénévoles. Ils ont tous acceptés de faire les tests. Mais c'est une longue étape plusieurs traces différentes ont était trouver malheureusement un lieu comme des toilettes en contient beaucoup. Il y'a des traces ADN qui ont était recueilli sur son costume qui sont en analyse. Mais c'est un long chemin.

Quant à Alec il ne se souvient de rien, il s'est repasser la soirée dans la tête mais du a l'accident il lui manque des souvenirs, comme le karaoké il sait qu'il a chanté mais il ne se souvient pas de la suite. Il est frustré et inutile, sa prothèse est toujours absente, il est passé aux béquilles ses côtes sont guéris un peu sensible mais c'est supportable son visage se remet des bleus sont toujours là mais il s'estompe.

Avec Magnus du côté intime, ils n'ont toujours rien fait juste des caresses en dessous de la ceinture mais s'en aller plus loin. Il a hâte de retrouver Magnus comme avant mais Magnus a repris le travail alors le temps passer ensemble est raccourci. Bien qu'Alec soit resté au loft de Magnus ne pouvant pas monter les quelques marches qui mène à son appart avec les béquilles. Mais le soir il passe son temps avec Raf et finit par s'endormir à peine sa tête posée sur l'oreiller alors dire qu'Alec et frustré sexuellement n'est qu'un euphémisme. Sa main droite ne suffit plus quand il est sous la douche.

Raf passe son temps avec son père accrocher à lui ça a était une épreuve difficile croyant que son père allait mourir il avait eu très peur et il avait vu son père allonger par terre lui apportant des cauchemars. Son cabinet médical est enfin prêt mais l'ouverture repousser "ça commence bien " mais ce n'est pas de sa faute.

Et oh mon dieu qu'il s'ennuie passant ses journées au loft, c'est Magnus qui accompagne et ramène Raf de l'école, lui reste au loft à ne rien faire enfin si les choses banals qu'ils peux faire avec ses béquilles. Il a souvent de la visite tout de même de ses parents ses frères et sa sœur même Asmodée et Aya sont passer lui ramener à déjeuner et on déjeuner avec lui mais ça ne l'empêche pas de s'ennuyer ferme. L'institut tourne toujours grâce à Lydia et aux bénévoles qui sont attristés de ce qu'il s'est passé.

Regardant la télé sans la voir, son regard est attiré pendant plusieurs minutes vers le bar de Magnus qui est bien fourni en alcool en tout genre. Lui faisant rappeler la sensation de ressentir l'effet de l'alcool dans ses veines et dans sa tête. Oh ce qu'il voudrait ressentir ça en ce moment sans s'en apercevoir, il était debout devant le bar sa main saisissant la bouteille mais au contact c'est comme un feu, une brulure dans sa main, il lâche la bouteille qui explose par terre éclaboussant son pied nu. Il déglutit en fermant les yeux et en soufflant et attrape son téléphone sautillant se rattrapant au fauteuil pour finir par s'écrouler dedans. S'il reste là, il se s'en comme attiré, l'odeur de l'alcool rependu par terre lui arrive au nez lui donnant l'eau à la bouche, il est si faible et sans motivation pour y résister.

-Luke c'est Alec chuchote-t-il au téléphone quand Luke à décrocher.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? répond Luke rapidement en entendant le son de sa voix.

-Besoin -d'aide ! j'ai- j'ai envie de boire je-je bégaye Alec fermant les yeux en déglutissant essayant de réguler sa respiration.

-Tu es où ? questionne Luke rapidement en le coupant

-Chez Magnus répond Alec qui commence à haleter cherchant ses respirations.

-J'arrive tu vas m'attendre dans une pièce du loft loin de la tentation va s'y je ne raccroche pas tant que tu n'y es pas demande Luke.

-D'accord murmure Alec en se levant prenant ses béquilles mais les abandonnant pour garder le téléphone et sautille jusqu'à la pièce la plus proche c'est à dire la chambre de Raf il entre dans la pièce et glisse le long du mur.

-Je suis sur le chemin annonce Luke qui est monter dans sa voiture le téléphone à l'oreille le connectant au tableau de bord.

-J'a-j'arri-ve pas -à-à res-pi-rer essaye de dire Alec son souffle court et suffoquant, ses poumons brûlent de chercher de l'air.

-Putain écoute moi d'accord tu dois - il est coupé quand Alec gémis et entend son souffle saccadé puis la ligne se coupe grognant Luke jette son téléphone sur le siège et démarre la voiture essayant de le rappeler mais n'obtient aucune réponse.

Il rejoint le loft sortant de sa voiture il court montant les escaliers pas l'ascenseur trop long. Arriver à la porte, il la trouve fermer, il cogne contre elle avec son épaule plusieurs fois en criant pour la faire ouvrir en sentant sa panique monter.

-Luke ? appel Magnus derrière son dos qui le regarde affoler essayant de comprendre pourquoi Luke veut forcer sa porte.

-Ouvre la porte cri Luke à Magnus qui court pour ouvrir la porte dès que la porte s'ouvre Luke le cherche dans l'appart, il le trouve contre le mur de la chambre de Raf allongé sur le côté luttant pour respirer.

Luke se précipite vers lui en le faisant asseoir Magnus qui ne sait pas ce qui se passe se tient à l'écart pétrifié avant qu'il entende Alec crier le faisant reprendre ses esprits se précipitant à son tour.

-Il a une crise de panique Magnus dit Luke alors qu'il tente de faire respirer Alec.

Au bout d'interminable minutes Alec reprend des respirations calme mais lourdes tous son corps tremble. Lui laissant le temps de se calmer Magnus et Luke lui parle de façon apaisante.

-Je suis désolé murmure Alec les yeux baissés alors qu'il commence à lâcher prise en laissant ses larmes coulées.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute souffle Luke.

-Je-je suis faible, si-si je ne t'avais pas-pas appeler je serais en train de boire pleure Alec alors qu'il s'écroulait sur la poitrine de Magnus.

-Tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir avec tous ce qu'il s'est passé, tu as le droit de te sentir faible et perdu déclare Luke.

-Mais... commence Alec avant de se faire couper par Luke

-Tu m'as appelé, tu as fait preuve de courage ce qui prouve que tu es fort et que tu as su résister déclare Luke le faisant regarder dans les yeux sa main sur sa joue lui tournant la tête pour le faire regarder.

-Il a raison mon amour tu es fort chuchote Magnus à l'oreille d'Alec les larmes aux joues.

Alec ne répond pas ses yeux se ferment de fatigue et finit par s'endormir sur la poitrine de Magnus qui le soulève et l'emmène dans la chambre.

Luke se retrouve dans le salon quand il est rejoint par Magnus qui ne dit pas un mot et se dirige vers le bar ramasse les bouts de verre de la bouteille par terre et enlève les bouteilles d'alcool du bar et les vides une par une dans l'évier de cuisine sous les yeux de Luke.

-Putain grogne Magnus en s'appuyant contre l'évier quand il à vider la dernière bouteille.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute non plus Magnus dit doucement Luke

-Bien sûr que si ! répond Magnus toujours à l'évier tournant le dos à Luke.

-Non, il en sera entouré de bien de manières différentes, il a tenu le coup jusqu'ici mais après tous les choses qu'il a endurés, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ce n'est pas arriver avant déclare Luke

-Parce que j'étais avec lui, mais j'ai dû reprendre le travail et il se retrouve seul ici, sa sœur m'a dit qu'elle avait vu qu'il devenait plus triste ses derniers jours et je n'ai rien fait pour l'aider renifle Magnus en se retournant s'essuyant les joues.

-Il a toujours eu une vie active malgré son handicap, la gérance l'institut l'occupé, et là son cabinet qui devait ouvrir, je pense qu'il est frustré et peut-être oui triste déclare Luke.

-Je- je vais essayer de lui parler, je veux savoir ce qui le tracasse pour pouvoir l'aider déclare Magnus en reniflant.

-Le pousse pas trop d'accord demande Luke.

-Bien sûr et merci Luke remercie Magnus.

-Pas de problème souffle Luke tapant l'épaule de Magnus avant de sortir du loft.

Magnus se dirige vers le salon envoyant un sms à son père pour lui dire qu'il ne va pas travailler cette après-midi et lui explique pourquoi, son père accepte en lui demandant qu'il lui donne des nouvelles. Il finit de nettoyer toute trace d'alcool au sol et se dirige vers la chambre. Il se couche à côté d'Alec et le regarde dormir un moment, il ne sait pas combien de temps il est là à le regarder peut-être quinze minutes, il ne sait pas. Il le regarde juste dormir jusqu'à ce qu'il voie Alec bouger et ouvrir les yeux en les frottant avant qu'Alec ne tourne la tête sentant la présence de Magnus à côté de lui, il se tourne sur le côté faisant face à Magnus qui lui sourit tendrement. Alec reste juste là à le regarder pendant de longues secondes.

-Je suis - commence Alec avant de se faire couper

-Hey pas question de t'excusé mon amour, j'en suis le responsable c'est à moi de m'excuser chuchote Magnus embrassant le front d'Alec

-Non Magnus ce n'est pas de ta faute chuchote Alec à son tour en lui prenant la main.

-Si j'ai laissé tout ça à ta vue et je t'ai laissé seule dit Magnus en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Tu travailles et j'aurais dû te parler avant que ça implose avoue Alec baissant les yeux sur la chemise de Magnus sentant ses larmes montées, il en a marre de pleurer de se sentir triste.

-Dis-moi mon amour, si tu veux en parler maintenant je suis là, si tu ne veux pas- mais il est coupé par Alec qui commence à lui parler.

-Je me sens triste et frustré, je me sens si inutile tout se brise à chaque fois Magnus ! Tout se brise à chaque fois que je suis heureux ! tout ce que je veux c'est être heureux pour une fois pourquoi je n'y pas le droit ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? sanglote Alec avec désespoir dans le cou de Magnus qui le berce contre lui sa main sur sa nuque laissant ses larmes coulées, lui chuchotant son amour à l'oreille. Alec se rendort épuiser émotionnellement.

Magnus se demande si un jour comme le dit Alexander s'il sera heureux. Il en est en grande partie la cause. Leurs histoires au lycée en est le début, il aurait pu faire les choses autrement s'il n'avait pas fait le con, ils seraient peut-être mariés aujourd'hui s'il ne l'avait pas trompé. Mais on referait le monde avec des " _si_ ". Il veut donner ce bonheur et le rendre heureux et il le fera ! il lui doit !

**_**PDV SIMON**_ **

Assis derrière mon comptoir, les clients se font rares ce matin. Quelques habitués qui prennent leurs cafés avant d'aller travailler. Mon boulot de DJ occasionnel n'est pas suffisant pour payer les factures alors j'ai pris ce boulot de serveur pour payer mes factures. Je n'en reviens toujours pas de ce qui s'est passer ces derniers temps. La soirée anniversaire de l'institut a était un tel succès, une merveille jusqu'à ce que le pire arrive. C'était une soirée riche en émotion pour moi. J'ai enfin eu le courage de dire à Isabelle ce que je ressentais pour elle. Isabelle est une femme belle et extrêmement intelligente. Quand j'ai osé lui dire ce que je ressentais j'avais le cœur qui battait à tout rompre, j'ai bégayé comme un dingue mais elle m'a fait taire et elle a répondu en ma faveur elle éprouve les mêmes sentiments que moi, le pauvre geek DJ qui bosse dans un petit café. Je n'ai rien pour moi, pas de beauté équivoque, pas de corps d'athlète mais pourtant elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimé aussi. On a eu notre premier rendez-vous hier et s'était tout simplement magique et notre premier baiser aussi qui fut tout autant magique que la soirée.

Au cours des six derniers mois depuis ma première rencontre avec Alec pour la soirée d'ouverture ça a était depuis une partie de ma vie que je n'oublierais jamais. Tout d'abord parce que j'ai rencontré izzy, et ensuite j'ai rencontré Clary qui est maintenant la petite amie de jace ce gars du lycée qui m'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs a vrai dire mais on est devenu ami par le hasard des choses. Et Magnus je n'ai jamais vu et rencontré un gars aussi humm excentrique ? Oui c'est le bon mot. Malgré que de savoir l'histoire d'Alec ce qu'ils ont vécu ensemble je ne peux pas le détester des erreurs passées doivent rester au passé. Ils ont l'air d'être revenu de loin. Et Alec mon dieu ce gars il a dû en voir. Ça se voit sur son visage des fois la souffrance et la douleur qu'il a vécu mais quand il est avec son fils ou avec Magnus son visage rayonne de bonheur et d'amour et ce qu'il a vécu encore à la soirée karaoké son agression ça a était horrible et dévastateur sur tout le monde même moi qui ne le connait que depuis six mois voir tout ça toute cette souffrance cette violence sa famille tomber en enfer voir leurs douleurs sur le visage chaque jour que j'allais lui rendre visite et apporter mon soutien à Isabelle c'était horrible à vivre et je pense que c'est là aussi qu'on s'est rapprocher avec Isabelle. Alec est devenu un ami c'est un gars attentionné que chaque personne rêve d'avoir dans son cercle d'amis.

Me sentant nostalgique je sors mon téléphone pour me remémorer sa chanson qu'il avait chanté, ceci avait était incroyable je l'avais filmé croyant que ça allait être une vidéo pour le taquiner, se moquer gentiment "je sais c'est méchant" mais non c'est quelques choses que je ne me laisserai pas de regarder et d'écouter. Les premières notes résonne sur mon tél des frissons monte sachant ce qu'Alec donne sur cette chanson. Et mon dieu, il a une voix magnifique, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il aurait une voix comme ça stable puissante et vibrante. Il a une présence quand il chante sa tête qui part sur le côté pour sortir les notes hautes et puissante. Sa main qui place sur sa poitrine quand il chante "for me" et son regard sur Magnus quand il chante pour lui. C'était tout simplement magnifique.

D'un coup mon regard capte quelque chose au loin sur la vidéo c'est à peu près à la fin de la prestation. Un gars que je ne connais pas et appuyer sur le pilier de la salle avec une capuche sur la tête humm il semble bizarre. C'est même flippant. Arrêtant la vidéo j'appelle Izzy pour lui dire ça aidera peut-être la police pour l'enquête. Espérons-le.

Je me retrouve au centre d'éclat de voix une heure plus tard dans le loft de Magnus qui n'est pas là, il est toujours au travail. On s'était rassemblé là-bas après qu'Isabelle a vu la vidéo. Elle sait quelques choses mais je ne sais pas quoi.

-Ne vous en prenez pas à Simon il n'y est pour rien! cri Alec ramenant le silence.

Je le regarde avec un regard de remerciement parce que c'est vrai je n'ai pas parler de la vidéo parce que pour moi c'était juste Alec qui chanter, je ne savais pas qu'elle pouvait contenir peut-être le nom de son agresseur.

-Désolé Simon Alec a raison s'excuse Jace

-Tu es sûr que tu le reconnais ? Et pourquoi tu ne me dis pas qui sait ? Questionne Alec à Isabelle.

-Je préfère que la police s'en charge Alec répond Isabelle

-Si-si je vois la vidéo, je pourrais m'en souvenir répond Alec assis sur le canapé les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-Non ! non refuse Isabelle.

-C'est mon droit Isabelle ! Je suis si frustrer de ne rien savoir tu ne peux pas me laisser dans l'ignorance claque Alec clairement agacé d'être tenu à l'écart ce que je ne comprends pas d'ailleurs.

-Alec supplie Isabelle secouant la tête de négation

-Quoi c'est quelqu'un proche de moi ? De Magnus ? C'est qui Isabelle ? questionne durement Alec il est sur le point d'exploser.

-Alec on veut te protéger, je ne sais pas qui est cette personne mais si elle fait ça c'est pour ne pas te blesser dit Jace doucement essayant de calmer son frère.

-Je suis déjà blessé Jace, je suis au bord de la crise de nerfs ! vous me cacher des choses et tu le sais Isabelle je n'aime pas ça grogne Alec en regardant sa sœur.

-Parle pour toi Alec ! Toute ses années à nous cacher ta vie. A te cacher pour un amour perdu. A te cacher de nous ! si je le fais c'est pour toi ! cri Isabelle, je regarde Alec ce n'était pas la bonne chose à dire quand je vois les larmes sur ses joues rouges de colère d'Alec.

-Oh le coup bas merci Isabelle pleure Alec en se levant attrapant ses béquilles pour aller sans doute s'enfermer dans la chambre.

-Alec ! oh pardon ! Pardon je suis désolé ! sanglote Isabelle le retenant sa tête sur le torse de son frère.

-Je suis fatigué pleure Alec la faisant la relâcher pour aller dans la chambre claquant la porte derrière lui. Je n'ai pas le temps de me rapprocher d'Isabelle que la porte du loft s'ouvre sur Magnus et Raf.

-Ou est papa ? questionne Raf qui avait couru jusqu'à nous en regardant le salon pour chercher son père.

-Isabelle ? questionne Magnus la voyant recroquevillé sur elle-même en pleure.

-J'ai-j'ai dit quelques choses d'horrible je suis - je suis désolé sanglote Isabelle je la prends dans mes bras elle sanglote dans mon tee-shirt.

-Il est dans la chambre dit doucement Jace je le vois il est tout aussi choqué des paroles d'Isabelle.

-Raf tu vas voir papa pendant qu'on discute je vous rejoins après dit doucement Magnus à Raf.

-D'accord dit Raf en embrassant la joue de Magnus et de courir vers la chambre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit Isabelle ? questionne Magnus les sourcils froncés.

Isabelle et Jace parlent de la vidéo et du gars mais ils ne disent pas son nom à Magnus. Ils savent clairement qui sait mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ne veulent pas leur dire et elle répète les mots qu'elle a crié à son frère je vois Magnus fermé les yeux et respirer profondément certainement pour garder sa colère il ouvre les yeux et me regarde

-Fais-moi voir la vidéo Simon demande Magnus tendant la main vers moi pour avoir mon téléphone.

Je ne réponds pas quand je reçois des regards d'Isabelle et de Jace, je sors mon tel et lui donne ce qui m'agace je ne peux rester sans rien dire.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous le cachez, vous préférer qu'il le découvre quand la police aura la vidéo ? imaginer le ! découvrir celui ou celle qui a fait ça dans les locaux de la police ? c'est lui qui doit le découvrir en premier c'est son droit m'agaçais-je à mon tour.

-Il a raison Isabelle souffle Jace Isabelle hoche la tête.

J'entends la chanson jouer sur le téléphone arriver vers la fin Magnus tiens le téléphone dans sa main crisper .

-Co-comment il a pu faire ça ? cri Magnus dans ses mains. Les larmes de colère de douleur roulent sur ses joues essayant de ne pas balancer mon téléphone contre un mur.

-C'est qui Magnus ? questionne Jace en regardant Magnus se lever et me rendre le téléphone.

-Imasu souffle Magnus avant de tourné les talons en allant dans sa chambre rejoindre Alec et Raf, j'entends Jace haleter regardant Isabelle pleurait de plus belle.

-Et qui est imasu ? questionnais-je.

-L'ex de Magnus, ils ont rompu quand Alec est revenu grince Jace sa mâchoire serrer de colère.

-On y va on va les laisser déclare Jace avant qu'on ne sorte du loft. Je regarde la porte de chambre avant de sortir du loft, j'espère que ça ira pour eux et que maintenant qu'ils en savent un peu plus sur celui qui à fait ça que la police fera le nécessaire.


	12. PDV IMASU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (chapitres courts) Bonne lecture.
> 
> Pdv d'imasu ca explique pourquoi il à fait ça a Alexander même si je suis sûr que vous savez pourquoi il fait ça !
> 
> **Ah la jalousie nous ferai faire bien des choses**
> 
> /!\ SCÉNES SEXE /!\

_****PDV IMASU**** _

Assis dans un bar buvant le Rakshi boisson traditionnel du Népal. Je jubile ! je n'ai pas choisi ce pays pour rien aucun traité d'extradition avec les états unis. Rien ne me fera revenir à New York. La prison n'est pas pour moi, je préfère crever que de rester enfermer entre quatre murs. Lightwood n'est pas mort non plus, certes je l'ai laissé bien amocher sur le sol des toilettes mais il respirer encore. De toute façon je m'en fou je suis hors de la police maintenant.

Magnus ne voit plus que lui. Depuis qu'il est revenu je ne suis qu'une merde pour lui. Il s'est bien foutu de ma gueule, je les réconfortés le jour de notre rencontre alors qu'il pleurait son doux Alexander comme il l'appel, il pleurait comme un gamin sur mon épaule.

Je suis si vite tomber amoureux de lui, il est magnifique et charismatique et très bien foutu. J'ai eu l'occasion de le découvrir sous mes mains pendant nos folles embrassades mais ça n'a jamais était plus loin, il me repousser toujours quand j'en voulais plus. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de ne pas avoir ce que je veux et là Magnus je le voulais comme je n'ai jamais voulu personne. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas jouer fin en l'embrassant comme ça à l'institut mais j'ai été ravi de voir Lightwood s'enfuir les larmes aux joues qu'il est pathétique. A croire qu'il se gardait pour ce connard de Lightwood que je le hais cet homme. Il m'a pris Magnus alors je lui ai donner une leçon puisque je ne rivalise pas avec lui aux yeux de Magnus fallait que je fasse quelques choses.

J'étais furieux quand je me suis réveillé dans la salle des urgences avec mon nez péter, il m'a cogné cet enfoiré et je me suis retrouvé aux urgences. Les flics m'ont demandé si je voulais porter plainte mais j'ai refusé j'avais bien d'autres idées en tête pour lui faire payer et j'ai réussi ce que je voulais.

Il m'a mis la rage je fulminais intérieurement quand je les vu chanter pour Magnus qui lui le regarder avec tant d'amour que ça m'a donné la gerbe. La jalousie brûlait en moi, Lightwood a ce que j'ai toujours voulu de Magnus, son amour, et son corps. J'étais déjà enrager, je n'attendais qu'une chose c'est que Lightwood soit seul pour me défouler et c'est ce que j'ai fait, j'ai mis toute ma rage et il n'a rien vu arrivé quand je l'ai assommé il m'a reconnu mais je m'en fou, il ne peut rien contre moi je suis hors de portée et compte bien le rester.

Je respire l'air en sortant du bar, je me suis posé quelques temps dans un hôtel et chercher un petit boulot pour me fondre dans la masse. J'ai assez d'argent pour un moment. Après je verrai mais pour l'instant je vais vivre un petit moment ici, peut-être me trouver un mec pour m'amuser un moment. Je vais chercher un autre pays sans traiter d'extradition si ici je ne me plais pas j'aurais au moins une sortie de secours.

_**** Fin du PDV**** _

Alexander et Magnus se sont rendu aux bureaux de police il y a quelques jours ou Alec avait été convoqué après avoir donné la vidéo du karaoké à la police. Ils avaient discuté de l'enquête tout en espérant avoir de bonne nouvelle sur l'arrestation d'Imasu.

C'était un choc de savoir que c'était probablement lui qui avait agressé Alexander le laissant presque au bord de la mort sur le sol des toilettes de l'institut. Alec avait vu la vidéo après que Simon lui a envoyer sur son téléphone. Il avait attendu le lendemain quand Raf était à l'école pour la regarder. Ils étaient seul tous les deux sur le canapé du salon. Alec à regarder la vidéo jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse Imasu, il était tellement en colère mais encore plus frustré essayant de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passer dans les toilettes mais rien il ne se souvient pas. Il à crier toute sa colère et sa frustration dans les bras de Magnus qui s'est excusé à maintes fois d'avoir fait entrer Imasu dans sa vie et Alexander l'avait fait taire lui disant que ce n'était pas de sa faute et qu'Imasu était déranger et fou d'avoir fait ça.

Après avoir vu la vidéo et après l'avoir reconnu et identifié malgré tout ça les policiers ont laissé le bénéfice du doute à Imasu puisqu'ils n'ont pas de preuves l'incriminant dans l'agression. Pas d'ADN rien à part sa présence à l'institut le soir de l'agression. Ils veulent donc juste l'interroger pour avoir sa version de sa présence à l'institut vu qu'il n'y était pas invité et prélevé son ADN pour le comparé à celui qui a été retrouver sur le costume d'Alec et dans les toilettes. Les policiers connaissaient déjà l'altercation qu'il avait eu au loft mais Imasu n'avait jamais porter plainte.

Mais ils ont eu la mauvaise surprise de savoir qu'Imasu suite à leurs enquêtes ont découverts qu'il avait quitté le pays le lendemain matin de l'agression et qu'il était au Népal, un pays qui ne peux pas extrader ses résidents même s'ils ont commis un crime. Et bien la police lui a dit qu'il faut qu'il attende qu'il soit sur le territoire américain ou dans un pays où ils pourraient l'extrader. Ce qui veut dire qu'il n'obtiendra peut-être jamais justice s'il décide de rester cloitrer dans son pays. Quelle merde ! Quelle injustice. Mais au fond de lui Alec c'est que c'est lui qui l'agressé. Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais il le sait. Il n'arrive toujours pas à se souvenir même après avoir vu la vidéo il ne se souvient de rien peut-être est-ce pour le mieux pas de souvenir, pas de douleurs.

Et il était en froid avec sa sœur, il ne se parler plus, il était trop blessé par ses mots. C'était la dernière personne qu'il n'aurait jamais cru entendre ses mots et lui faire de tel reproche. Magnus était en colère contre elle aussi mais avait réussi à discuter avec elle, il lui a dit de laissé le temps à Alec de se calmer. Elle était en colère contre elle-même aussi mais tellement triste de se faire ignorer par son frère mais elle comprend elle a passé la ligne en lui reprochant son départ en lui rappelant certainement de mauvais souvenirs.

-Tu viens bébé ? questionne Magnus qui attendais Alec sur le pas de la porte de la chambre pour qu'il se mette au lit et qu'il puisse lui enlever sa prothèse avant de se coucher.

-Je suis là annonce Alec en fermant doucement la porte de la chambre de Raf.

-Il a était dur à s'endormir ? questionne Magnus en entrant dans la chambre regardant Alec s'asseoir pour qu'il lui enlève sa prothèse, il peut le faire mais Magnus insiste pour lui faire à chaque fois.

-Oui un peu mais là c'est bon il dort souffle Alec alors qu'il s'allonge dans le lit regardant Magnus placer la prothèse a la table de chevet et faire le tour du lit pour se coucher dans le lit.

-C'est tout le sucre de ce soir glousse Magnus qui place sa tête sur le torse de son petit ami en soupirant d'aise.

-À qui la faute ? c'est toi qui as voulu faire une soirée télé avec toutes ses cochonneries tu diras bonjour de ma part a ton diabète, ton hypertension- énumère Alec avant de se faire couper

-Oui ! oui j'ai compris docteur Lightwood susurre Magnus en le coupant alors qui place des baisers chauffés sur la gorge d'Alec sa main en dessous de son tee-shirt.

-On est d'humeur ce soir ? questionne Alec haletant sentant Magnus lui suçoté la peau de son cou y laissant une marque.

-Humm répond seulement Magnus qui se redresse pour enlever son tee-shirt exposant son torse ambré sous les yeux d'un Alec déjà bien excité.

Magnus le fait asseoir à son tour et lui enlève son tee-shirt à son tour avant de le rallonger pour aller poser sa bouche directement sur son torse et va titiller le mamelon d'Alec avec sa langue.

Magnus finit de le déshabiller enlevant ses vêtements lui aussi avec précipitation. L'entrainant sur lui Alec relie leurs lèvres dans un baiser passionnés. Magnus gémis doucement dans le baiser qui place sa main dans les cheveux d'Alec les tirant doucement ce qui fit gémir en réponse qui cambre ses reins sous le plaisir.

Les lèvres de Magnus se glisse sur sa mâchoire pour aller grignoter son cou, sa main se glisse sur son ventre avant de remonter sur son torse qui va titiller ses mamelons à nouveau. Le souffle d'Alec s'accélérant il glisse sa main pour caresser le sexe de Magnus du bout des doigts faisant haleter Magnus qui lui relève la tête pour l'embrasser avec fougue. Il redescend ses lèvres sur le torse de son doux Alexander descendant toujours plus bas sentant les muscles du ventre d'Alec trembler sous sa langue. Il caresse le sexe d'Alec avec sa main avant de le prendre en bouche.

-Magnus grogne Alec de plaisir ses mains dans les cheveux de Magnus l'incitant à aller plus vite.

Après un moment, il le relâche le sentant au bord de l'orgasme et il tend la main vers la table de chevet sortant le lubrifiant et un préservatif.

Alec pendant ce temps se tourne sur le ventre, il sent Magnus glisser sa main vers son intimité y glissant un doigt lubrifié, la bouche de Magnus vient mordiller sa nuque. Il le prépare doucement avant de le faire retourner sur le dos. Alec le regarde glisser le préservatif sur son sexe avant de le lubrifier généreusement ses yeux dans ceux d'Alec. Il vient se placer entre ses jambes plaçant un cousin sur son bas du dos pour lui relever les hanches et sa cuisse.

-Tu es prêt bébé ? chuchote Magnus haletant se prenant en main en se caressant pour se guider à l'entrée d'Alec qui hoche la tête se mordant la lèvre devant le regard de braise de son petit ami.

-Oui chuchote Alec haletant alors qu'il sent Magnus le pénétré doucement prenant son temps pour ne pas lui faire mal. Une fois complétement entré, il laisse le temps à Alec de s'ajuster qui bouge les hanches assez rapidement lui permettant de bouger. Magnus gémit et commence à bouger doucement. Il baisse la tête pour aller la poser dans le cou d'Alec avant d'accélérer ses coups de reins.

Gémissant Alec lui donne libre accès à sa gorge rejetant la tête en arrière, les yeux vitreux et mi-clos son souffle court, il écarte un peu plus les jambes et remonte ses hanches permettant à Magnus d'augmenter ses coups de reins déjà puissant et passionnés faisant gémir Alec plus fort. La bouche de Magnus dans son cou remonte sa mâchoire pour appuyer sa joue contre celle d'Alec, ils gémissent tous deux à leurs oreilles, un coup de rein percutant sa prostate fait crier Alec de plaisir, les larmes de plaisir aux joues que Magnus recueille avec sa langue.

-S'il te plait gémis Alec ne sachant pas ce qu'il demande mais il a besoin de plus ses mains sur les fesses de Magnus qu'il serre et caresse.

-Je sais bébé gémis Magnus de plaisir à son oreille sentant l'antre chaud de son petit ami se resserrer étroitement sur son sexe signe de son orgasme éminent. Magnus se redresse plaçant ses mains sur les côtés de la tête d'Alec bras tendu et empoignant l'oreiller en relevant son torse, ses yeux dans ceux d'Alec. Magnus accentue ses coups de reins visant la prostate de son bien aimé qui est récompensé après quelque coup par un cri de plaisir.

-Oui crie Alec c'est ce qu'il avait besoin il finit par pleurer de plaisir sous les yeux affamés de Magnus qui a le souffle saccadé, la gorge sèche sentant la jouissance montée.

-Putain je vais jouir bébé gémis Magnus qui commence à trembler, son orgasme se renforçant à chaque coup de reins se rabaissant pour se mettre sur son avant-bras, il prend le sexe d'Alec avec son autre main l'amenant à l'orgasme en quelques mouvements de mains.

-Magnus gémis Alec en sanglotant de plaisir en jouissant sur son ventre et dans la main de Magnus, son corps sursaute et Magnus l'embrasse avec force buvant ses sanglots de plaisir, ses hanches bégayantes finissent par s'arrêter pour les tournés en cercle restant profondément liés.

-Oui-oui bébé gémis Magnus sa tête plongeant contre la clavicule d'Alec alors qu'il agrippe la cuisse gauche d'Alec pendant qu'il jouit, son corps tremblant balançant ses hanches dans des mouvements court prolongeant son orgasme faisant sangloter Alec plus fort dû à la surstimulation. Il finit par s'effondrer sur Alec qui lui caresse le dos tendrement l'embrassant dans le cou et son épaule tous deux respirant avec saccade, leurs cœurs battant la chamade. Magnus se redresse pour l'embrasser tendrement pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se retirer et de se lever pour jeter le préservatif dans la poubelle de la salle de bain revenant avec un linge humide essuyant le ventre d'Alexander tendrement, il jette le chiffon au sol faisant glousser Alec.

Magnus prend Alec dans ses bras qui pose sa tête sur son torse caressant son torse du bout des doigts, ses yeux papillonnant de fatigues.

-Je t'aime mon cœur souffle Alec redressant la tête pour regarder Magnus qui baisse le regard dans le sien.

-Je t'aime aussi murmure Magnus sa main replaçant une mèche de cheveux dégageant son front. Alec se redresse pour l'embrasser un doux baiser de bonne nuit avant qu'il ne se replace sur son torse s'endormant tous deux au bout de quelques minutes.


	13. Première dispute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Premier dispute pour notre couple) comme ont dit rien ne vaux après une dispute qu'une bonne réconciliation sur l'oreiller /!\SCÉNES SEXE /!\

****PDV ALEC****

A l'institut ça fonctionne très bien avec l'aide de Lydia, Luke Catarina et son mari et les bénévoles. Je peux me consacrer un peu plus à l'ouverture de mon cabinet médical qui a enfin ouvert il y a quelques jours. Enfin je peux faire mon métier et exercé malgré mon handicap. Je dois faire mes preuves j'ai quelques patients, surtout des personnes âgées qui n'ont pas le choix, ils me l'ont dit eux même que je dois faire mes preuves et je les comprends, changer de médecin surtout qu'ils avaient le leur pendant des années devenant des amis avec le temps. J'ai pris aussi les patients d'autres collègues qui sont en vacances ou en arrêt maladie en tant que remplaçant. Je suis enfin dans mon cabinet Magnus avec Asmodée m'avaient aidé à contacter le meilleur fournisseur de matériel médical, je tiens à ce que mon équipement soit sans faille ainsi que mon équipement informatique ou tous les dossiers de mes patients y sont enregistrés et ça je les fais avec l'aide de Simon qui m'a expliqué et aidé à installer tout ça à mon cabinet sans rien demander en échange. Je l'ai juste taquiné pour le remercier de son aide de venir me consulter gratuitement pour un contrôle de la prostate, il n'avait pas compris au début mais c'est Magnus qui lui a expliquer entre deux rires sachant ce que c'était. A la réalisation Simon c'était enfui ses mains aux fesses pour ne pas que j'y touche nous faisant tomber dans un fou rire.

-Salut bébé ! entendis-je du salon alors que je ferme la porte du Loft défaisant ma veste pour l'accrocher.

-Hé salut mon cœur dis-je joyeusement que c'est agréable de se faire accueillir comme ça après une journée de travail et puis j'avais hâte de le voir on s'est quitter ce matin mais il m'a manqué quand même je le trouve penché en avant me regardant venir vers lui. Je m'assieds à côté de lui me penchant pour le saluer en bonne et due forme ma main sur sa cuisse pour me stabiliser avant que ça ne s'échauffe je m'éloigne.

-Tu es rentré tôt ? questionnais-je dans un souffle reprenant mes respirations.

-Oui faut qu'on parle bébé me dit-t-il dans un souffle.

-D'accord ! Acceptais-je avec un froncement de sourcils.

-Écoute je dois partir en déplacement papa à un nouveau client qui veux que le designer se déplace pour aller voir sa villa pour revoir la déco, il ne veut pas de photo numérique déclare-t-il

-Ok tu pars quand ? demandais-je en me levant pour enlever mon pull me dirigeant vers la salle de bain pour un bain essayant de ne pas lui faire voir que je suis un peu déçu qu'il doit partir loin de moi mais c'est son travail.

-Demain je dois prendre l'avion pour la Russie à quatre heures du matin annonce-t-il alors qu'il s'appuie sur l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de bain.

-Je m'assieds sur le tabouret de la salle de bain quand j'ai baissé mon pantalon et mon caleçon pour enlever ma prothèse je me penche pour ouvrir le robinet de la baignoire pour un bain, ma prothèse enlevée je l'appui contre le meuble de la salle de bain.

-Combien de jours tu seras parti ? demandais-je en le regardant toujours appuyer à la porte.

-Environ un mois ou un mois et demi ça dépendra du client m'annonce-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules comme si ce n'était rien. Bon ok j'aurais préféré qu'il est au moins un peu de remords de nous laisser seul ici, mais il s'en fiche apparemment.

Je ne réponds pas, j'hoche la tête et je la tourne pour regarder l'eau de la baignoire se remplir tout en réfléchissant je vais devoir me débrouiller seul avec Raf mais maintenant comment je vais faire quand je serais de garde si je suis appelé la nuit et bien ça va être la merde mais je ne dis rien.

Je ferme l'eau de la baignoire putain tout d'un coup je n'ai plus envie de rien mes mains commencent à trembler, fais chier putain d'émotion de merde grognais-je intérieurement je suis sauvé par la sonnerie de son téléphone, je lève juste les yeux pour voir ses chaussures reculer de la salle de bain et sortir je me lève en sautillant et je claque la porte derrière lui.

Je me rassieds sur le tabouret un moment avant de me traîner dans la baignoire me mettant dans l'eau jusqu'au épaules tout en réfléchissant. Je vais devoir aller pendant un mois chez mes parents pour Raf quand je serai de garde. Mais c'est à l'opposé de mon cabinet, je vais devoir conduire une demie heure de plus à chaque fois. Donc je vais devoir laisser Raf à mes parents et moi allé à mon appart parce que je n'aurais pas la force de faire tous ses kilomètres chaque jour. Mais surtout plus d'un mois sans lui, sans le voir, sans le touché, je sais que c'est son travail je dois m'y faire et c'est le seul designer en qui Asmodée est confiance pour se travail. Et surtout il va rater l'anniversaire de Raf mon dieu il va être déçu, il en parle depuis des jours.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis dans la baignoire je finis par me laver car l'eau devient froide Magnus n'est pas revenu me voir, il a dû partir chercher Raf à l'école enfin j'espère ! je sors du bain ayant un doute, je m'essuie et je remets ma prothèse, je m'habille et sors de la salle de bain je le vois assis dans le canape toujours au téléphone. Je regarde l'heure putain un quart d'heures de retard pour aller chercher Raf le temps de faire la route ça monte à une demie heure. Mon téléphone sonne la maitresse bien sûr, je décroche en m'excusant lui disant que j'arrive elle me dit qu'elle l'a dirigé vers la garderie mettant mes chaussures et je prends mes clés levant le regard en raccrochant pour le voir qu'il me regarde les yeux remplit d'excuses. Il vient de raccrocher avec je ne sais qui il parlé et à vrai dire je m'en fou, je suis tellement en colère, je tourne le dos ouvrant la porte la claquant derrière moi me dirigeant vers l'ascenseur pour aller chercher mon fils.

Arrivée à la garderie, je récupère Raf qui n'a pas l'air d'être traumatiser d'avoir était oublier je m'excuse trouvant une excuse de mon retard à propos de mon travail qui m'a retenu.

J'envoie un sms pour dire à Magnus pour qu'il ne dise pas à raf qu'il a était oublier que j'avais trouvé une excuse pour mon retard prenant la faute sur moi. Je rentre au loft avec Raf qui est content de retrouver Magnus. Je me dirige vers la cuisine préparant le gouter de Raf, la valise de Magnus est déjà à l'entrée il la préparer pendant que j'étais parti. Je ne parle pas je n'en ai pas envie et pour lui dire quoi ? apparemment ça ne le dérange pas de partir plus d'un mois loin de moi et de Raf. Puis ma cuisse qui me fait mal, je me dirige vers la salle de bain laissant Raf gouter sous la surveillance de Magnus qui me regarde partir. Je prends un médoc avant de m'asseoir sur le lit, je le prends frottant ma cuisse et j'attends que ça fasse effet. Je finis par m'allonger sur le dos un bras sur mes yeux. Je sens le lit bouger et une main sur ma cuisse qui la frotte doucement.

-Tu as parlé à Raf de ton déplacement ? questionnais-je sans enlever mon bras de mes yeux.

-Non pas encore souffle-t-il.

-Je vais lui parler ! soufflais-je à mon tour me levant ne lui laissant pas le choix de dire quoi que ce soit, j'ouvre la porte et sors de la chambre, boitillant je me dirige vers celle de Raf la fermant derrière moi, il est en train de jouer par terre avec ses jouets.

-Faut que je te parle Raf déclarais-je

-Ok souffle-t-il en se redressant je m'assieds sur son lit.

Je lui explique la situation le déplacement de Magnus et surtout la durée. Qu'il va devoir aller chez Abuela le temps du déplacement de Magnus et qu'il va devoir aller à la garderie pendant ce temps et que moi je suis obligé d'aller à l'appart pendant ce temps n'ayant pas le choix de se séparer l'un de l'autre mais que le travail m'y oblige.

-Je ne veux pas y aller sans toi déclare-t-il tout à coup.

-Raf je sais mais je n'ai pas le choix tentais-je d'expliquer ce n'est pas le moment pour les caprices.

-Comment on faisait avant ? on avait besoin de personne ! Cri Raf je le regarde sortir de la chambre je le suis rapidement pour le trouvé debout au milieu du salon.

-Raf ? appel Magnus sortant de la chambre avec une seconde valise qui porte à l'entrée avant de se diriger vers le salon rejoignant Raf. Putain ça aurait pu attendre !

-Laisse-moi cri Raf à Magnus.

-Raf ! je l'avertis en le grondant d'un ton ferme.

-On faisait comment avant ? répète-t-il me faisant souffler épuiser d'un seul coup.

-On se débrouillé tous les deux répondis-je dans un souffle tremblant.

-Alors pourquoi je dois aller chez Abuela loin de toi et tu ne viens pas avec moi ? questionne-t-il essayant de ne pas pleurer.

-Je n'ai pas le choix ! Grognais-je.

J'ai l'impression que toute la faute est rejetée sur moi ce qui est le cas même si ce n'est pas de la faute de Magnus c'est son travail mais c'est moi qui me prends tout dans la gueule et je ne dois rien dire.

-Pourquoi ? insiste-t-il me faisant passer mes mains tremblantes dans mes cheveux.

-Je n'aurais pas la force ! pour faire tous ses kilomètres, l'école, Abuela, l'institut, mon travail et quand je serai de garde la nuit tu ne peux pas rester seul, je ne pourrais pas ! c'est ce que tu voulais entendre Raf ? demandais-je ne le laissant pas parler je continue

-C'est ce que tu voulais entendre ? ton père qui doit te dire qu'il n'aurait pas la force de tout assumer seul, alors voilà je te le dis Raf, je n'aurais pas la force déclarais-je déglutissant ma gorge nouée de ce triste constat et surtout de devoir le dire à haute voix rendant tout ça réelle et de devoir le dire devant mon fils.

-Papa ! pardon pleure-t-il en s'avançant vers moi je tourne la tête pour éviter son regard et ses joues pleines de larmes, je le vois s'arrêter à quelques pas vers moi et tend la main pour la posé sur le bas de mon ventre.

-Tu vas aller faire ton sac et je t'emmenés chez Abuela ! ordonnais-je sans le regarder.

Il laisse tomber sa main tout en reniflant et je le vois se diriger vers sa chambre. Magnus je ne sais pas où il est, je ne sais pas s'il est dans le salon mais je reste là attendant Raf faire sa valise.

-Alexander entendis-je à peine murmuré derrière moi je croise les bras sur mon torse je secoue la tête de négation.

-Tais-toi soufflais-je en vrai je suis terriblement blessé, c'est moi qui se fait passer pour le méchant dans l'histoire. Je sais que ce n'est pas de sa faute mais je ne peux m'empêcher de lui en vouloir surtout qu'il n'a même pas pris la peine de m'aider à tout organiser trop occuper à faire ses valises c'est son fils aussi après tout, il a accepté ce rôle et les responsabilités qui vont avec.

-Ne m'en veux pas s'il te plait ! je n'ai pas le choix ! déclare-t-il toujours derrière mon dos.

-Je sais c'est ton travail Magnus et je le sais que tu n'as le choix déclarais-je sans me retourner

-Mais tu m'en veux rit-t-il d'un rire jaune.

-Oui Magnus, oui je t'en veux déclarais-je dans un souffle en me retournant pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-C'est mon travail répète-t-il les dents serrés tout en gardant son regard dans le mien, il n'a vraiment pas compris pourquoi je lui en veux.

-Magnus je le sais grognais-je agacé en retour.

-Pourquoi tu m'en veux alors ? s'énerve-t-il à son tour élevant la voix d'un seul coup me faisant sursauter et reculé un peu en déglutissant je baisse la tête, je ne veux pas me disputer avec lui, mais qui se fait gueuler dessus c'est moi par mon fils et maintenant lui.

-Bébé excuse-moi souffle Magnus s'avançant vers moi mais je l'arrête en levant ma main le faisant arrêter ses yeux brillants de larmes

-Au lieu de faire tes bagages Magnus qui aurait pu attendre quelques minutes, tu avais un gosse à gérer avec moi ou pendant que j'étais dans le bain tu avais un gosse à aller chercher à l'école. Tu as accepté ce rôle et les responsabilités qui vont avec. Raf devrait être ta priorité et qui s'est pris tout dans la gueule c'est moi alors que j'ai tout géré tout seul ! déclarais-je tristement le regardant dans les yeux avant que je ne tourne la tête. J'ai vidé mon sac. Putain que ça fait du bien ! Je le vois du coin de l'œil baissée la tête, mon dieu il a enfin compris.

Il n'a pas le temps de répondre que Raf sors de sa chambre avec son sac de voyage sa peluche à la main je prends le sac vérifiant quand même s'il a pris le nécessaire.

-C'est bon tu n'as rien oublier tu dis aurevoir demandais-je à Raf je le regarde avancer vers Magnus qui le prend dans ses bras et l'embrasse sur la joue et le serre contre sa poitrine avant de le reposer par terre je m'avance vers Magnus et je l'embrasse retenant mes larmes. Je me recule et je le regarde quelques secondes.

-Je vais direct à l'appart ! Fais bon voyage Magnus je t'aime déclarais-je me penchant pour lui redonner un baiser.

-Tu-tu ne restes pas ce soir ? murmure-t-il en me regardant ses yeux pleins de larmes.

-Appel moi ou envoi un sms quand t'y seras soufflais-je en me reculant et je tourne le dos prenant la main de Raf pour sortir du loft le cœur lourd et aux bords des larmes.

Je conduis Raf chez ma mère dans un silence de plomb, je l'entends renifler depuis son siège à l'arrière me brisant le cœur un peu plus. Arrivée dans l'allée de chez ma mère, je le sors de la voiture et je le prends dans mes bras sa tête dans mon cou. Je ne veux pas le laisser chez ma mère dans cet état et me séparer de lui comme ça.

-Je suis désolé bébé m'excusais-je dans ses cheveux.

-Je sais papa je suis désolé aussi renifle-t-il dans mon cou.

-Tu vas être sage avec Abuela fils ok ? demandais-je avant de lui embrasser les cheveux

-Oui papa me répond-t-il dans un souffle.

Je rentre chez mes parents qui me regarde les sourcils levés étonné de nous voir et surtout Raf qui pleure encore dans mon cou, je leurs explique la situation ma mère bien sur accepte de prendre Raf pendant l'absence de Magnus, je ne leurs parle pas de notre différent. J'embrasse Raf qui s'est calmer le donnant à Max qui me dit qu'il va l'occupé. Je l'en remercie je sers mes parents dans mes bras et je repars direction mon appart.

Je regarde les marches qui mène à l'appart et je commence à les gravir vingt et une marches bon sang je les avaient oubliés. Je franchis la dernière grognant de douleurs, j'ai failli la rater je trébuche mais je me fais rattraper par des bras que je connais très bien. Essoufflé, j'essaie de reprendre mon souffle me calant dans ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? demandais-je doucement en me reculant.

-On doit parler je ne peux pas partir comme ça déclare Magnus me guidant à la porte que j'ouvre nous engouffrant dedans il me fait asseoir dans le canapé s'agenouillant devant moi.

-Je suis désolé bébé, papa il attend beaucoup de moi avec ce client, je veux faire tout mon possible pour le rendre fier de moi dit-t-il dans un souffle les yeux baissées.

-Non je suis désolé aussi Magnus je sais que c'est important répondis-je sur le même ton.

-Mais tu as raison j'aurais dû t'aider pour tout gérer, je suis tellement désolé en plus je t'apporte encore plus de boulot avec ce déplacement me dit-t-il en me prenant les mains.

Je caresse ses mains avec mes pouces pendant un moment, je ne sais pas quoi répondre à ça a vrai dire.

-Je ne veux pas que tu m'en veuilles bébé et-et te voir partir comme ça je -je ne peux pas ! pleur-t-il dans mes genoux me prenant au dépourvu.

-Mon cœur je suis désolé chuchotais-je frottant sa nuque maintenant je me sens mal. Il se redresse pour s'asseoir avec moi me prenant dans ses bras me serrant contre lui pendant un moment avant que je ne force à se redresser pour le regarder

-Excuse-moi mon cœur s'il te plait je ne voulais pas te blesser murmurais-je contre sa bouche mes yeux dans les siens

-Je ne t'en veux pas bébé murmure-t-il à son tour me faisant soufflé de soulagement.

Je réduis l'espace de nos lèvres fermant ma bouche sur sa lèvre inférieur mes yeux toujours dans les siens suçotant sa lèvre doucement avant de la relâché pour passer ma langue sur sa lèvre lui faisant entrouvrir sa bouche pour aller jouer avec sa langue dans un baiser sensuel et haletant. Ma main va directement dans ses cheveux pour aller caresser sa nuque le faisant siffler de plaisir alors que ma bouche glisse le long de sa mâchoire pour aller suçoter la peau dans son cou. Je l'entends gémir à mon oreille je me redresse, je me lève et je lui tends la main qu'il prend me laissant le guider jusqu'à la chambre.

On se déshabille doucement l'un l'autre au pied du lit, je m'assieds le gardant debout devant moi, ma bouche se pose sur ses abdos que je retrace avec ma langue le faisant gémir plus fort, mes mains glissent de ses cuisses pour remonter ses hanches et je glisse son caleçon a ses pieds mes mains vont se balader et caressé ses fesses pendant qu'il enlève son caleçon l'envoyant valser dans la pièce d'un coup de pied. Son érection fièrement dressée devant mes yeux. Je la prends dans ma main levant les yeux pour le regarder dans les yeux qui brille de plaisir noirci par la luxure, ma propre érection presser contre mon caleçon est presque douloureuse.

Je passe ma langue sur son sexe avant de le prendre dans ma bouche

-Bébé halète-t-il de plaisir se mordant la lèvre tout en me regardant dans les yeux c'est la première fois que je fais ça, je suis un peu nerveux de mal m'y prendre mais vu ses yeux affamés à chaque fois que fais le tour de son sexe avec ma langue je dois lui donner du plaisir. Au bout d'un moment il commence à trembler et il m'écarte de son sexe avec sa main sur ma joue. Il s'agenouille devant moi et m'enlève ma prothèse la posant par terre, sa bouche sur mon torse alors qu'il m'enlève mon caleçon pour prendre mon sexe dans sa bouche à son tour.

Ma tête rejetée en arrière une main posé sur le matelas l'autre dans ses cheveux, je ne suis que gémissement et grognement, il me relâche et je baisse la tête pour le regarder mettre trois doigts dans sa bouche les recouvrant de sa salive. Mon dieu qu'il est chaud ! Il m'attire vers le bord du lit plaçant ma jambe sur son épaule, il pose doucement ma cuisse sur un coussin du lit. Allongé sur le dos je sens son souffle chaud sur ma cuisse avant de sentir un doigt taquiné mon entrée avant de le sentir me pénétré.

-Caresse toi bébé souffle-t-il alors je prends mon sexe en main et il ajoute un deuxième doigt me faisant grogner de plaisir il vient placer des baisers et suçoté la peau intérieure de ma cuisse.

-Magnus s'il te plait dis-je gémissant je n'en peux déjà plus je le veux en moi.

-Patience bébé murmure-t-il je le sens se redressé me relevant sur mes coudes je le regarde venir lécher mon sexe avant de le prendre en bouche et glisser un troisième doigt en même temps allant taper ma prostate directe.

-Merde criais-je retombant sur le matelas tremblant de plaisir.

Il grogne autour de mon sexe parce que ma main est allée s'agrippé a ses cheveux, il s'active sur mon sexe ses doigts toujours en moi pendant quelques minutes j'en peux plus je vais venir mais je le veux en moi.

-Ma-Mag-nus si-s'il te plait dis-je pleurant entre deux gémissements en le suppliant.

Il finit par répondre à ma demande alors qui me soulève du bord du lit dans ses bras ses mains en dessous de mes fesses me posant plus loin dans le lit se penchant il prend un préservatif il l'enfile dans un mouvement rapide avant de recouvrir son sexe de lubrifiant pendant ce temps je me retourne sur le ventre.

-Tu veux comme ça ? me demande-t-il toujours agenouillé en se caressant.

-Oui soufflais-je tout en le regardant mon dieu il est magnifique.

Il se place entre mes jambes que j'ai écarté un peu avant que je ne sente ses mains sur mes fesses et son sexe lubrifié glisser plusieurs fois entre elles. Il vient se draper dans mon dos se soutenant sur ses avant-bras, sa bouche sur ma nuque qu'il lèche et mordille en me pénétrant.

Je pleure de plaisir le sentant entré en moi, il gémit contre ma nuque. Il commence à bouger dans la foulé, je suis en feu tout mon corps tremble de plaisir. Ses coups de reins sont puissants ressortant son sexe presque entièrement à chaque coup de reins me faisant crier d'extase tans dis que lui grogne de plaisir. Son souffle chaud qui frappe ma nuque et sa bouche qui la frôle me fait trembler un peu plus. Je ne retiens pas mon orgasme qui me frappe d'un seul coup jouissant entre le matelas et mon ventre, il continue de bouger moins vite tournant ses hanches prolongeant mon orgasme, il se retire et me retourne sur le dos avant de revenir en moi d'un coup de rein. Je crie mes mains vont direct sur ses fesses.

Il bouge doucement pendant plusieurs minutes toujours sensibles de mon orgasme, mon corps sursaute de plaisir à chaque coup de reins et je finis par ressentir un deuxième orgasme venir rapidement.

-Mag-mag tentais-je entre deux sanglots de plaisir en le regardant dans les yeux qui sont brillants et si intense, je sens mes larmes de plaisir coulées sur mes tempes et je ne peux que tremblé plus fort alors qu'il frappe ma prostate une énième fois.

Il arrête ses hanches d'un seul coup, son souffle est saccadé et son front recouvert de sueur, il place ses avant-bras de chaque côté de ma tête posant son front sur le mien, son sexe en moi palpite, il est au bord de l'orgasme comme moi, il recule ses hanches et replonge en moi deux ou trois fois et on jouit ensemble se regardant dans les yeux gémissant alors nos bouches se rencontrent, je finis par les fermés alors que le plaisir me submerge. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre, mes respirations ainsi que les siennes sont lourdes et courtes. Je le sens se retirer de moi mais je ne peux pas bougés essayant de récupérer mon souffle. Je finis par ouvrir les yeux au bout d'un moment pour tourner la tête pour le regarder me sourire très fier de lui de mon état apparemment.

-Tu es fier de toi ? questionnais-je dans un souffle le faisant sourire encore plus alors qu'il acquiesce de la tête sans rien dire.

-Si j'arrive à marcher demain je te paie des cerises hein ! dis-je dans un rire me moquant de moi-même ce qui le fait rire alors qui place des baisers sur mon épaule.

-Désolé bébé murmure-t-il sans tout de fois être désolé.

Il se lève et va dans la salle de bain et reviens avec un chiffon et un verre d'eau que je bois rapidement réhydratant ma gorge sèche.

-Tu vas repartir au loft non ? demandais-je alors qu'il me rejoint dans le lit.

-Non je reste cette nuit j'ai mes valises dans la voiture je partirais à l'aéroport directement d'ici me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras ma tête va sur son torse.

-Bonne nuit je t'aime lui dis-je me redressant pour l'embrasser d'un doux baiser.

-Je t'aime me répond-t-il alors que je me recule du baiser.

Je me déplace pour me mettre à l'aise sur sa poitrine écoutant sa respiration se faire de plus en plus calme preuve qu'il s'est endormi je plonge dans les bras de morphées peu de temps après lui.


	14. Magnus est de retour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\CRISES DE PANIQUE/!\
> 
> /!\SCÉNES SEXE/!\

Magnus était excité comme jamais, il a réussi à choper le dernier vol pour New-York. Il allait faire une surprise à son bébé en rentrant ce soir au lieu de demain soir. Son voyage d'affaire n'a duré que quinze jours, son client étant un connard total, aucun projet que Magnus à proposer ne lui convenait donc Asmodée à résilié le contrat et a fait rentrer Magnus à son grand plaisir ne supportant plus ce fichu russe.

Il avait hâte de les retrouver lui et Raf, ils lui ont terriblement manqué. Et surtout il ne manquera pas l'anniversaire de Raf la semaine prochaine. Assis sur son siège dans l'avion, il trépigne littéralement sur place dans une heure il est dans les bras de son bébé.

Arrivée devant la porte du loft, il entre doucement essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit, il entent l'eau de la salle de bain coulé signe que son bébé était dans le bain. Il enlève ses chaussures laissant ses valises à l'entrée, il marche doucement jusqu'à la salle de bain qui est ouverte son bébé est assis sur le siège nu sa prothèse enlevé et attend sagement que l'eau remplisse la baignoire.

-Salut bébé dit t-il en entrant dans la salle de bain faisant sursauter Alec qui pousse un cri pas très viril sous la peur en retour empoignant sa poitrine et halète.

-Tu m'as fait peur putain cri Alec en se levant tout en riant et sautillant alors qu'il rejoint Magnus qui parcourt la distance en riant avec lui en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as manqué mon amour chuchote Magnus à l'oreille d'Alec

-Tu m'as manqué aussi mon cœur murmure Alec dans le cou de Magnus.

-Mon dieu quel plaisir d'être accueilli comme ça susurre Magnus se redressant en regardant le corps nu d'Alexander avec ses yeux affamé qui gagne une tape espiègle sur son bras le faisant glousser avant qu'Alexander l'embrasse d'un baiser passionné heureux de le retrouver.

-Raf est dans sa chambre, il s'est endormi explique Alec quand Magnus lui à demander ou était Raf

-Ok je vais lui faire un bisou quand même souffle Magnus avant de reprendre Alec dans ses bras.

Ils passent plusieurs minutes à s'embrasser avant que Magnus ne le lâche pour qu'il puisse prendre son bain.

Magnus se dirige vers la chambre de Raf ou il trouve Raf endormi ronflant gentiment le faisant sourire il s'avance doucement le regardant dormir avant de l'embrasser sur le front il se redresse et sort de la chambre refermant doucement la porte et rejoint Alec qui sort de la salle de bain sautillant se tenant au mur pour avancer. Magnus le rejoint et le porte en style marié faisant japper Alec de surprise qui passe ses bras autour du cou de Magnus et enfouit sa tête dans son cou.

Ils se retrouvent dans le canapé avec Magnus qui lui raconte sa mésaventure avec son client. Ils finissent par se retrouver nu dans leur lit fêtant leurs retrouvailles à leurs manières pendant la majorité de la nuit.

Ils se réveillent ensemble le lendemain matin partageant un moment câlin se câlinant pendant de longues minutes avant qu'ils prennent leurs petits déjeuner avec Raf en prenant leurs temps ne travaillant ni l'un ni l'autre aujourd'hui. Ils décident de passer la journée à l'extérieur se promenant au parc. Ils rentrent au loft pour passer une soirée télé autour d'un plateau repas. Ils couchent Raf qui s'était endormi avant que Magnus entraîne Alec sur le balcon pour profiter de l'air doux et de la vue de New-York après un moment de silence Magnus le rompt

-Je voulais te demander quelques choses souffle Magnus déglutissant sa nervosité.

-Oui je t'écoute mon cœur accepte Alec en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Ça fait quelques temps que je voulais te le demander mais avec tous ce qu'il s'est passer je n'ai pas eu l'occasion déclare Magnus en sortant la clé du loft de sa poche la gardant en main et continue

-Je veux que toi et Raf venait vivre ici avec moi, je veux que Raf ait sa chambre ici et que tu remplisses le loft de tes affaires souffle Magnus en le regardant dans les yeux avant qu'Alexander tend la main et prend la clé et la regarde un moment avant qu'Alec lève les yeux

-Si on fait ça Magnus il n'y a pas de retour en arrière je veux dire... commence Alec mais il est coupé par Magnus

-Je ne referais pas la même erreur bébé je te l'ai promis, je ne veux plus te perdre bébé répond Magnus comprenant ses doutes et il ne peut pas lui en vouloir.

-Mon dieu Raf va être fou déclare Alec en se mordant la lèvre regardant la clé dans sa main

-Seulement Raf pas toi ? taquine Magnus clairement soulagé.

-Bien sûr que si rit Alec les larmes aux yeux allant dans les bras de Magnus posant sa tête sur le torse de Magnus.

-Je t'aime mon amour chuchote Magnus dans le cou d'Alec qui se redresse pour le regarder les yeux brillants.

-Je t'aime aussi mon cœur murmure Alec les yeux dans ceux de Magnus sa main se posant sur la joue de Magnus qui ferme les yeux appréciant la caresse avant de sentir les lèvres d'Alexander sur les siennes.

Le baiser se fait de plus en plus passionner sans se décoller l'un de l'autre, ils arrivent à trouver le chemin de la chambre se déshabillant riant et trébuchant avant qu'Alec ne se retrouve pressé contre la porte de la chambre que Magnus venait de fermer derrière eux la bouche de Magnus dans son cou le marquant. Alexander ne sait pas comment mais il se retrouve au lit sur le côté un coussin entre ses jambes pour supporter sa cuisse toute pensée cohérente jeté par la fenêtre quand il sent Magnus entré en lui. Il a juste la présence d'esprit de mordre sa main pour ne pas crier de plaisir pour ne pas réveiller Raf il ne fait que grogner et gémir. Le souffle de Magnus contre son épaule, ses coups de reins puissants, les grognements de Magnus, la main de Magnus sur son sexe alors qu'il agrippe l'oreiller sa tête dedans pour étouffer ses cris de plaisir, il entend Magnus gémir son nom et pulser en lui, il le suit en quelques secondes, son cri de jouissance étouffé par l'oreiller. Tous son corps tremble de plaisir, la bouche de Magnus vient embrasser son épaule, sa nuque tout deux descendant de leur nuage orgasmique. Magnus se retire haletant essayant de reprendre son souffle alors qu'il s'allonge sur le dos Alec qui se retourne pour le regarder pour lui sourire mais il rencontre un froncement de sourcil.

-Magnus ? appel doucement Alec regardant Magnus qui regarde le plafond.

-J'ai oublié le préservatif grogne Magnus toujours ses yeux sur le plafond.

-Ça ne me dérange pas de ne plus les utiliser déclare doucement Alec alors qu'il se redresse sur un coude.

-Tu es sur ? questionne Magnus tournant enfin la tête pour le regarder.

Oui on doit se faire confiance Magnus dit Alec en le regardant dans les yeux.

-On se fait confiance confirme Magnus avec un doux sourire avant qu'il ne se tourne entrainant Alec dans un baiser passionné.

Avec l'aide de Jace, Isabelle, Catarina et Ragnor Alexander a pu tout emballer dans des cartons disant aurevoir à son petit appartement. Luke doit arriver avec un camion pour contenir les cartons et les quelques meubles. Raf avait tenu à faire les cartons de sa chambre comme un grand avec un peu d'aide de son Dad. Ça avait pris deux jours à tout emballer entre deux horaires de travail. Lydia et Clary s'occupé du loft plus particulièrement la nouvelle chambre de Raf qui se trouvera dans le même couloir de leur chambre. Raf avait choisi ses nouvelles couleurs et ils avaient choisi le bleu électrique comme les yeux de son père pour le plafond et il a demandé à Clary de dessiner des étoiles de la couleur des yeux de Magnus c'est à dire dans un ton vert doré ce qui avait bien entendu rendu émotif les deux papas, pour les murs ils avaient choisi la couleur blanche mais sans tout de fois demander à Clary de dessiner des choses qu'il avait choisi comme des animaux.

-Bon je vais au loft je ne peux pas vous aidez plus que ça déclare Alec en regardant autour de lui avec nostalgie.

-Ok mon amour souffle Magnus qui le rejoint passant ses bras autour du cou d'Alec fredonnant de bien-être quand les mains d'Alec glisse sur ses hanches le faisant rapprocher alors que Magnus aller réduire l'espace entre eux jace vient les séparer pour leur dire que Luke est arrivé avec le camion. Alec embrasse rapidement Magnus quand même avant de se diriger vers le loft pour trouver à son arrivée Raf courir vers lui et le trainer lui faisant voir sa nouvelle chambre les meubles montés par Clary et Lydia.

-Oh c'est beau s'exclame Alec voyant la chambre les meubles que Magnus avait choisis était magnifique et ressortait avec les peintures son lit cabane vert brillant la petite armoire et la commode de la même couleur avec les poignets de couleur blanche. Clary avait peint les animaux autour éléphant, lion, singe, toute la jungle y étaient, c'était vraiment magnifique. Il lève la tête le plafond bleu électrique les étoiles comme Raf l'avait voulu, il ne manquait plus ses jouets et ses vêtements. Même les draps était assortis.

-Tu es content bébé questionne Alec à son fils

-Oui papa c'est trop beau s'exclame Raf

-Tu as remercié Clary et Lydia j'espère ?

-Oui il l'a fait avec un énorme câlin, il était tellement content quand on a eu fini rit Lydia

-Je vous remercie les filles, ça compte beaucoup pour moi et pour Raf dit doucement Alec s'approchant des filles

-De rien bébé souffle Clary et Lydia lui caresse le dos

Ils font un câlin de groupe quand ils entendent du bruit au loft annonçant le retour des hommes avec les meubles.

Quand tout à était finit ils s'écrasent tous les trois après avoir remercié tout le monde dans le canapé soufflant de fatigue mais avec des énormes sourires.

-J'ai hâte de dormir dans ma nouvelle chambre s'excite Raf.

-Hé je ne les pas vu moi s'exclame Magnus qui se lève d'un bond avec Raf sur son épaule hurlant de rire alors qu'il se dirige vers la chambre suivie d'Alec un peu plus doucement qui commence à avoir mal à la cuisse. Il s'appuie contre l'encadrement de la porte regardant Magnus qui fait le tour de la chambre et Raf assis sur son nouveau lit

-C'est magnifique, elles ont fait du bon boulot s'émerveille Magnus en regardant autour de lui.

-Oui j'en ai dit autant ricane doucement Alec s'avançant à son tour dans la chambre se plaçant à côté de Raf sa main dans ses cheveux le regardant baillé.

-Hé bien il est temps d'inaugurer ton nouveau lit glousse Alec

-Je vais mettre mon pyjama déclare Raf allant dans sa nouvelle commode prendre un son pyjama propre avant d'aller faire sa petite toilette pour la nuit pendant ce temps Magnus vient prendre Alec dans ses bras se prélassant du silence et laisse Alec parsemé son cou de baiser le faisant frissonner et soupirer d'aise. Raf revient quelques minutes plus tard après l'avoir embrassé et souhaité une bonne nuit chacun leur tour ils sortent de la chambre se dirigeant tous deux vers la salle de bain.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se retrouvent tous deux dans la baignoire Alec son dos sur la poitrine de Magnus qui a placé ses mains sur son ventre dans un silence relaxant et apaisant. Ils restent un moment comme ça avant de sortir de la baignoire l'eau devenant froide, ils sortent de la salle de bain s'embrassant, le feu et la passion dans leur baiser les faisant gémir doucement.

Alexander se retrouve sur le dos Magnus à califourchon sur lui qui se penche pour sortir du lubrifiant avant d'en glisser sur ses doigts sa main se dirigeant derrière lui pour se préparer lui-même

-Magnus qu'est ce... déglutit nerveusement Alec regardant Magnus dans les yeux

-Chut je veux ça, je te veux souffle Magnus s'abaissant pour l'embrasser dur, ses doigts en lui pour se préparer le faisant grogner quand il touche sa prostate. Il retire ses doigts lubrifie le sexe de son petit ami et relève un peu les hanches s'arrêtant tout de même il n'a même pas demandé si Alexander était prêt pour ça. Voyant l'hésitation de Magnus Alec lève la main caressant sa joue et hoche la tête l'entrainant dans un baiser quand Magnus s'abaisse finalement sur son sexe faisant gémir Alec ses mains directement sur ses hanches.

-Oh putain bébé grogne Magnus plaçant sa tête sur le haut du torse d'Alec se laissant le temps de s'ajuster avant de tourner ses hanches restant pencher pour ne pas mettre son poids sur la cuisse d'Alec entamant un rythme langoureux avant de se laisser emporter par la luxure et le plaisir tous les deux. Les cris et les gémissements de plaisir sont étouffés par leurs bouches au moment de la jouissance, ils crient de plaisir chacun dans le cou de l'un l'autre. Leurs corps tremblants, leurs souffles saccadés se serrant dans les bras l'un de l'autre se chuchotant leur amour redescendant de leur nuage. Magnus relève les hanches et se retire pour s'allonger sur le côté n'ayant pas le courage ni la force de se lever pour l'instant, il regarde Alexander sautiller jusqu'à la salle de bain se tenant au mur et revenir avec des lingettes et entreprend le nettoyage sous le rougissement de Magnus. Ils s'endorment rapidement dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Quelques jours plus tard, le loft était décoré avec des ballons de toutes les couleurs, les bonbons ornées la table, la musique battait son plein permettant à Raf et à son groupe d'amis d'école de dansait et de faire leurs propres fêtes. Une pile de cadeau était posée sur la table attendant d'être ouvert. Les parents s'étaient faits discret laissant leurs enfants à la garde du couple.

-C'est l'heure de gâteau cri Alec en éteignant la musique riant quand les enfants cri avec enthousiasme regardant Raf les diriger comme un grand à la petite table pour recevoir du gâteau.

Magnus aide Alec à servir les enfants les aide même à essuyer leur bouche pour certains sous les yeux attendris d'Alec. L'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux est arriver c'est un Raf excité qui ouvre ses cadeaux qu'il a reçu de ses amis. Il a reçu livres, puzzles, jeux de cartes le tout sur le thème des animaux tout comme le teeshirt que Mélissa lui avait offert connaissant sa passion, il a été plus que ravi de le porter tout de suite avec ses petites joues rosies faisant rire Alec et Magnus. Bientôt l'heure de dire aurevoir est arriver les parents viennent chercher leurs enfants sans tout de fois recevoir une part de gâteau avant de partir, un peu triste de voir ses amis partir il est vite consolé par son dad qui lui dit que toute sa famille va venir ce soir pour un diner d'anniversaire.

Alec s'active en cuisine faisant le diner pour tout le monde pendant que Magnus et Raf range le salon avant de s'affaler tous les deux dans le canapé en découvrant les cadeaux que raf avait reçu de ses amis. Alexander les rejoints ayant finit il avait commencé ce matin il n'avait plus qu'à faire de petites choses pour le diner de ce soir.

-Allez à la douche p'tit monstre déclare Alec s'asseyant dans le canapé frottant sa cuisse

-Mais je suis propre d'hier se plaint faussement Raf s'allongeant par terre en étoile au pied de son père

-Raf avertis Alec se redressant pour le regarder

-Je rigole rit Raf ses mains sur son ventre se pliant de rire

-Hou tu vas le payer grogne faussement Alec l'attrapant le soulevant pour le chatouiller

-Non ! arrêtes papa ! non j'ai faire pipi ! arrive à dire Raf entre deux rire

-Oh ok j'arrêtes dit Alec le reposant par terre sur ses pieds avant de la lâcher

-Tu t'es encore fait avoir hurle Raf de rire tombant sur ses fesses en même temps que Magnus qui se tord de rire avant de crier de surprise quand Alec glisse sa main sur ses côtes pour le chatouiller parti tous trois dans un fou rire Raf rejoins la bagarre de chatouille avant de se calmer difficilement il se retrouve enchevêtrer tous les trois dans le canapé quand Raf se redresse de la poitrine de son père les sourcils froncés

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? questionne Magnus sa main dégageant les cheveux de son front

-Dad je- souffle Raf avant de baisser la tête ne sachant pas dire ce qu'il ressent

Alexander se redresse pour s'asseoir suivi de Magnus gardant Raf contre lui mais Raf continue de regarder la chemise de son père

-Si tu n'arrives pas à parler ou à demander utilise des mots simples pas besoin de grandes phrases ou de grand discours explique doucement Magnus le faisant le regarder

-Je sais murmure Raf

-Dis-moi tu es visiblement bouleversé Raf souffle Magnus

-Je voulais dire que -que je-je t'aime beaucoup déclare Raf faisant venir les larmes d'Alec qui tourne la tête pour les essuyés

-Je t'aime aussi Raf souffle Magnus les yeux brillants regardant Raf ses yeux illuminé de joie et son grand sourire, il tend les bras pour prendre Raf qui s'enfonce dans la poitrine de Magnus qui lève les yeux sur Alec qui détourne la tête pour essuyer ses larmes plusieurs fois tentant de respirer mais sans aucun effet, il se penche embrassant Raf sur la tempe et se lève pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour tenter de se reprendre. Il est content et heureux que Raf aime Magnus mais il ne peut s'empêcher ses doutes de renaitre et si Magnus le tromper encore, si Magnus les quitter, il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'y penser Raf sera dévaster de le perdre. C'est là qu'il se rends compte qu'il doute de Magnus, qu'il n'a pas réellement confiance en lui. Pendant son voyage d'affaire il n'a pas arrêté de s'imaginer que Magnus le trompait vu qu'il était loin de lui mais il a essayé de taire ses pensées. Il ne peut s'empêcher un sanglot de s'échapper il s'asperge le visage d'eau froide prenant de grande respiration il se calme pour sortir de la salle de bain mais se fait arrêter par Magnus qu'il l'entraine s'asseoir au bord du lit

-Raf est sous la douche déclare Magnus répondant à la question muette d'Alec qui lui hoche la tête.

-Maintenant tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ? questionne Magnus agenouillé devant lui le regardant dans les yeux.

-Rien tout va bien souffle Alec serrant la main de Magnus.

-Je ne te crois pas, désolé mais la manière que tu es parti t'enfermer, il y a quelques choses qui ne va pas, je ne partirai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas parler menace Magnus élevant la voix légèrement agacé qu'Alexander ne lui fasse pas confiance pour lui parler de tout.

-Rien ! il n'y a rien, tout va bien Magnus s'énerve Alec dégageant sa main tentant de se lever.

-Alec avertit Magnus l'empêchant de se lever en le poussant sur le lit pour qu'il se rassois mais ce geste fait paniquer Alec, il ne sait pas pourquoi mais il panique, il se sent gelé, il ne se sent pas bien d'un coup comme plonger dans un endroit loin de son corps. Sa respiration devient difficile, il tente tout de fois de se lever mais Magnus lève la main pour l'arrêter pour l'aider à se calmer mais Alec place ses bras sur sa tête comme pour se protéger de la main de Magnus qui recule se maudissant d'avoir causer la crise de panique, il ne retient pas ses larmes quant Alec commence à crier

-Arrête ! non arrête ! cri Alec en se reculant plus loin dans le lit, sa respiration difficile mais pour Alec il n'est pas dans la chambre, il est perdu dans son esprit, la douleur de sa cuisse, ses côtes, sa tête lui fait mal d'un seul coup, il ne peut s'empêcher d'agripper sa tête en gémissant il voit une main se lever mais il prend peur, il recule de plus en plus avant de se retrouver au bout du lit une voix cri dans sa tête " _Magnus est à moi" " tu ne le mérites pas" " tu vas crever" je te hais"_ il ressent les coups sur sa tête, ses côtes et son visage.

Et puis il voit un visage au-dessus du sien ses yeux sont flous, mais il reconnait Imasu, il le regarde casser sa prothèse en deux. Il sent des mains sur lui mais il n'en veut pas il se débat, il cri avant de sentir quelques choses lui piquer le bras et tout devient noir.


	15. Vidéo compromettante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPITRE UN PEU COURT**

La crise de panique d'Alec a été dévastatrice, les secours l'ont sédaté après que Magnus les a appelés, il n'a aucun moyen que Magnus arrive à le gérer seul. Il l'a su au moment où Alec à refuser son toucher et qu'il a commencé à crier. Il n'avait pas d'autres choix. Il a appelé Isabelle dans la panique qui a débarqué en même temps que les secours et a pris Raf en charge. Ils suivent les secours, Isabelle met au courant ses parents qui devaient venir dîner et se rejoigne tous à l'hôpital. En y arrivant Maryse prends Raf qui pleure dans les bras d'Isabelle qui n'a pas su le réconforter ni Magnus qui est lui aussi dans un état second. Il sent veux terriblement d'être la cause de sa crise. Repansant sans cesse aux cris d'Alexander dans son esprit et surtout l'état de détresse de son doux Alexander.

Alexander se réveil groggy, son corps douloureux, son esprit brumeux, il regarde autour de lui pour se trouver dans une chambre d'hôpital tout est sombre et calme. Sa gorge sèche est douloureuse, il déglutit essayant d'apaiser sa gorge. Il se demande pourquoi il est là un instant avant que tous lui reviennent en tête, sa respiration s'accélère, il tente de se lever pour tomber par terre, ils lui ont enlever sa prothèse, il commence à crier se recroquevillant par terre.

Alerter par les cris une infirmière se précipite dans la chambre pour trouver son patient par terre hurlant la tête dans ses mains avant de le regarder vomir par terre. Elle appelle un médecin qui sont obligés de le re sédater vu son état.

Magnus qui est dans la salle d'attente ne peux s'empêcher d'en sortir quand il entend une infirmière crier après un médecin, il s'avance dans le couloir suivant les cris, il les reconnait tout de suite courant jusqu'à la porte de la chambre, il regarde le médecin et plusieurs infirmiers replacer Alexander dans le lit et le sédater sous ses cris et hurlements.

Il ne peut que crier et pleurer avançant dans la chambre se débattant lui aussi quand les infirmiers l'en empêche. Il veut tenir son Alexander dans ses bras pour l'apaiser, il veut être près de lui. Ils le font sortir de force et l'emmène dans la salle d'attente, le médecin suivant pour leur expliquer la situation.

-Famille Lightwood? questionne le médecin

-Oui répond Maryse qui se lève avec Raf s'avançant pour caresser le visage de Magnus essuyant ses larmes et Isabelle le prend dans ses bras. Robert s'avance avec Jace et Max pour écouter le médecin.

-Je suis la psychiatre Docteur Teresa Gray se présente-t-elle avant de continuer

-Alexander souffre de crise de panique aigue, j'ai lu son dossier et j'ai vu qu'il a subi une agression il y a quelque mois ? questionne-t-elle.

-Oui c'était terrible répond Robert dans un souffle les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-Il a malheureusement un blocage, son subconscient n'arrive pas à sortir de cette événement explique la psychiatre

-Mais il ne se souvient pas de l'agression dit calmement Robert les sourcils froncés.

-Plus maintenant, c'est pourquoi il est dans cet état de stress, d'angoisse, il est terrifié déclare la psychiatre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire Docteur ? questionne Robert

-Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire malheureusement, il faut le surveiller à chaque réveil pour ne pas qu'il se blesse, je l'ai sédater, il s'est réveillé on l'a trouvé par terre, il à tenter de se lever sans s'apercevoir qu'il n'avait pas sa prothèse, il a besoin de soin psychiatrique explique-t-elle en regardant Robert et Maryse.

-Soin psychiatrique ? questionne Isabelle

-Oui il doit être admis dans le service psychiatrique des médecins compétant pourront l'aider à gérer ses réveils, un infirmier ou une infirmière sera auprès de lui à chaque instant, les visites ne sont pas autorisées pour quelques jours annonce la psychiatre

-Pourquoi pas de visites ? Je veux voir mon frère déclare Isabelle

-Certains visages, certains sons, ou même des odeurs peuvent le replonger dans une crise, par exemple le son d'une porte claquer peux le faire replonger si pendant l'agression une porte a était claquer ou un évènement qui peut produire le même son explique doucement la psychiatre.

-D'accord faîtes ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui accepte Maryse avant de regarder Robert qui hoche la tête d'accord avec lui.

La psychiatre sort un papier de transfert de service que Maryse signe après l'avoir lu. La psychiatre sort de la salle d'attente pour effectuer le transfert.

Magnus qui n'avait pas dit un mot se rassied mettant sa tête dans ses mains avant de sentir une main sur sa nuque il n'a pas besoin de relever la tête pour s'avoir qui c'est, il sait que c'est Raf il tend la main et rapproche Raf de lui qui passe ses bras autour su coup de Magnus

-On est fort chuchote Raf a l'oreille de son Dad qui hoche la tête et la relève pour prendre Raf dans ses bras le calant contre sa poitrine fermant les yeux la tête rejetée en arrière soufflant plusieurs fois il ouvre les yeux pour voir Maryse et Robert le visage abattu tans dis qu'Isabelle et Jace sortent de la salle d'attente disant qu'il contacte Clary, Lydia et Simon pour leur expliquer la situation. Magnus dit aurevoir a Maryse et Robert leurs disant qu'ils rentrent au loft pour coucher Raf qui est épuiser.

Magnus arrive au loft s'occupant de Raf et le couche avec lui dans son lit ne voulant pas dormir dans sa chambre. Magnus ne dort pas de la nuit, il ressasse tous qui vient de se passer, il sait au fond de lui que c'est de sa faute, s'il n'aurait pas forcé Alexander à parler ni à le pousser sur le lit, il n'aurait pas eu une crise de panique et il sent veux terriblement, il a encore blessé son bébé, il n'arrêta pas de faire des conneries, il y a quelques choses qui ne va pas avec lui. Il se sent encore plus coupable quand il pense qu'il s'est énervé contre Alexander parce qu'il ne voulait pas se confier sans lui laisser le temps d'en avoir le choix, il sait qu'Alexander lui aurait parler peut-être pas tout de suite mais il l'aurait fait.

Le soleil fait vite son apparition ainsi que la routine habituelle, enfin pas tout à fait habituel, il commence la semaine c'est à dire école, boulot s'apprêtant à vivre les jours suivant de la plus misérable des manières parce qu'Alexander n'est pas là.

Au fil des jours, il ne peut rester au loft seul, un soir Raf étant chez Abuela pour passer du temps ensemble, il se retrouve dans un bar seul buvant à en perdre la raison, il se fait accoster plusieurs fois hommes et femmes mais ils les refusent poliment. Il veut juste boire seul, il ne veut pas parler, ni écouter personne, il veut noyer son chagrin, cliché ? oui certainement mais il en a besoin. Il sort du bar avec des jambes comme du coton, la tête bourdonnante, son corps chaud d'alcool.

-Bien qu'avons-nous là ? entent-t-il derrière lui. Il se retourne sans tout de fois chanceler dangereusement pour regarder la personne la reconnaissant tout de suite.

-Camille marmonne Magnus appuyant sa main pour se soutenir

-Peine de cœur ? questionne-t-elle dans un gloussement

-Laisse-moi grogne-t-il se redressant pour essayer d'héler un taxi

-Oh Lightwood t'a brisé le cœur chéri ? questionne-t-elle sa main venant dans son dos le faisant grogner et il s'éloigne de sa main la faisant rire

-On sait tous les deux que tu ne peux pas me résister Magnus alors pourquoi lutter ? susurre-t-elle derrière lui passant sa langue en dessous de son oreille récoltant bien malgré lui un halètement, elle glisse sa main pour aller palper son entre jambes ce à quoi Magnus ne peut s'empêcher de réagir. Camille le retourne et l'embrasse férocement forçant sa langue à entrer dans la bouche de Magnus sentant sa langue il reprend ses esprits et la repousse s'essuyant la bouche avant de se retourner et de courir dans les rues. Il rentre chez lui en courant allant sous la douche laissant couler l'eau froide sur lui, il y reste pendant un moment se savonnant le visage et se lavant les dents plusieurs fois tentant d'enlever le parfum de Camille de lui et sa langue de sa bouche. Il sort de la douche pour aller se coucher et s'affalant dans son lit pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, il pleur de dégoût, de honte, de culpabilité et de tristesse se maudissant d'avoir eu envie d'elle. Il finit par s'endormir aux petites heures du matin.

Alexander a passé plusieurs jours dans un état brumeux, ses crises de panique ne sont plus là à son réveil grâce à l'infirmier ou l'infirmière qui le rassure dès que ses yeux sont ouverts. Il réclame son fils, son petit-ami et sa famille, la situation lui a était expliquer, il se souvient de son agression surtout de la personne sui lui a fait ça. Il a passé plusieurs jours à suivre une thérapie et à écouter les conseils de la psychiatre, elle lui a fait écouter plusieurs sons et sentir plusieurs odeurs comme le parfum de femme ou d'hommes ou bien même de la lessive et tout se passe bien, il n'a fait de crise. Il est fier de lui, il s'en remet. La psychiatre lui explique que pendant une semaine il va devoir se réveiller seul pour qu'il puisse gérer son réveil sans avoir de crise de panique. C'est ainsi qu'au bout de trois semaines il arrive à se réveiller seul et sans crise. La psychiatre lui annonce qu'il peut recevoir de la visite et qu'il doit rester quelques jours de plus avant de sortir et de poursuivre ses séances de thérapie avec elle.

Il est dans la salle commune prêt de la fenêtre quand la psychiatre vient le voir

-Alec tient j'ai pensé que tu aurais aimé le récupérer dit-t-elle en lui tendant son téléphone

-Oui merci j'ai des photos de ma famille dedans déclare-t-il en l'allumant regardant la photo de son fils sur le fond d'écran.

-D'accord je te laisse, ça va être l'heure des visites annonce-t-elle avant de se tourner et de sortir de la salle commune. Il regarde par la fenêtre et retourne dans sa chambre. Il s'assied sur son lit en faisant dérouler les photos de son téléphone. Il regarde sur les réseaux sociaux s'ennuyant un peu et tellement impatient d'avoir de la visite, tout le monde lui manque terriblement. Il se connecte à son compte pour voir qu'il a une centaine de notification et qu'il a était identifier dans une publication de Camille Belcourt.

Avec son doigt tremblant il ouvre la vidéo pour regarder Camille en train d'embrasser un homme qu'il reconnait tout de suite, Magnus. Il regarde la date de la vidéo c'était il y a une semaine Magnus doit l'avoir vu lui aussi il a été identifier dedans, il lit le commentaire de Camille sur la vidéo :

" _Encore une fois j'ai gagné ! Magnus ne me résiste pas, je le ramène à la maison et dans mon lit ! Bonne soirée la mienne sera excellente, je penserai à toi_ ".

Il ne prend pas la peine de lire les commentaires, il coupe son téléphone, les larmes aux joues, le souffle tremblant. Pendant que lui est là à se battre Magnus baise Camille, il le savait, il s'en doutait Magnus ne changera jamais. Il est plus qu'humilié, il est terriblement blessé. Et surtout il pense à Raf, mais il n'est plus un ado il ne fuira pas.

La porte s'ouvre sur sa famille ainsi que Raf qu'il prend dans ses bras tout de suite continuant de pleurer son fils dans ses bras heureux de le retrouver. Sa famille voit le téléphone d'Alec sur le lit mais ne dit rien, ils sont au courant de la vidéo, ils l'ont vu aussi, il prend ses parents dans ses bras ainsi que sa sœur et ses frères. Il se reprend et discute de son rétablissement. Ils sont contents et fiers de lui. Ils passent deux heures ensemble avant de partir, il les raccompagne jusqu'à la sortie et voix Magnus qui est adosser la tête baisser sur le capot de sa voiture.

-Tu veux qu'on lui dise de partir ? questionne Isabelle regardant Magnus et en suite son frère

-Non j'ai besoin de lui parler déclare Alec qui a bien du mal à retenir ses larmes.

-D'accord à propos de la dernière fois souffle Isabelle faisant référence aux mots qu'elle à crier à son frère.

-C'est oublier dit-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Après avoir dit aurevoir à tout le monde il donne son fils à Maryse qui pleure de se séparer de son père et demande pourquoi il n'est pas avec Magnus, sa mère lui répond que Magnus ne l'a pas récupéré depuis qu'il lui à laisser la semaine dernière rendant Alec furieux c'est vrai se dit-t-il on ne peut pas baiser tranquille avec un gosse à côté. Il regarde sa famille partir avant de s'avancer le cœur battant rejoindre Magnus qui le regarde venir vers lui.

-Alexander... commence Magnus

-Non tu vas m'écouter déclare Alec regardant Magnus hocher la tête et déglutir, Alec détourne le regard le plantant sur un point fixe devant lui avant de souffler et de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Je ne veux pas d'excuse, j'en ai assez avec ma merde dans ma tête, je me suis rendu compte quand raf t'as dit qu'il t'aimait que je n'avais pas entièrement confiance en toi, j'avais peur quand tu étais en Russie que tu me trompes j'avais peur que Raf souffre et j'avais raison Magnus j'avais tort... sa dernière phrase finit dans un murmure douloureux

-Je ne t'ai pas trompé murmure tout aussi douloureusement Magnus

-Mag.. commence Alec

-Je ne t'ai pas trompé, Camille à mentit, elle m'a embrassé de force, j'étais soule, j'étais seul et j'ai bu dans un bar quand je suis sorti elle m'a accosté c'est tout je ne t'ai pas trompé, je l'ai repoussé et j'ai couru jusqu'au loft explique Magnus les larmes aux joues avant de reprendre

-Je comprends que tu n'as pas confiance en moi, je t'ai fait souffrir tant de fois et je me hais tellement pour ça, je suis la cause de tout ça pleure Magnus montrant le bâtiment derrière lui.

-Je ne t'ai pas trompé répète Magnus plusieurs fois pleurant de désespoir ne sachant pas lui faire comprendre qu'il ne le fera plus jamais, il se recroqueville sur lui-même avant de sangloter quand il sent Alexander passer ses bras autour de lui sa main derrière sa tête l'emmenant dans son cou. Ils pleur tous les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant un moment. Alexander se redresse suffisamment pour embrasser Magnus qui resserre sa prise sur Alec répondant à son baiser avec empressement, il ne parle pas, il reste dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant de se séparer quand Alexander est appelé par un infirmier pour sa séance de thérapie avant que Magnus prenne son téléphone et prenne un selfie d'eux faisant glousser Alec qui sait ce qu'il va faire avec.

Magnus rentre au loft et poste le selfie de lui et d'Alexander s'embrassant identifiant Camille

" _Tu n'arriveras à rien, tu ne gagneras jamais, tout le monde peut voir la manipulatrice que tu es ! Grandit un peu Camille "_ poste Magnus avec un grand sourire


	16. La vie reprend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\ LÉGER MOMENT CHAUD MALEC /!\
> 
> Cette fanfiction arrive à sa fin encore un ou deux chapitres. J'en prépare une autre toujours sur mon couple préféré mais elle sera sur l'univers shadowhunters. Je commencerai a la poster dans une quinzaine de jours.
> 
> Je vous laisse avec la suite. Bonne lecture.

Alexander rentre à la maison au bout de deux mois, Magnus et Raf sont venu le chercher tenant chacun un bouquet de fleur faisant venir les larmes d'Alexander heureux de retrouver les deux hommes de sa vie, il prend les fleurs de Raf s'agenouillant devant son fils avant de le prendre dans ses bras tremblant de pleur tous les deux, Magnus se joint à eux embrassant Alexander sur la tempe et celle de Raf. Ils rentrent au loft pour voir toute sa famille au loft l'accueillir même Clary et Lydia sont là, elles se précipitent toutes les deux en même temps les faisant rire toutes les deux, Alexander prend les deux jeunes femmes pleurantes dans ses bras avant qu'il ne soit accueilli par les bras de sa mère et de son père, Asmodée et Aya viennent le prendre dans ses bras aussi. Max, Isabelle et Jace viennent faire un câlin fraternel. Ils sont tous bientôt rejoint par Simon, Cat, Ragnor et Luke. Ils partagent un dîner dans les rires joyeux.

-Tu as mis ou mon sac ? chuchote Alec a l'oreille de Magnus.

-Dans la chambre pourquoi ? demande Magnus sur le même ton.

-Mes médicaments murmure Alexander un peu mal à l'aise de devoir prendre des anti-dépresseurs et ses anti-douleurs devant tout le monde .

-Tu veux que j'aille les chercher ? murmure doucement Magnus sa main sur sa cuisse, Alexander hésite mais hoche la tête.

Magnus se lève et va chercher le sac d'Alexander dans la chambre sentant son malaise il s'arrête avec le sac de médicament et le pose sur le comptoir de cuisine

-Bébé tu peux venir s'il te plait ? cri Magnus de la cuisine, il n'attend pas longtemps pour voir Alexander venir le rejoindre, il ne dit rien et lui montre le sac, Alexander s'approche et prend Magnus dans ses bras lui chuchotant un merci à l'oreille

-Je t'aime bébé murmure Magnus contre la joue d'Alexander

-Je t'aime aussi répond Alec sur le même ton.

Magnus l'embrasse et le laisse seul pour prendre ses médicaments, Alec retourne à la table pour finir le repas au bout d'une heure, il commence à ressentir l'effet des médicaments, sa fourchette tombe plusieurs fois dans son assiette, ses yeux ont du mal à rester ouvert. Magnus attire son bébé dans ses bras regardant son visage, il se lève d'un bond emmenant Alexander dans ses bras.

-Magnus ? questionne Maryse se levant les sourcils froncés, le visage inquiet arrêtant tout le monde dans leurs discussion Alexander gémit mal à l'aise d'attirer l'attention de tout le monde Magnus s'excuse et par mettre Alexander au lit, il le déshabille enlève sa prothèse son bébé dort à point fermé, il l'installe confortablement avant de le couvrir de la couette et de sortir de la chambre sans avant embrasser son front plusieurs fois. Il sort de la chambre pour voir tout le monde avec des visages inquiet. Il leur explique la situation, sur son traitement. Ils sont soulagés mais inquiet quand même.

-Il est en arrêt maladie jusqu'à ce que sa psychiatre l'autorise à reprendre le travail explique Magnus.

-Tu vas rester avec lui ou tu retournes travailler sinon je peux prendre un congé propose Maryse ne voulant pas laisser son fils seul avant qu'il n'aille mieux.

-Je vous remercie Maryse mais je vais prendre un congé, je reste avec lui déclare Magnus regardant son père qui hoche la tête avec un sourire que Magnus lui rend.

Maryse hoche la tête soufflant grandement de soulagement de savoir son fils entre bonne main. Elle en a voulu à Magnus quand il lui à expliquer la cause de la crise de panique de son fils. Mais elle ne peut nier l'amour de Magnus pour son fils.

Magnus couche Raf dans son lit après l'avoir rassuré, il lui a lu une histoire Raf s'endormant rapidement sous la voix de Magnus, il laisse la porte de la chambre de Raf entre ouverte et regagne la sienne rejoignant Alexander qui dort toujours profondément.

Alexander se réveil le lendemain matin entouré dans une douce chaleur agréable sur sa poitrine. Il baisse les yeux pour voir Magnus dormir sur sa poitrine le faisant sourire tendrement. Sa main glisse dans le creux des reins de Magnus qu'il caresse doucement pour ne pas le réveiller écoutant s'il entend du bruit confirmant que Raf dort encore. Pourquoi ne pas replonger dans un peu de sommeil après tout, il se niche, sa main remontant pour caresser l'épaule de Magnus avant qu'il ne se mette à somnoler et finalement se rendormir.

Il est réveillé par des léger baiser dans son cou qui descendent sur sa poitrine, il ouvre les yeux avant de les baisser pour regarder Magnus qui le regarde ses yeux assombrit par le désir et la luxure, il regarde la langue de Magnus lécher son mamelon le faisant frissonner et soupirer d'aise, son excitation et son désir pour Magnus s'enflamme après tout ça fait un moment qu'ils n'ont pas eu de relation sexuelle et là tout de suite il a terriblement envie de son homme. Il tend la main la glissant dans les cheveux les tirant doucement indiquant à Magnus de venir l'embrasser dans un mouvement fluide Magnus se redresse reliant leurs lèvres dans un baiser langoureux. Les choses s'échauffent vite, Magnus à califourchon sur Alexander leurs hanches bougeant passionnément leurs souffles leurs gémissement étouffer dans leurs bouches reliées. Leurs corps tremblants, la jouissance se précipitant tous deux gémissant leurs noms de chacun comme un mantra, leurs cris de jouissance étouffés dans le cou d'Alexander pour Magnus tans dis qu'Alexander étouffe son cri dans l'épaule de Magnus. Ils se prélassent dans leurs nuages post-orgasmique pendant un moment avant qu'ils ne se lèvent pour aller se doucher rapidement.

Magnus préparant le petit déjeuner pour ses deux hommes.

-Raf dort encore ? Questionne Alexander en entrant dans la cuisine espérant y trouver son fils

-Oui, il avait besoin de sommeil apparemment déclare Magnus toujours concentrer sur la cuisson des œufs.

-C'est étonnant, je vais aller le réveiller déclare Alexander avant de se retourner et d'aller dans la chambre de Raf.

Ouvrant la porte de la chambre, il regarde la forme endormie de son fils, il s'approche pour caresser ses cheveux mais s'aperçoit vite que le front de son fils est bouillant, il a une forte fièvre.

-Raf bébé réveil toi chuchote Alexander qui reçoit un gémissement de la part de son fils.

-Papa mal essaie de dire Raf qui montre sa gorge.

-Oh bébé, restes allongé, je vais regarder d'accord ? souffle Alexander.

Raf hoche la tête et regarde son père sortir de la chambre précipitamment pour rejoindre Magnus dans la cuisine.

-Magnus raf à de la fièvre déclare Alexander regardant Magnus tout éteindre avant de rejoindre Raf dans sa chambre pendant qu'Alec part chercher sa trousse de soin dans la chambre. Il rejoint Magnus dans la chambre la main de Magnus dans ses cheveux Alec se place l'autre côté attrapant un abaisse langue avec sa lumière regardant au fond de la gorge de Raf grimaçant quand il découvre que Raf à une angine, il jette l'abaisse langue attrapant le thermomètre prenant sa température à son oreille 39 de température, raf gémit de douleur faisant froncés les sourcils d'Alec qui prend son otoscope pour regarder ses oreilles s'apercevant qu'il a aussi une otite. Il regarde Magnus qui à ses yeux sur Raf le visage inquiet.

-Il a une angine et une otite explique doucement Alec regardant Raf qui s'était rendormis.

-Mon pauvre bébé souffle Magnus ses yeux brillants

-Tu restes avec lui ? Je vais aller chercher ce qu'il faut pour le soulager souffle Alec plaçant un baiser sur le front de son fils, il se lève avant de placer un baiser sur la tempe de Magnus qui à toujours le regard sur Raf.

-Ça va allait chuchote Alec frottant le dos de Magnus qui hoche la tête.

-Je n'aime pas le voir comme ça murmure Magnus

-Je sais moi non plus répond Alec sur le même ton, il replace un baiser sur la tempe de Magnus avant de lui dire qu'il fait vite, il se rend à la pharmacie prenant le nécessaire pour soigner son bébé malade et passe à l'épicerie pour acheter de quoi cuisiner une bonne soupe et de la glace pour apaiser sa gorge douloureuse sans oublier d'acheter à Raf un livre sur les animaux pour le réconforter. Il rentre assez vite, range l'épicerie qu'il avait acheté, il prend un jus d'orange, il met de la glace dans une petite tasse et prend les médicaments pour Raf, il entre dans la chambre pour trouver Raf sur le torse de Magnus qui marche dans la chambre chantonnant avec un Raf reniflant dans ses bras. Alec pose tous sur la table de chevet de Raf, il rejoint Magnus plaçant sa main dans le dos de Raf qui tourne la tête et commence à pleurer de plus belle, son petit corps tremblant à cause de la fièvre.

-Vient bébé murmure Alec le prenant dans ses bras avant de s'asseoir sur le lit de Raf pour lui donner un peu de glace pour qu'il puisse prendre plus facilement son médicament. Il lui donne le livre qu'il lui à acheter gagnant un sourire de Raf qui le prend et commence à le feuilleter. Magnus s'était agenouillé devant eux la main d'Alec caressant la nuque de Magnus qui regarde Raf découvrir son nouveau livre.

Alexander recouche Raf qui s'était rapidement rendormis le médicament pour la fièvre faisant effet, il se lève et indique à Magnus qu'il va préparer de la soupe pour le repas de Raf et Magnus commande une pizza pour eux n'ayant pas envie de cuisiner. Alexander range le petit déjeuner que Magnus avait préparer, il l'emballe dans une boite et la place au réfrigérateur pour eux le lendemain.

Au bout de quelques jours Raf va beaucoup mieux, il a reçu la visite de sa famille le faisant se sentir heureux et aimer, il a reçu des petits jouets en signe de réconfort faisant sourire Alec et Magnus.

Ils sont maintenant dans le canapé regardant un film en ce début d'après-midi tous trois bien niché sous une couverture quand le téléphone d'Alexander sonne le faisant grogner gagnant le rire de Magnus et de Raf. Il se lève pour y répondre s'éloignant un peu pour que Raf ne rate pas le film. Il raccroche au bout d'un moment regardant Magnus qui le regarde les sourcils froncés, il secoue la tête de négation en regardant Raf signe qu'il ne veut pas en parler devant Raf, Magnus hoche la tête et Alec se rassied pour finir de regarder le film.

C'est plus tard dans la soirée qu'il explique le coup de téléphone à Magnus quand ils sont dans leurs chambres après avoir couché Raf.

-C'était la police, tu sais au début de l'enquête ils avaient demandé à la police népalaise de le surveiller et de les avertir s'il quitter leur sol explique Alec en regardant Magnus hocher la tête.

-Oui je me rappel confirme Magnus.

-Eh bien, il vient d'être rapatrier ici à New-York annonce Alexander

-Quoi il est de retour ? s'exclame Magnus le visage inquiet et les sourcils froncés.

-Il est mort Magnus, il s'est fait tuer, son petit ami l'a tué parce qu'Imasu l'a trompé déclare doucement Alec qui ne sait pas comment se sentir, certes Imasu l'avait envoyé en enfer pas seulement mais tout le monde autour de lui, mais de savoir qu'il était mort, il ne sait pas comment réagir face à ça.

-Merde murmure Magnus qui comme Alec ne sait pas comment se sentir, il lui en veut, quand Alexander était dans le coma, il aurait voulu l'avoir en face de lui pendant un moment et lui rendre la douleur qu'il avait infliger à son doux Alexander, il voulait se venger. Mais il est mort maintenant, il est horrible de penser ça mais il ne peut s'empêcher d'être soulager qu'il ne fasse plus de mal à Alexander ni à personne d'autre.

Ils n'en parlent pas à partir de là, une page de leurs vies vient de se tourner sur Imasu et le mal qui l'a causé. Alexander en parle seulement à sa psychiatre lors de sa thérapie et c'est tout, il ne veut plus en parler, une page est tournée. Il sait à ce moment-là qu'il doit se concentrer sur son avenir, son avenir avec Magnus et Raf.

Un mois plus tard Alexander avait repris son travail, il s'était rendu à l'institut et à été accueilli joyeusement par tous le monde. Sortant de l'institut il se rend chez les parents de Magnus profitant que Magnus est repris le travail et que Raf soit à l'école pour leur demander quelque chose qui va changer leurs vies.

-Alec quel plaisir de te voir déclare tendrement Aya qui le prend dans ses bras

-Si tu n'étais pas le petit ami de mon fils je serais jaloux taquine Asmodée prenant à son tour Alec gagnant un petit rire d'Alec et Aya.

-Il y a un problème ? questionne Asmodée le conduisant dans le salon.

-non ! non je voulais vous demandez quelques choses qui me tient à coeur annonce Alexander avec un petit sourire regardant Aya et Asmodée qui hoche la tête pour l'encourager.

-Et bien vous savez que j'aime votre fils plus que tout et je voulais faire ça de la bonne manière déclare Alexander la gorge serré regardant Asmodée et Aya qui comprennent ses mots vu leurs yeux brillants et leurs grands sourires, il souffle un coup et continue

-Je voulais vous demandez la main de votre fils demande Alexander dans un souffle tremblant, les yeux humides et à l'unisson Asmodée et Aya se lèvent faisant levés Alexander à son tour

-Oui fils tu as notre consentement et notre approbation absolue déclare Asmodée ses bras autour de la forme tremblante d'Alexander.

-Tu l'as changer tu sais Magnus, tu es bon pour lui et il t'aime autant que tu l'aimes ce que vous avez traverser vous à rendu fort chuchote Aya la voix tremblante dans l'oreille d'Alexander.

Ils se séparent pour partager un café avant qu'Alexander s'en aille pour allait chercher Raf à l'école, il a une demande a faire et Raf va l'y aider.


	17. La demande

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\ SCÉNES SEXES /!\ 

Alexander se dirige avec Raf chez le bijoutier en sortant de l'école. Il avait expliqué à Raf et surtout il à demander à Raf s'il était d'accord avec ça. Alexander lui à expliquer ce qu'impliquer leur mariage et que Raf portera le nom de Lightwood-Bane faisant de lui le fils de Magnus officiellement. Raf était ravi et heureux, son Dad bientôt allait être son papa et il en était plus qu'heureux et surtout il pouvait voir son papa était heureux aussi. Alors il a dit oui qu'il voulait voir son père heureux et qu'il était content que Dad va devenir son autre papa. Alexander n'a pas pu retenir le grand sourire et ses yeux larmoyant adresser à son fils, il le surprendra toujours. 

Arrivée à la bijouterie, il trouve la bague parfaite, une bague fine en or rose entrelacé de fines lignes d'or jaune, elle est tout simplement magnifique. Sortant de la bijouterie, il passe chez le fleuriste et à l'épicerie pour le dîner de ce soir. Ils rentrent à la maison pour préparer le diner, il aide Raf à écrire la carte qu'il va donner à son Dad. Après tout ça, il se met derrière les fourneaux pendant que Raf essaie de l'aider comme il le peux. Il envoie Raf à la douche en même temps il prépare le costume de Raf et le sien. Il prend sa douche à son tour et s'habille lui aussi avec un costume. Ils s'installent tous deux dans le salon après qu'Alexander est allumé des bougies. Bientôt ils entendent les clés de Magnus à la porte, il se lève le cœur battant et les mains moites attendant que Magnus entre. 

Magnus sort du travail assez tard, un nouveau contrat avec un nouveau client assez exigeant la retenue. Il n'a pas manqué de prévenir son doux Alexander de son retard qui lui a répondu qu'il attendait tout de même pour dîner parce que Raf voulait le voir avant d'aller se coucher faisant sourire de joie Magnus. Il se sent tellement heureux, aimé et chéri par les deux hommes de sa vie. Après toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversés, ils étaient enfin heureux. Alexander se remet de sa crise de panique, ses anti-dépresseurs ont étaient diminués, il est retourné travailler à son cabinet et à l'institut retrouvant sa joie de vivre et d'exercer ce pourquoi il avait travaillé si dur et Magnus peut le dire, il est très fier de son bébé. 

Il descend de sa voiture pour rentrer enfin au loft et retrouver ses hommes. Il ouvre la porte haletant pour découvrir son Alexander dans un costume assortit à celui de son fils le loft remplit de bougie, la lumière et tamisé, des jolies fleurs sont sur la table ainsi qu'un fabuleux dîner. Ses yeux piquent de larmes, essayant de les retenir mais en vain. Il regarde Raf avancer lui tendant un petit bouquet de fleur avec une carte, Magnus est sans mot, sans voix. Il embrasse Raf sur le front qui lui intime de lire la carte le faisant glousser face à son impatience. Il pose les fleurs sur la table et ouvre la carte essuyant ses larmes pour qu'il puisse la lire. 

" _Hola Dad_

_Tu es tellement incroyable, tous ce que tu fais pour moi et pour mon papa pour qu'on soit heureux, je me sens si aimé et si spécial avec toi et j'aime tellement être ici avec toi et papa. Mais il manque quelques choses, tu n'es pas encore un Lightwood et moi et Papa nous ne sommes pas encore des Bane et je suis sûr que je serais trop mignon en costume et toi aussi tu seras trop beau en costume de marié._

_Dad tu veux épousez Papa ? "_

C'est ce que Magnus a lu sur la jolie carte levant la tête pour regarder Alexander et Raf à travers ses larmes. Il regarde Alexander s'avancer et sortir de sa poche un étui et posé un genou par terre devant lui. Magnus regarde la bague de fiançailles et hoche la tête sanglotant rejoignant Alexander à genoux devant lui le prenant dans ses bras. 

-Oui Alexander ! mon dieu oui je veux t'épouser pleure Magnus dans le cou d'Alec. 

Raf saute et cri autour d'eux regardant ses deux papas pleurait. Ne tenant plus il les rejoint dans le câlin les faisant rire de larmes. Alexander recule un peu pour prendre la main de Magnus et de lui passer la bague à son doigt la portant à sa bouche y plaçant un baiser avant de placer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, ils feront un peu plus quand Raf sera dodo :). 

Ils mangent le dîner qu'Alexander avait préparer avant que Raf commence à tomber de fatigue regardant l'heure oui c'est normal, ils le couchent quand même malgré ses protestations il s'endort sa tête avait à peine toucher l'oreiller. 

Alexander et Magnus haletants tous deux, ils venaient de sortir de la baignoire, ils avaient partagé un bon bain relaxant mais avait commencer à se chauffer tous les deux. Alexander assis sur le rebord du meuble de la salle de bain, Magnus ses mains posés à côtés des hanches d'Alexander, ses coups de reins puissants et fiévreux, la tête d'Alexander rejeté en arrière se mordant la lèvre pour faire le moindre bruit possible, ils n'ont pas pu aller jusqu'à la chambre. Magnus se redresse et attire Alexander vers lui sa main derrière sa nuque rabaissant sa tête partageant un baiser passionné essayant de faire taire leurs gémissements. Magnus augmente ses coups de reins déjà passionnés. 

Alexander posant sa tête contre son épaule sa main contre sa bouche, son corps tremblant avant d'être pris par la jouissance resserrant sa main qui serre la nuque de Magnus qui a posé lui-même son front sur l'épaule d'Alexander, il ne peut pas retenir sa jouissance sentant l'antre chaud de son doux Alexander se resserrer sur son sexe, il jouit râlant de plaisir, ses cuisses tremblantes, il bouge ses hanches doucement écoutant Alexander pleurer de plaisir, il rejette la tête en arrière submergé par le plaisir. Au bout d'un moment il se retire avant de porter Alexander sous la douche pour un lavage rapide. Ils se couchent Alexander s'endort rapidement sur le torse de Magnus qui le regarde dormir un moment avant de lever la main et de regarder sa bague de fiançailles poussant un souffle tremblant, il va se marier avec son doux Alexander et sa demande il n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux, c'était tout simplement magnifique. Il s'endort en pensant à ce jour, le jour de leur mariage. 

L'annonce de leur fiançailles se fait autour d'un dîner, l'annonce faite est suivie par les cris de joie des câlins, des tapes dans le dos, les félicitations, les filles accrochés à la main de Magnus regardant sa bague de fiançailles. 

Asmodée prend son fils dans ses bras et lâche une larme, heureux pour son fils, il se recule et regarde Magnus serrant ses épaules parlant à Magnus dans un murmure lu faisant venir les larmes. 

-Je ne te le dis pas assez souvent mais je t'aime et je suis tellement fier de toi murmure Asmodée en le reprenant dans ses bras avant de lui rajouter à l'oreille " _prend soin de lui Alexander est un homme incroyable"_ Magnus hoche la tête bien sûr qu'il le fera son père à raison Alexander est un homme incroyable. 

Il se précipite dans les bras d'Alexander quand il lui tend les bras voyant Magnus les larmes aux joues, ils se serrent tous les deux dans les bras se chuchotant leur amour. Magnus se recule essuyant ses joues soufflant un grand coup et sort un étui de sa poche et l'ouvre prenant la bague de fiançailles qu’il avait acheté quelques jours plus tôt, elle correspond à celle qu’Alexander avait choisi pour lui. Il prend la main tremblante d'Alexander et lève la tête pour regarder les yeux de son doux Alexander qui sont remplit de larmes. Il glisse l'anneau sur le doigt d'Alexander avant d'y déposer un baiser tout autour d'eux est silencieux on peut entendre les reniflements. Magnus glisse sa main derrière la nuque d'Alexander posant son front sur le sien, ils se regardent dans les yeux. 

-Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement murmure Magnus tremblant d'émotion regardant les yeux d'Alexander qui le regarde avec tant d'amour et de passion. 

-Je t'aime aussi au-delà de ce que tu peux imaginer répond Alexander sur le même ton. 

Ils s'embrassent d'un doux baiser bien conscient du monde qui les regardent Alexander le prend dans ses bras terrant son visage dans le cou de Magnus laissant ses larmes et ses sanglots silencieux sortir, Magnus dans le même état resserre sa prise sur Alexander. 

-Il ne manque plus que le pop-corn, c'est tout simplement romantique à souhait chuchote Clary dans les bras de Jace mais étant entendu du couple qui glousse en entendant la réponse de Jace 

-Je ne pourrais jamais les battre répond Jace sur le même ton sa voix et riante mais elle est tremblante d'émotions. 

Le couple se séparent sous les applaudissements de tout le monde avant de se remettre à table finissant le repas dans les conversations et les rires joyeux. Raf part passer la nuit chez Abuela qui leur dit de profiter de leur nuit faisant rougir le couple récoltant un gloussement de Maryse quand Robert cri depuis la porte " profitez-en pour en mettre un autre en route". C'est sous les rires de tout le monde qu'Alexander ferme la porte du loft. Il se retourne pour voir Magnus rire qui gagne une petite tape sur son bras redoublant son rire faisant tout de même sourire Alexander. Magnus glisse ses mains autour du cou d'Alexander qui pose ses mains sur ses hanches les caressant doucement. Ils se dirigent rapidement vers leurs chambres écoutant le conseil de Maryse, ils vont profiter de leur nuit jusqu'au petit matin. 

Ils se retrouvent tous les deux assez vite nu au milieu de leur chambre. Magnus s'assied au bord du lit Alexander debout devant lui, la bouche de Magnus sur son sexe y appliquant de bon soin faisant gémir Alexander de plus en plus fort. Magnus le rapproche l'ayant préparé rapidement, il n'enlève pas sa prothèse et Alexander se retrouve à califourchon, ses jambes autour de la taille de Magnus qui est toujours assis au bord du lit et le sexe de Magnus en lui. Il ne retient pas ses cris cette fois, Magnus non plus ne retient pas ses grognements, ni ses mots qui glissent de sa bouche tel que " _tu es si serré " "putain bébé_ ". 

Magnus finit par se lever avec Alexander toujours profondément lié faisant crier Alexander d'extase, il se retourne pour le poser au bord du lit, les mains de Magnus à côtés de sa tête. Il regarde Alexander se prendre en main après lui avoir intimé, son souffle saccadé, la sueur coulant dans son dos et sur ses tempes, il ramène la jambe gauche d'Alexander sur son épaule écoutant ses cris de plaisir à chaque coup de reins. Alexander finit par jouir la tête rejetée en arrière, Magnus le suit quelques secondes après gémissant son nom, son corps et ses cuisses tremblantes bougeant ses hanches doucement alors qu'il s'abaisse pour embrasser Alexander partageant leurs souffles saccadés. Il se retire et déplace Alexander confortablement sur le lit et entreprend le nettoyage avant de se caler et de se nicher dans sa poitrine, les mains se caressant descendant de leurs brumes. Magnus se redresse et enlève la prothèse d'Alexander sachant qu'il n'aime pas la garder dans le lit. Alexander se déplace pour être à son tour sur la poitrine de Magnus. Ils refont l'amour plus tendrement, ils s'endorment heureux et repu. 

Les semaines suivantes passent assez rapidement entre leurs travails respectifs, Raf avec l'école et surtout les samedis à organiser leur mariage. Ayant beaucoup parler de ce qu'ils voulaient tous les deux, un mariage pas trop excentrique mais original seulement la famille et amis proches. Les invitations sont envoyées avec la date et le lieu. Ils ont choisi un mariage d'été, la cérémonie aura lieu à l'institut, ils seront mariés par Asmodée qui à demander l'autorisation de les mariés auprès des autorités. La réception se fera au manoir Lightwood, le manoir est assez grand pour accueillir tout le monde. Les costumes des mariés ont été choisis sans que l'un ou l'autre ne voit le sien mais avec l'aide de leurs parents, ils ont réussi à les coordonnées. Les témoins ont été choisis aussi. Jace et Max seront les témoins d'Alexander et pour Magnus Ragnor et Luke. Les filles aideront Raf à traverser l'allée jusqu'à l'autel tenant sur un coussin les anneaux. La décoration et le repas tout est prêt, tout est parfait il n'y a plus qu'à attendre ce grand jour. 

A la veille du mariage notre couple est stressé. Tous deux séparaient pour suivre la tradition qui pour eux est du grand n'importe quoi :) 

Alexander et Raf chez sa mère et Magnus est rester au loft en compagnie de Luke, Ragnor et Catarina. Ils n'ont pas voulu d'enterrement de vie de garçon qui pour Alexander aurait été tout simplement trop et il faut dire qu'il ne met plus un pied dans un bar ou une boite de nuit trop de mauvais souvenir et en guise de soutien Magnus en a fait de même malgré qu'Alexander avait insister pour qu'il aille s'amuser mais il n'avait pas voulu et il ne voulait pas avoir la gueule de bois pour le plus grand jour de sa vie. Alors Magnus se retrouve à jouer aux cartes avec Luke Ragnor et Catarina autour de tasses de cafés et de thés tout en riant blaguant autour du jeu de carte. 

-Alors comment va le docteur Lightwood ? questionne une Catarina taquine avec un sourire espiègle. 

-Il va très bien, il est avec sa famille, soirée souvenir de famille à regarder les albums photos rit Magnus avec un sourire tendre en pensant à son futur mari. 

-Oh c'est mignon ! J'aurais bien voulu voir ses petites fesses rebondies rit Ragnor 

-Crois-moi elles sont toujours aussi rebondies répond Magnus ses mains devant lui palpant l’air avec ses mains comme si les fesses d’Alec étaient devant lui, ses sourcils dansants joyeusement faisant rugir de rire Cat et Ragnor regardant la grimace de Luke. 

Oh arrête pas besoin de détails dit Luke ses mains sur ses oreilles faisant de rire de plus belle le trio qui ne sont plus qu'un tas de rire se tenant l'un l'autre alors que Luke a tout de même un sourire sur son visage les voyant rire de lui. 

-Oh mais j'y pense, tu es un petit chanceux s'exclame tout à coup Cat regardant Magnus les yeux plissés. 

-Pourquoi ? questionne Magnus les sourcils froncés 

-Tu peux réaliser un fantasme très populaire celui du docteur et de son patient explique Cat avec un sourire un sourire taquin 

-Non pas du tout, je n'ai pas ce genre de fantasme s'offusque Magnus qui est trahis par la légère rougeur de ses joues. 

Cat et Ragnor ne font que rire de lui alors qu'il s'enfuit prétextant de se refaire un café. 

-Et toi Luke petit ami ou petite amie ? questionne Ragnor se retenant de rire quand Magnus est revenu s'asseoir mais sans sa tasse de café. 

-Non je ne veux vois personne répond rapidement Luke 

-Oh allez dis-nous, on est entre nous déclare Cat voyant bien que Luke cache quelques choses. 

-Je ne peux pas, elle m'a demandé ne pas en parler a personne pour l'instant explique doucement Luke. 

-Pourquoi ? questionne Magnus 

-Et bien elle doit le dire a quelqu'un avant, elle veut son approbation et elle y tient déclare doucement Luke 

-D'accord, ok on n'insiste pas répond Ragnor 

-Merci souffle Luke. 

\-- 

Alexander regarder les photos de lui défiler le faisant rougir quelques fois sous les rires de tout le monde avant qu'il ne soit entrainer par Lydia dans la cuisine 

-Je voulais te parler déclare Lydia 

-Oui bien sur accepte Alexander s'appuyant sur le comptoir de cuisine 

-Je vois quelqu'un annonce Lydia avec un sourire timide. 

-C'est génial ! c'est qui ? raconte-moi tout s'exclame Alexander les yeux ronds. 

-Luke, je sors avec Luke avoue Lydia. 

-C'est... wow chuchote Alexander sa bouche ouverte qu'il referme ressemblant à un poisson dans l'eau. 

-Oui je sais, écoute je voulais être sûr de moi, ça fait quelque temps qu'on se voit et je l'aime et je voulais te le dire.... Explique Lydia avant de se faire couper 

-Je suis heureux pour toi, je peux voir à quel point que tu tiens beaucoup à lui déclare Alexander en se rapprochant d'elle sa main frottant son dos. 

-Oui c'est le cas, c'est la première fois que je ressens ça murmure Lydia ses yeux brillants avec un sourire tendre. 

-C'est ça l'amour, je sais ce que c'est ! chantonne Alec la faisant rire alors qu'il la prend dans ses bras. 

Ils se séparent pour rejoindre les autres continuant de regarder les albums photos, Raf venait d'aller se coucher quand Maryse lui dit qu'il s'était endormi sur elle. Il la remercie de l'avoir mis au lit. Se sentant fatiguer lui aussi et se levant de bonne heure pour se préparer pour cette journée exceptionnelle, il dit aurevoir à tout le monde et part rejoindre son lit dans son ancienne chambre Raf dort dans la chambre de Max qui lui dort sur un matelas. Il entre-ouvre la porte pour voir Raf dormir le faisant sourire. Il regagne son ancienne chambre se mettant en caleçon, il se couche, ses pensées dérivent à Magnus et à leur mariage, il s'endort un peu nerveux tout de même mais presser de faire de Magnus son mari. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N’ayant aucune idée de la législation ou les obligations d’un mariage gay aux Etats-Unis, j’ai laissé libre court à mon imagination. J’ai aimé l’idée qu’Asmodée officie le mariage donc voilà. 


	18. ALEXANDER&MAGNUS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\ PETIT MOMENT CHAUD MALEC EN FIN DE CHAPITRE/!\

_**ALEXANDER &MAGNUS**_.

Alexander se tient debout avec une serviette autour de ses hanches se regardant dans le reflet du grand miroir de son ancienne chambre au manoir, son costume posé sur son lit, il peut entendre du bruit en bas signe que les domestiques embauchés par ses parents pour l'occasion, ils sont en train de préparer la salle de réception du manoir. Raf est en train de se préparer avec Max et Jace tandis qu'Isabelle se prépare de son côté. Maryse et Robert sont déjà prêt et indiquent à leurs domestiques comment tout bien disposés. Lydia et Clary vont bientôt arrivés pour se préparer elles aussi. Il a envoyé un sms à son futur mari pour lui dire bonjour lui disant qu'il était impatient de le voir à l'autel et qu'il lui manqué bien évidemment ! Magnus lui a répondu tout de suite que lui aussi était impatient de le retrouvé et qu'il lui manqué aussi. Son regard glisse sur sa prothèse et sa cuisse meurtri, il se dit que là où il a perdu une partie de lui, il en a gagné une autre, le cœur de Magnus, il sait que Magnus l'aimait à l'époque mais il ne l'a pas compris, il a vécu des années à croire que Magnus était heureux avec Camille ou avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui mais il avait tort, ils étaient tous les deux malheureux et brisé. Cette nuit ou il les a surpris Alexander n'a pas était le seul à avoir le cœur brisé Magnus aussi.

Il se reprend regarde l'heure et commence à s'habiller, il enfile un caleçon, ses chaussettes et passe sa chemise blanche avant de passer son pantalon de costume ajustant sa chemise à l'intérieur, il finit de s'habiller galérant un peu pour nouer sa cravate, il passe sa veste de costume quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre doucement ne regardant pas qui entre il se doute que c'est Raf.

-Raf tu as finit de t'habiller bébé ? questionne Alexander sans se retourner

-Oui papa lui répond une voix qui n'est pas celle de Raf, il se retourne assez vite, les larmes aux yeux regardant son oncle Mickael dans son costume se tenir à l'embrasure de la porte avec un grand sourire, il ferme la distance entre eux pour prendre son oncle dans ses bras.

-Je n'en reviens pas que tu sois là chuchote Alec en se reculant pour regarder son oncle, cet homme qui a tant fait pour lui.

-Je ne pouvais pas rater ça répond Mickael sa main sur le côté du cou d'Alexander le regardant avec fierté. Ils se séparent tout en discutant de leurs vies respectives, il apprend que son oncle est toujours seul.

-Tu restes combien de temps ? questionne Alexander alors qu'ils descendaient pour vérifier son fils.

-Une semaine, j'ai un frère à rattraper souffle Mickael, son frère lui a tellement manqué.

-Super, profites-en alors répond Alexander en lui tapant le dos.

-J'y compte bien glousse Mickael.

Ils se retrouvent en bas, il réceptionne son fils qui l'attendait en bas des escaliers ainsi que sa famille, ils les regardent un moment avec un sourire radieux. Ils sont tous habillés en accord avec son costume.

-Vous êtes tous incroyable dit Alexander très ému regardant les sourires de sa famille.

-Et moi papa ? dit Raf avec une moue.

-Tu es le plus beau mon fils déclare Alexander regardant son fils se redresser avec fierté faisant rire tout le monde. Ils se dirigent tous vers l'institut. Alexander est une boule de nerf, assis à l'arrière de la limousine louée par ses parents, il a l'impression qu'il va vomir à tout moment, il se force à respirer se servant des exercices de respiration que sa thérapeute lui avait appris.

Du côté Magnus il n'était pas mieux.

Il avait fini de s'habiller et arpentait le sol de sa chambre essayant de respirer à travers son stress lui contrairement à Alexander, il avait vomi, Catarina a réussi à le calmer mais il est terriblement nerveux et angoissé.

-Faut que tu respires et que tu te calmes Magnus dit doucement Catarina qui le regardé depuis la porte, Il était l'heure de partir mais pas avec Magnus dans cet état, Ragnor et Luke avait pris la route le matin pour aller se préparer.

-Je sais souffle Magnus toujours aussi nerveux.

-Je sais que c'est un jour important... commence Cat avant de se faire couper par Magnus

-Je le sais, ça va Catarina, je vais bien, juste quelques minutes et on pourra partir déclare Magnus faisant de son mieux pour alléger son stress, il souffle et s'assied au bord du lit, Cat le rejoins voyant que ça ne va pas comme il le dit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? questionne Catarina se plaçant devant lui.

-Et si on fait une erreur, ça a était si vite entre nous et si on le regretté plus tard, qu'on ne soit plus sur la même longueur d'ondes, si un jour il s'aperçoit qu'il regrette de m'avoir pardonné ou si... divagues Magnus.

-Ok stop s'exclame Cat qui l'avait laissé se défouler.

-Si Alexander t'entendait il te botterai le cul, crois-moi cet homme t'aime, il fait de toi son mari et le père de son fils, après tous ce que vous avez vécu, il aurait regretté, ce mariage n'existerai pas Magnus déclare Catarina.

-Je suis qu'un idiot, tu as raison si Alexander m'entendait je peux dire adieu à mes fesses déclare Magnus riant en se levant du lit pour prendre Cat dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as fait peur sur le coup glousse-t-elle en le relâchant l'entraînant pour rejoindre la limousine louée par les parents de Magnus.

Alexander se tient devant l'autel, Asmodée et ses témoins à ses côtés. Il regarde la salle joliment décorer de fleurs, les chaises recouvertes de ruban bleu et dorés. Il attend patiemment son futur mari le cœur battant. Son père s'avance pour lui dire qu'il est fier de lui, il se recule pour s'asseoir après qu'il est entendu la musique retentir annonçant le début de la cérémonie. ( I GET TO LOVE YOU DE RUELLE).

Le petit Raf fait son entrée dans son costume bleu clair, son nœud papillon doré faisant ressortir ses yeux marrons. Il tient dans ses mains un coussin ou reposent les anneaux. Il est suivi de Lydia, Clary, Isabelle et Catarina qui portent toutes la même robe bustier bleu intense avec des jolies bouquets de fleurs blanches dans leurs mains, leurs cheveux tressés avec des fils dorés. Alexander ne peut retenir plus longtemps ses larmes, il sourit regardant son fils se mettre à côté d'Asmodée qui pose une main sur son épaule. Les filles se placent de chaque côté des témoins.

Il essuie ses larmes et regarde l'homme de sa vie entrer au bras de sa mère et Oh mon dieu il est tout simplement magnifique son costume bleu foncé lui va à ravir, son maquille sobre mais qui lui donne un effet charmeur. Il se mord la lèvre quand leurs yeux se croisent il peut voir les yeux de Magnus brillés de larmes. Il s'avance pour tendre la main à son futur mari après qu'il est embrassé sa mère qui porte une magnifique robe bustier bleu pastel avec des fleurs blanches dans ses cheveux.

_**PDV MAGNUS** _

Je glisse ma main dans celle de mon futur mari et me place devant lui. Il est tout simplement magnifique, son costume bleu intense lui va à la perfection lui faisant ressortir ses yeux qui là à cet instant sont plongés dans les miens, ils sont si intenses. Mon père annonce le début de la cérémonie et on se tournent vers lui, mon regard baisse sur Raf qui se tient à côté de mon père, il est trop beau, je ne peux me retenir de tendre la main et de l'attirer vers moi pour l'embrasser sur le front, il glousse et embrasse ma joue je peux entendre ses _"annww"_ derrière moi et le gloussement d'Alexander. Je me redresse et fait un signe de tête à mon père pour qu'il puisse commencer.

-Nous sommes réunis ici pour célébrer l'union d'Alexander Gideon Lightwood et de Magnus Asmodée Bane, avant de commencer est-ce quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union ? questionne mon père, il attend quelques secondes et continue

-Alexander Gideon Lightwood consentez-vous à prendre pour époux Magnus Asmodée Bane ici présent

-Oui déclare Alexander me regardant droit dans les yeux

-Magnus Asmodée Bane consentez-vous à prendre pour époux Alexander Gideon Lightwood ici présent

-Oui déclarais-je me mordant la lèvre mes yeux piquent de larmes ceux d'Alexander aussi.

-Vous pouvez procéder à l'échange des alliances et réciter vos veux annonce mon père, mon cœur bat à tout rompre alors que Raf s'avance à me tendant le coussin, je lui souris et prend l'alliance.

Je lui glisse à son doigt rejoignant sa bague de fiançailles portant sa main à ma bouche pour y placer un baiser et je lui ouvre mon cœur en le regardant droit dans les yeux ses mains dans les miennes.

-Alexander, je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un comme je t'aime et ça depuis que mes yeux sont entrés en collision avec les tiens, j'avais quinze ans. J'ai toujours pensé après ce que je t'ai fait endurer que je méritais de vivre seul, loin de toi. Tu m'as donné une seconde chance et je la chéris plus que tout, tu me donnes un fils et une chance de te prouver que je t'aime, je te le prouverais tous les jours, tu es un homme incroyable avec tant de cœur non seulement pour moi ou ton fils mais pour tout le monde, ta famille tes amis et tous ceux qui t'entourent. Je te le dirais tous les jours que je t'aime et botte moi le cul si un jour je ne le fais pas déclarais-je la gorge nouer les larmes aux joues regardant les siennes ruisselant de larmes, ma dernière phrase à fait rire tout le monde.

Il porte sa main à ma joue pour essuyer mes larmes se tourne et regarde Raf qui avance pour prendre l'alliance, il se penche embrassant son fils et se retourne me prenant la main pour y glisser l'alliance. Et me regarde droit dans les yeux gardant mes mains dans les siennes qu'il porte à sa bouche.

-Magnus, tu as raison je te botterai le cul commence-t-il me faisant rire et rire tout le monde avant de continuer, il me regarde si intensément

-Aimé avant toi je ne savais pas ce que c'était, être la personne la plus importante dans la vie de quelqu'un c'est un sentiment tellement puissant et si intense. On a fait des erreurs c'est ce qui fait de nous des êtres humains, ont étaient jeune. Je t'aime je l'ai toujours fait, il n'y a pas un seul jour ou mes pensées ne vont pas vers toi. Raf et toi vous êtes ce qu'il y a de plus important dans ma vie, j'ai perdu une partie de moi mais j'en ai gagné une autre, ton cœur. Je t'aime Magnus tellement finit-t-il en pleur je l'attire dans mes bras je pleure moi aussi. On s'embrasse passionnément, j'en avait tellement envie.

-Vous pouvez-vous embrassez ! et bien c'est déjà fait ! déclare mon père sa voix est riante nous faisant glousser dans le baiser.

-Je vous déclare comme un annonce mon père avant que toutes la salle se remplissent d'applaudissement et de cris.

Je le reprends dans mes bras avant de reculer et Alexander prend notre fils par la main et on descend l'allée pour se faire féliciter par tout le monde nous disant que c'était une belle cérémonie et que c'était beaucoup d'émotions et je suis bien d'accord avec eux. On sort main dans la main de grands sourires ornent nos visages à en faire mal.

Ont montent dans la limousine, les autres suivants dans leurs voitures. Alexander remonte la vitre entre nous et le chauffeur lui faisant signe d'aurevoir le faisant rire. Il m'attire dans un baiser à peine la vitre fermée, je ne peux retenir un gémissement lui non plus d'ailleurs, mon excitation monte en flèche, il faut que je me calme mais sa main derrière ma nuque n'arrange rien pour me calmer.

-Désolé j'en avais trop envie murmure-t-il quand il rompt le baiser.

-Tu n'aies pas le seul, tu m'as manqué hier murmurais-je à mon tour.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi me répond-t-il avant de reprendre possession de mes lèvres.

Ont arrivent assez vite aux manoirs, on partage un dernier baiser avant que le chauffeur nous ouvre la porte pour sortir de la limousine. On entre dans le manoir en premier, les autres nous suivent. Je reste ébahi devant la décoration de la salle c'est magnifique. Décoré de ruban bleu et d'or, des bougies et des fleurs blanches sur les tables. Une table est dressée et décoré rien que pour nous, les chaises sont comme des trônes à dossier haut. Alexander est ébahi lui aussi.

La soirée est bien commencée quand Alexander m'attire pour notre première danse, la musique qu'il m'a chanté au karaoké résonnent à travers la salle, je le regarde étonner, il me dit que ça va qu'il pense au moment qu'on à penser ensemble ce jour-là pas à ce qui s'est passer par la suite me rendant tellement fier de lui. On danse dans notre bulle, il dit qu'il m'aime dans l'oreille, je lui réponds que moi aussi je l'aime tellement. La musique s'arrête alors qu'on s'embrasse, on danse avec nos mères respectives avant d'aller s'asseoir. Avec l'accord de tout le monde, il n'y a pas d'alcool, on leurs a dit vu qu'on partait tôt pour notre lune de miel qu'ils pouvaient en profiter après qu'on soit partis.

L'heure du gâteau est vite arrivée, c'est ensemble qu'on le coupe donnant la première part à Raf qui en avait très envie nous faisant rire quand il s'exclame que le gâteau est trop bon. Il va me manquer pendant la lune de miel mais ses parents ont insisté pour le garder pour que l'on en profite et Maryse nous a promis de faire des appels Visio tous les jours.

On dit aurevoir à tout le monde et surtout à notre fils sans tout de fois pleurer avec lui parce qu'on s'en va sans lui. Il est calmé un peu quand Alexander lui explique qu'on va l'appeler tous les jours et qu'on lui ramènera pleins de cadeaux. Alexander dit aurevoir à son oncle Mickael qui ne verra pas à son retour.

On a choisi de passer notre lune de miel en Indonésie, pays que je n'ai pas revu depuis que je l'ai quitté à mes quinze ans et Alexander à approuver ce choix voulant voir ou j'ai grandi. On va la passer dans un hôtel choisi par mes parents qui se trouve à côté d'une plage.

Épuiser du vol, arrivée à l'hôtel on ne déballe pas nos valises, j'entraîne Alexander sur notre lit avec la ferme intention de faire l'amour à mon mari avant de faire une petite sieste avant de sortir visiter. Avec le décalage horaire il est quatorze heures ici, on a tout à fait le temps et Alexander n'y est pas opposer.

On se retrouvent vite nu et gémissant, Alexander sur le ventre, mon sexe en lui, je prends mon temps, je ralentis mes coups de reins pour faire durer notre plaisir, il se redresse sur ses coudes tournant la tête pour me regarder ses yeux mi-clos la bouche entre ouverte, je le chevauche toujours profondément liés, il crie délicieusement mon nom quand mes coups de reins augmentent, la jouissance nous foudroie tous les deux en même temps nous faisant trembler tous les deux. Après un moment de baiser partagés, je me retire et je me dirige dans la salle de bain pour me nettoyer prenant un gant de toilette humide je nettoie mon doux Alexander qui s'est mis sur le dos m'attendant, il dort à moitié me faisant rire. Je me couche à côté de lui, il vient poser sa tête sur mon torse je referme mes bras sur lui.

-Je t'aime chuchotais-je contre ses cheveux.

-Je t'aime aussi me répond-t-il en se redressant pour venir déposer un doux baiser sur mes lèvres.

Je m'endors en pensant à mon doux Alexander, mon mari. A notre vie à venir maintenant que tous nos problèmes sont derrière nous et le passé aussi. On avancent mais le passé doit rester derrière, loin de nous. On commence une nouvelle page de notre vie ensemble avec notre fils.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à ceux qui m'ont lue et qui m'ont suivi. Demain je posterai l'épilogue. Merci encore.


	19. ÉPILOGUE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vous laisse donc avec l'épilogue de cette fanfiction sur ceux bonne lecture. Et merci à ceux et celles qui m'ont lu.
> 
> /!\ MOMENT CHAUD MALEC/!\

**_ÉPILOGUE_ **

**_La Famille Lightwood-Bane s'agrandit !_ **

Alexander tourne en rond dans le loft, un lion en cage sous les yeux de Magnus et de Raf, il n'arrête pas de regarder l'heure. Magnus le comprend aujourd'hui et un grand jour pour notre petite famille, un nouveau membre la rejoins aujourd'hui après plus de deux ans d'attente, de stress et de paperasse, leurs dossiers d'adoption à enfin était accepté, ils s'apprêtent à accueillir leur petite fille Madzie qui a à peine six ans.

Alexander et Magnus venait de fêter leurs cinq ans de mariage, Raf quant à lui allé sur 10 ans. Après plusieurs discussion Magnus a exprimé le souhait d'agrandir leur famille. Donc ils ont commencé les papiers d'adoption, un long chemin fastidieux stressant et angoissant. Après que leur dossier a était accepter, une petite fille a attiré l'attention du couple, une petite fille qui ne demander qu'à être aimé comme tous ses enfants en attente d'adoption mais c'est surtout son histoire qui à attirer l'attention du couple. Les parents de Madzie sont tous deux décédés d'un accident de voiture, pas de frère ni sœur. Elle se retrouve seul et sans famille pour prendre soin d'elle. Elle était dans la voiture, ils se dirigés tous vers le chemin des vacances, elle n'a pas été gravement blesser, sa mère l'a protégé de son corps, elle n'a subi que quelques égratignures. Trop petite pour s'en souvenir, elle a été confié à l'âge d'un an aux services d'adoption et ensuite de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil dans l'attente enfin de trouver sa propre famille.

Ils ont rencontré Madzie plusieurs fois, ils l'ont aimé tout de suite, Raf aussi, il veut la protégé. Madzie quant à elle les considère déjà comme ses papas et Raf comme son grand-frére. Elle est aussi heureuse qu'eux de rejoindre leur famille. Madame Dorothéa Rollins directrice du centre d'adoption doit amener Madzie dans l'après-midi. Elle avait suivi et appuyer leur dossier pour l'adoption de Madzie, le couple lui en sera toujours reconnaissant.

La sonnette du loft retentis faisant arrêter Alexander dans sa marche, ils se dirigent tous deux après avoir soufflé un bon coup pour ouvrir la porte, Raf à leur suite tenant une peluche licorne à la main pour accueillir sa petite sœur.

Magnus ouvre la porte pour se prendre de plein fouet la petite Madzie pleurante dans ses bras rejoint par Alexander qui l'embrasse plusieurs fois la tête de Madzie qui est dans le cou de Magnus qui la serre contre lui laissant ses larmes coulées.

Dot avec un grand sourire et visiblement ému regarde le tableau filmant le tout pour leur envoyé plus tard. Madzie à son tour va dans les bras d'Alexander qui ne peux pas arrêter de pleurer, Magnus essuie ses larmes et attire Raf à côté de lui qui lève la main pour la poser sur le dos de Madzie qui baisse la tête, son visage s'illumine quand elle voit Raf. Alexander la pose par terre, elle va dans les bras de Raf en riant tous les deux sous les yeux des deux papas qui se retrouvent dans les bras l'un de l'autre en regardant la scène. Raf lui offre la peluche qu'elle sert contre sa poitrine et le remercie d'un baiser sur la joue.

Magnus entend un reniflement, il se tourne pour regarder Dot appuyé sur l'encadrement de la porte, les larmes aux joues, il s'avance et la remercie, Alexander fait de même et l'invite à entrer pour partager un café ou un thé qu'elle accepte. Ils s'installent tous dans le salon autour de café et de thé, jus d'orange et petit gâteaux pour les enfants.

Madzie qui est avec Raf entre ses papas tenant la main de Raf et sa peluche contre sa poitrine regarde autour d'elle avant de regarder Magnus son papa et de tourné la tête pour regarder Alexander son autre papa. Elle les écoute parler avec la madame. Elle n'en revient pas enfin elle à une famille, elle à ses papas qu'elle aime de tout son petit coeur, elle les a aimés à la première rencontre et elle à un grand frère maintenant. Mais elle ne sait pas si c'est papa pense comme elle ou si Raf est vraiment son grand frère.

-Tu es mon grand frère maintenant ? demande-t-elle avec incertitude dans un murmure sa tête penché vers l'oreille de Raf.

-Oui petite sœur répond-t-il sur le même ton relevant la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux et rajoute

-Je te protègerai toujours chuchote-t-il à son oreille elle hoche la tête avec un grand sourire et les yeux brillants et pose sa tête sur l'épaule de son grand frère qui lui resserre sa main.

Bientôt Dot dit aurevoir à tout le monde laissant la petite famille seule. Ils prennent Madzie et lui font découvrir le loft arrivé à la dernière pièce, ils lui font découvrir sa chambre.

Elle halète en y entrant regardant autour d'elle à travers ses pleurs et ses sanglots qu'elle ne peut retenir, elle se retourne pour s'agripper à la jambe de Magnus quand elle sent une main dans ses cheveux.

-C'est trop beau pleure-t-elle

Sa chambre contrairement à celle de Raf qui a une grande passion pour les animaux, Madzie a toujours aimé le milieu des fées, des princesses donc ses papas ont décoré sa chambre en tant que tel. Les murs sont rose pastel, un côté du mur une fée a était dessiné lançant des étoiles pour former son nom, un grand lit blanc avec une voilure suspendu au plafond de couleur arc en ciel, commode et armoire rose poudrée un peu plus foncé que les murs avec les poignets grises, un joli tapis avec sa princesse préféré et partout aux quatre coins de la chambre, des jouets, une multitude de jouets offert par la famille.

Magnus la soulève dans ses bras qui est rejoint par Alexander qui l'embrasse dans ses cheveux

-Elle te plait ta nouvelle chambre ? questionne Alexander sa main caressant ses cheveux

-Oui, oui c'est-c'est trop beau, merci-merci papa déclare-t-elle faisant venir les larmes d'Alexander d'être appelé papa pour la première fois par sa fille, elle lui donne un bisou sur sa joue ruisselant de larmes.

-Merci papa chuchote-t-elle contre la joue de Magnus alors qu'elle l'embrasse à son tour ses bras autour de son cou qu'elle resserre

-De rien mon p'tit cœur répond Magnus sa voix tremblante sa main derrière sa tête la tenant dans son cou ses yeux se remplissant de larmes.

-Hey c'est moi p'tit cœur proteste faussement Raf avec une moue adorable faisant rire de bon cœur Madzie et ses parents.

-Ne sois pas jaloux Raf, j'suis p'tit cœur numéro deux glousse Madzie faisant redoubler les rires de ses deux papas.

Le couple sort de la chambre laissant Raf faire découvrir à sa petite sœur ses nouveaux jouets, eux vont préparer le dîner pour ce soir, toute la famille sont invités pour rencontrer la petite Madzie.

Magnus arrivé dans la cuisine attire son mari dans ses bras.

-Je suis tellement heureux murmure Magnus dans le cou d'Alexander.

-Je le suis aussi répond Alexander sur le même ton resserrant sa prise sur son mari.

-Je suis accro à notre fille glousse Magnus faisant rire Alexander qui hoche la tête en accord avec lui. Ils partagent un baiser remplit d'amour se reprenant dans les bras, ils finissent par se séparer et préparer le dîner.

Bientôt la sonnette du loft retentit laissant entrer toute la famille et les enfants, Jace et Clary avait un petit garçon Jason âgé de trois ans, de même qu'Isabelle et Simon qui venait d'avoir une petite fille il y a six mois. Et Lydia était enceinte de presque neuf mois elle avait hâte d'accoucher, elle s'est mariée avec Luke l'année dernière. Max quant à lui venait de rencontrer son petit ami John c'était tout nouveau entre eux. Catarina et Ragnor était présent eux aussi pour eux l'étape enfant n'était pas dans leur projet comme un accord ils avaient décidé de vivre sans s'entourant seulement des enfants de leurs amis ce qu'ils leurs convenaient à tous les deux.

Installant tout le monde à table Alexander part chercher Madzie et Raf qui n'ont pas entendu la sonnette et tout le brouhaha qui s'en est suivi, il ouvre la porte pour voir Raf et Madzie dans une grande discussion sur les supers héros.

Papa s'exclame Madzie courant dans ses bras, il la ramasse joyeusement l'embrassant sur la joue.

-Il y a du monde qui veulent te rencontrer ma chérie explique doucement Alexander.

-Oh souffle Madzie un peu stressé de voir du monde.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur ce sont toutes les personnes qui comptent beaucoup pour moi et ton autre papa déclare Alexander pour l'apaiser, elle hoche la tête avec un petit sourire.

-Tu viens Raf demande Alexander attrapant la main de son fils Madzie la tenant contre lui avec son bras libre.

Alexander garde Madzie dans ses bras la sentant nerveuse, il fait signe à tout le monde de rester calme pour ne pas lui faire peur, il se place debout au bout de table, il est rejoint par Magnus qui caresse les cheveux de sa fille.

-Tout le monde, je vous présente notre fille Madzie présente Alexander.

-Salut Madzie, je suis la maman d'Alexander se présente doucement Maryse regardant Madzie qui semble réfléchir et de tourner la tête vers Alexander

-Ma Mamie ? chuchote Madzie les yeux brillants, elle n'a pas que deux papas et un frère elle a aussi une mamie.

-Oui ma chérie c'est ta mamie et la regarde tu as Aya une autre mamie, mon papa qui est ton papi et le papa de ton autre papa un autre papi essaie d'expliquer Alexander mais ce rend compte que c'est compliqué ce que confirme Madzie

-Holala ça fait beaucoup trop de papa dans ta phrase déclare Madzie faisant exploser de rire tout le monde, Magnus est rattrapé par le bras libre d'Alexander pour l'arrêter alors qu'il s'affaisser de rire contre lui.

Il essaie tant bien que mal de présenter tout le monde avec l'aide de Magnus. Après ce moment de rire Madzie se retrouve à jouer avec Jason sous les gloussements de leurs parents respectifs avant qu'Alexander ne s'accapare la petite Julia la fille d'Isabelle et de Simon, Magnus pose son menton sur l'épaule d'Alexander la regardant par-dessus de son épaule ce à quoi Alexander tourne la tête embrassant la joue de son mari qui sourit du geste.

Il redonne la petite à sa sœur quand elle réclame le biberon, il se lève pour aller servir le dîner accompagné de Magnus qui l'aide à porter les plats, ils dînent dans les rires de tout le monde et les conversations décontractés. Au bout d'un moment la petite Madzie commence à être fatigué ainsi que Jason qui va dans les bras de Jace. La petite Julia dort paisiblement dans les bras de Simon. Madzie réclame ceux de Magnus qui la prend contre sa poitrine, la main d'Alexander dans son dos penchant la tête pour la regarder alors qu'elle clignote des yeux.

-Elle s'endort mon cœur murmure Alexander dans l'oreille de son mari qui se lève doucement pour la mettre au lit, elle fait signe à tout le monde et demande un bisou de bonne nuit à Raf qui lui donne joyeusement.

-Tu viens papa demande-t-elle à Alexander qui hoche la tête et suit Magnus pour la mettre au lit. Magnus aide Madzie à se mettre en pyjama, elle rit quand elle s'aperçoit que c'est un pyjama licorne elle prend la peluche licorne que Raf lui a offerte et saute sur son lit se glissant sous la couette, les deux hommes l'embrasse sur le front et sur les joues.

-Je peux garder la lumière demande-t-elle doucement ayant un peu peur c'est sa première nuit ici même si elle sait qu'elle est en sécurité avec sa nouvelle famille, elle ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir un peu peur.

-Bien-sûr p'tit cœur chuchote Magnus qui ne peux s'empêcher de lui faire un autre baiser sur le front. Ils lui souhaitent une bonne nuit avant de sortir de la chambre laissant la lumière de chevet allumé avant de fermer la porte.

Ils retournent rejoindre leur famille qui annoncent qu'ils vont devoir partir. Après leur départ, ils rangent un peu avant de mettre Raf au lit qui s'est endormi dans le canapé.

Ils rejoignent leurs chambres comme à l'habitude Magnus enlève la prothèse d'Alexander et se couchent soupirant d'aise tous les deux quand ils se glissent sous la couette. Alexander colle son torse dans le dos de son Magnus qui s'y niche, le bras d'Alexander autour de sa taille.

La bouche d'Alexander caressant la nuque de Magnus qui sourit essayant de réprimer un frisson de plaisir qui lui pique la colonne vertébrale, il se cambre quand Alexander passe sa langue derrière son oreille avant de la mordiller. La main d'Alexander autour de sa taille remonte son ventre pour aller caresser son torse.

-Alexander murmure Magnus se mordant la lèvre en arrêtant sa main sur son torse.

Alexander ne répond pas et retire sa main, c'est vrai maintenant avec Madzie à côté, ils doivent faire attention alors il s'éloigne et se place sur son dos, son bras replier sur ses yeux essayant de calmer son excitation. Il sent Magnus se retourner alors il enlève son bras et tourne la tête pour lui sourire que Magnus lui rend. Alexander aller parler quand son téléphone sonne fronçant les sourcils, il répond voyant le nom de Luke

-Luke ? questionne Alexander se redressant pour s'asseoir

-Alec mon dieu c'est Lydia, elle va accoucher, oh mon dieu je n'arrives pas à y croire... il est coupé par Alexander qui ne peux se retenir de rire un peu malgré l'état de stress de son ami.

-Hey ! Respire futur Papa glousse Alexander

-Je suis tellement stresser souffle Luke alors qu'il fait les cents pas dans le hall de l'hôpital.

-Je sais ! c'est un moment important pour vous deux souffle Alexander

-Oui, désolé de faire vite je dois te laisser, je vais la rejoindre, elle tenait à te mettre au courant explique Luke.

-Pas de souci prend soin d'elle et appelle moi quand bébé sera là demande Alexander.

-Ok pas de problème bonne nuit Alec déclare Luke dans un souffle tremblant.

-Bonne nuit et courage Papa plaisante Alexander il entend le rire de Luke avant qu'il ne raccroche.

-Mon dieu souffle Alexander se recouchant avec un grand sourire, quelle journée riche en émotion.

-C'est le grand jour ? chuchote Magnus posant sa tête sur le torse d'Alexander la tête relevée pour le regarder hocher la tête avec un grand sourire. Magnus se redresse pour le chevaucher et il bouge ses hanches réveillant l'érection de son Alexander bien vite.

-Ne fais pas ça si on ne va pas au bout chuchote Alexander, ses yeux soufflés par la luxure de voir son homme assis sur ses hanches regardant Magnus se baisser planant sa bouche sur la sienne tout en se léchant les lèvres.

-Il suffit d'être silencieux murmure Magnus.

Avant de finalement embrasser son mari d'un baiser sensuel tout en bougeant ses hanches plus sérieusement faisant augmenter leurs respirations et la chaleur de la chambre. Magnus tend la main et prend le lubrifiant dans le tiroir de la table de chevet en met sur ses doigts et se prépare sous les yeux affamés d'Alexander qui se mord dangereusement la lèvre quand Magnus rejette la tête en arrière les yeux fermer alors qu'il halète et sursaute preuve qu'il à trouver sa prostate. Il retire ses doigts pour appliquer du lubrifiant sur le sexe de son mari, Alexander glisse ses mains sur ses fesses l'aidant à s'abaisser sur son sexe, une fois assis Magnus se donne le temps de s'ajuster alors qu'il respire profondément dans le cou d'Alexander écoutant son mari essayé de respirer lui aussi. Magnus attrape la couette la plaçant sur eux, une précaution on ne sait jamais. Il reste pencher en avant ses avants bras sur le côté de la tête d'Alexander qui a lui ses mains sur les fesses de son mari l'aidant à bouger, le rythme est langoureux et lent. Les mains d'Alexander glissent pour caresser tendrement le dos de son mari avant d'en placer une sur la nuque de Magnus et l'autre dans le creux de ses reins, leurs souffles est rapide et décousu, ils se chuchotent leurs noms, bientôt ils commencent tous deux à trembler signe de leurs jouissances imminentes leur rythmes s'accélèrent un peu, Magnus finit par jouir sentant le sexe de son mari pulser en lui gémissement sans pouvoir le retenir mais le son est étouffer alors que sa bouche se referme sur la clavicule de son mari qui quant à lui râle contre la joue de Magnus tous deux tremblant et essouffler. Alexander garde Magnus dans ses bras un moment s'embrassant lentement et tendrement redescendant tous deux de leurs orgasmes reprenant leurs souffles. Magnus se lève doucement pour se nettoyer effectue le même rituel c'est à dire lingette et bouteille d'eau pour Alexander qu'il l'attend dans le lit, une fois le nettoyage fait, ils enfilent tous deux un pyjama on ne sait jamais s'ils doivent se lever pour les enfants cette nuit surtout la première nuit de Madzie. Magnus se couche posant sa tête sur le torse d'Alexander qui le prends dans ses bras s'endormant rapidement après avoir échanger des je t'aime et des baisers de bonne nuit.

Lydia à accoucher d'un petit garçon tôt le matin. Le bébé est en parfaite santé ainsi que la maman qui se porte à merveille. C'est avec la sonnerie de son téléphone qu'Alexander se réveille et cette bonne nouvelle le rendant euphorique faisant glousser Magnus qui a était réveiller par le téléphone et la conversation avec Luke qui s'en est suivi, il pouvait entendre l'excitation et la joie dans la voix de Luke le faisant sourire heureux pour le couple.

Ils préparent le petit déjeuner après leurs douches, ils peuvent entendre Raf et Madzie rire depuis le salon devant la télé en attendant le petit déjeuner. Après le petit déjeuner, Magnus aide Madzie a choisir ses vêtements la laissant s'habiller seule a sa demande lui disant que c'était une grande fille, tans dis qu'il rejoint son mari l'aidant à nettoyer la cuisine.

Ils se retrouvent tous dans un magasin pour bébé, ils ont des cadeaux à acheter pour le bébé de Lydia. Ils choisissent un ensemble une petite chemise à carreaux, une salopette en jeans et une petite peluche que Madzie a choisi elle a choisi un petit chien blanc tous doux. Raf choisi un ensemble de pyjama avec bien évidement des animaux de la jungle dessus. Après les achats, ils s'arrêtent faisant découvrir à Madzie leur parc préférer, ils les laissent jouer un moment avant de se diriger vers l'hôpital rendre visite à Lydia.

La chambre de Lydia est calme Luke est à ses côtés le bébé dans ses bras, Lydia est allongée sur le côté regardant son fils dans les bras de son mari elle est fatiguée mais elle a un énorme sourire sur le visage. A l'entente de l'ouverture de la porte, elle se tourne et tend la main a Alexander qui lui prend tout de suite tout en l'embrassant sur le front elle l'attire dans ses bras.

-C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie chuchote-t-elle à l'oreille de son meilleur ami qui hoche la tête et la resserre dans ses bras. Magnus s'avance avec les enfants et embrasse Lydia après qu'Alexander se soit reculer sur le côté.

-Comment tu sens ma chérie demande doucement Magnus

-Un peu douloureux mais ça en vaut la peine dit-t-elle tournant la tête pour regarder son fils Luke se lève, elle se redresse et prend son fils dans ses bras faisant signe aux enfants de la rejoindre sur le lit aider de Magnus qui les assis au bord du lit.

-On vous présente notre fils Alexis Raphael Magnus Garroway-Branwell présente-t-elle regardant son meilleur ami qui à l'entente du nom ne peux retenir ses larmes, Raf fait le grand mais ses yeux brillants le trahissent. Magnus n'est pas mieux elle à donner à son fils son prénom.

-Je n'ai plus de famille, Luke n'a qu'une sœur et vous le savais Alec, Magnus, Raf et maintenant ma petite Madzie vous êtes ma seule et unique famille, je veux que mon fils ait les meilleurs parrains et toi Alec je voulais que mon fils ait un nom se rapprochant du tien alors on a choisi Alexis déclare-t-elle doucement regardant son meilleure ami dont les larmes coulent librement ainsi que celle de Magnus et maintenant Raf.

-Tu as bien choisi mes papas et mon grand frère sont les meilleurs déclare joyeusement Madzie faisant rire de larmes tout le monde.

Après ce moment fort en émotion Alexis va dans les bras de ses parrains même dans ceux de Madzie qui s'est assise sur le fauteuil de la chambre Luke à ses côtés l'aidant à tenir sa tête.

Alexander regarde la scène Magnus qui a posé sa main dans le creux de ses reins regarde la scène aussi et Alexander repense à toutes ses années, il va bientôt fêter ses trente ans avec sa famille lui qui a cru qu'il allait vivre sa vie seul quand il a fini ses études, il croyait qu'il n'aurait que son travail pour lui. Il repense à Lydia qui la inciter à rentrer et aller retrouver l'amour de sa vie. Malgré les épreuves rencontrées sur le chemin, le chagrin, la tristesse, la douleur, il a trouvé sa place à côté de son mari et ses enfants, sa famille qui vient de s'agrandir avec l'arrivée de Madzie et d'Alexis. Ouais il a survécu à toutes ses épreuves pour regarder sa famille vivre et être heureux et surtout il à retrouver l'amour de sa vie.

Magnus qui regarde la scène pense lui aussi à Alexander, il le voit encore quitter son loft après cette nuit de l'enfer où il à briser le cœur de son doux Alexander et le sien, il voit encore Alexander être assis en face de lui à la table d'anniversaire de Maryse, il se souvient quand ils se sont retrouver, quand Alexander lui a dit je t'aime pour la première fois, il se souvient de leur première fois. Leur mariage. Même dans ses rêves les plus fou à l'époque il n'aurait pas rêvé d'être ici à regarder sa fille tenir dans ses bras son filleul, il n'aurait pas rêvé d'avoir un fils mais surtout il n'aurait pas rêvé d'avoir son doux Alexander dans ses bras. La solitude et son cœur brisé était ce qu'il avait à l'époque quand Alexander est parti pendant sept ans c'est ce qu'il avait et c'est ce qu'il voulait, il ne méritait rien de plus avec tout le mal qu'il avait causé.

Mais maintenant il ne peut que chérir encore plus cette seconde chance que son doux Alexander lui a donner et il respecte ses vœux, il lui dit tous les jours qu'il l'aime. Alexander n'a jamais eu à lui botter le cul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **fin de cette fanfiction j'espère qu'elle vous a plu**
> 
> Je vous dis a plus tard pour la prochaine histoire sur mon couple préféré.


End file.
